


Пуля для мертвеца

by brnrb



Category: Supernatural, Twilight (Movies)
Genre: Action, Bawdry, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Detective Dean Winchester, Detectives, Drama, Gen, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Philosophy, Psychological Drama, Quileute, Supernatural Twilight Crossover, Swearing, Сверхъестественное Сумерки Кроссовер, Философия, Юмор, ангст, детектив, джен, драма, кроссовер, нецензурная лексика, приключения, стеб, экшн
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 06:25:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15237393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brnrb/pseuds/brnrb
Summary: «Пуля очень многое меняет в голове, даже если попадает в задницу» © Аль Капоне___«Нет ничего печальнее осенних сумерек. Нет ничего тоскливее жизни в маленьком городке...Уже зеваете?Как насчет таинственной пропажи людей на территории резервации индейцев?Стало любопытно? А что будет, если столкнуть в повествовании таинственного убийцу, весёлый тандем братцев Винчестеров, недоумевающего шерифа Свона и скучающего вампира-школьника?Будет наш ироничный детектив в лучших традициях олдскульного слэша»---События происходят примерно между первым и четвёртым сезоном Сверхъестественного, и за год до приезда Беллы в Форкс.Все цитаты и отсылки не случайны. Присутствуют спойлеры!---При написании использовался книжный образ Эдварда Каллена.Авторы приносят извинения поклонникам Роберта Паттисона, но экранный вид персонажа отрицательно влиял на силу мысли, и авторам пришлось, вдохновившись фотографиями актёра Бена Барнса, создать свой образ – http://i105.fastpic.ru/big/2018/0710/63/_1bb94b8ce70a3668b1e0ea620adf5163.png





	Пуля для мертвеца

**I. После дождичка в четверг**  
  
Дин зевнул так, что хрустнула челюсть.

Сэм устало смотрел в лобовое окно импалы, по которому медленно елозили дворники. Последние пару часов пейзаж за окном был однообразно уныл: серая хмарь, моросящий дождь, бегущее вперёд шоссе и лес, лес, лес вдоль обочины.

Дорога вильнула, и из-за поворота показался щит с приветственной надписью «Добро пожаловать в Форкс».

– Ну, наконец-то! – хором воскликнули братья Винчестеры.  
– Вот послал же нас Бобби в жопу мира, – Дин взглянул на брата. – Ты мог представить, что он якшается с краснокожими.  
– Дин, они коренные жители, между прочим, и хорошие люди, – Сэм тоже зевнул. – Даже обещали «не остаться в долгу», что бы это не значило.  
– Эх, сейчас бы пожрать и завалиться спать. У меня уже руки от руля сводит.  
– И ещё, – Сэм пролистывал сообщения в мобильнике. – Так как мы не удосужились наладить контакт с местной полицией, то лучше не попадаться на глаза шерифу.  
– Этот, с птичьей фамилией? Как его там… Гус…  
– Свон, – поправил брата Сэм. – Шериф Свон.  
– Тогда план действий прост: не отсвечиваем, мочим… а кого мы, собственно говоря, мочим? А, не важно, мочим без лишнего шума и сваливаем. Не нравится мне этот городишко.  
– Мы бывали в местах и похуже, вспомни хотя бы Миннесоту, – Сэм усмехнулся.  
– Жопой чую неприятности, – Дин сбавил скорость, и импала медленно поехала по почти безлюдным улицам утреннего Форкса.  
– Да ну? – Сэм постарался придать своему голосу побольше иронии. – С каких это пор твоя жопа стала такой чувствительной?  
– По законам жанра, мой недоверчивый младший брат, как раз в таких отдалённых местах случаются самые сверхъестественные вещи, – Дин подрулил к квадратной вывеске «Forks Motel», которая сообщала о наличии свободных мест. – Да ну етишкина жизнь, – буркнул старший Винчестер, свернув на подъездную дорогу к стоянке.

На парковке стояла полицейская машина, и румяный молодец в форме усаживал в неё сильно помятого пьяного дебошира. Тот пытался сопротивляться, но стукнулся головой о крышу патрульного авто, цветисто выругался, на мгновение потеряв ориентацию в пространстве, и полицейскому наконец-то удалось запихнуть его внутрь.

– Может, поедем в другой мотель? – спросил Сэм.  
– Ага, вот я сейчас сделаю круг почёта на глазах у удивлённого копа, и этот манёвр абсолютно не привлечëт внимания, – Дин припарковался и заглушил мотор. – Вылезай, приехали. Если что, говорить буду я.

Под внимательным взглядом полицейского братья дошли до конторки менеджера, и там их поджидал ещё один неприятный сюрприз – шериф Свон собственной персоной стоял, облокотившись на стойку регистрации, и беседовал с дежурным менеджером.

– Всем здрасте, – Дин приветливо улыбнулся и, стараясь выглядеть как можно более непринуждённо, подошëл к стойке. – У вас есть свободный двухместный номер?  
– Есть, – ответил менеджер, прервав разговор с шерифом. – Вам попроще или полюксовее?  
– Эконом, но чтобы холодильник присутствовал – нужно же где-то хранить горючее, – ответил Дин, хмыкнув про себя – слово «люкс» плохо подходило к интерьерам этой деревенской ночлежки. Заметив косой взгляд шерифа, он добавил. – Никаких шумных вечеринок, исключительно для крепкого сна.  
– У нас запрещено напиваться, имейте это в виду, – заметил менеджер, водя взглядом по списку на мониторе. – Ваши документы, пожалуйста. На какой срок?  
– Давайте пока что три дня, если что – я или мой брат продлим бронь, – Дин протянул водительские права и кредитку, уповая на то, что шериф, по прежнему стоявший рядом и с интересом косившийся на приезжих, не будет излишне усердно рассматривать водяные знаки и печати на документах. Мужчина за конторкой быстро внёс данные в систему, сунул карточку в картоприёмник, и, когда нужная сумма списалась, вернул её Винчестеру вместе с правами.  
– Ваши ключи, мистер Буллет, – заполнив анкету, менеджер отдал Дину ключ с номерком. – Выходите на улицу, поворачиваете направо – там во внутреннем дворе будут номера. Ваш дальний от дороги, найдёте быстро. Надеюсь, вам у нас понравится.  
– Я тоже на это надеюсь, – Дин цапнул ключи и кредитку и повернулся, собираясь уходить, пока никто не успел ему задать неудобные вопросы.  
– Надолго вы к нам, мистер Буллет? – поинтересовался до этого момента молчавший шериф, с откровенным сомнением разглядывая братьев.  
– На пару-тройку дней, – небрежно ответил Дин, мысленно выругавшись и поворачиваясь к полицейскому. – Мы проездом, заодно решили заскочить навестить старого друга семьи, потрепаться, узнать новости.  
– Друга семьи, говорите, – задумчиво протянул шериф, всем своим видом показывая, что не очень-то он в это верит, но придраться было пока не к чему.  
– Ага, – подтвердил старший Винчестер. – Он тут врачом работает. Приятно было поболтать, но нам пора. Шериф, сэр.

Излишне поспешно завершив беседу, братья вышли из конторки на улицу. Патрульная машина всё ещё стояла на месте, очевидно, ожидая шерифа. Винчестеры завернули за угол, как им и было сказано, и Дин, сверившись с номером комнаты на бирке, поискал глазами нужную дверь.

– Навестить друга семьи? – ехидно спросил Сэм, следуя за братом.  
– Ну надо было что-то соврать, не говорить же «шериф, нас наняли местные индейцы, чтобы мы сделали вашу работу», – Дин скривился, встречи с представителями закона обычно не добавляли ему оптимизма.  
– Ладно, друг семьи, но почему врач?  
– Да первое, что в голову пришло, – Дин вставил ключ в замок, открыл дверь, и они вошли внутрь. – Я, пожалуй, даже не буду перепарковывать детку под окна – ждём, пока копы свалят, и сразу же едем к индейцам.

В то время как братья Винчестеры разбирались с делами и нетерпеливо ждали, пока уедут полицейские, события в северо-западной части округа шли своим чередом. Сосновый лес тихо шелестел, океан лениво накатывал холодные волны на скалы, небо хмурилось, натянув плотный облачный щит и не пропуская сквозь него солнечный свет. У самой воды, окружëнная с трех сторон лесами Национального парка Олимпик, расположилась резервация индейцев племени квилет.

Последние три месяца выдались хлопотными и тревожными из-за участившихся случаев бесследной пропажи туристов на территории племени. Постоянное присутствие копов и зевак только нагнетало обстановку. И если в деревне царила атмосфера лëгкой нервозности, то в доме старейшины бушевал пожар эмоций.

Хэстиин, племянник старейшины племени, яростно стукнул кулаком по столу:

– Как вы могли позвать охотников, вы хоть представляете, какой опасности подвергаете наших людей?  
– Хэстиин, я прожил на этом свете достаточно для того, чтобы в полной мере осознавать последствия своих действий, но не достаточно, чтобы впасть в маразм, – старый Атеара грозно сверкнул угольно-чëрными глазами из под седых бровей, и Хэстиин пожалел о своей несдержанности. – Нам нужна помощь извне.  
– Но что если они узнают, кто мы? – уже спокойней обратился к старейшине вспыльчивый квилет.  
– А ты им не говори, – усмехнулся Квил Атеара.  
– Но они могут догадаться… – попытался возразить Хэстиин.  
– Мы – индейцы, живущие в резервации, поверь, мы для них и так достаточно странные. Тсс, – старейшина жестом приказал племяннику замолчать. – Я слышу звук колëс, наши гости уже здесь. Будь сдержан и помалкивай.

Импала подъехала к одноэтажному деревянному домику, Дин скептически покачал головой.

– Пожалуй, это самое странное дело за последнее время.  
– Тебя смущает то, что в лесу пропадают люди, или то, что к нам за помощью обратились индейцы? – спросил Сэм.  
– Последнее, – ответил Дин и распахнул дверь машины. – Что ж, братишка, пойдëм, раскурим трубку мира с нашими краснокожими работодателями.

Старейшина вышел на крыльцо поприветствовать гостей.

– Добро пожаловать, я Квил Атеара, старейшина этого племени, – представился старый индеец. – А это мой племянник Хэстиин.  
– Дин, Сэм, – по очереди представились братья и вошли в дом.  
– Бобби не уточнил, что конкретно вас беспокоит, – сказал Дин, плюхаясь на стул.  
– Мы сами не знаем, с чем имеем дело, – ответил Атеара, усаживаясь напротив братьев. Хэстиин с недовольным видом встал за спиной дяди, скрестив руки на груди. – Но я постараюсь передать все факты в точности.

Винчестеры переглянусь. Тёплый приёмчик со стороны молодëжи, ничего не скажешь. Следующие минут пятнадцать братья внимательно слушали рассказ старого индейца – выходило так, что около трёх месяцев назад на территории племени стали пропадать туристы и прочие любители отдыха на природе. Люди словно растворялись в воздухе, оставляя после себя нетронутые вещи, места лесных стоянок, машины. Полиция ломала голову и не находила ни зацепок, ни связи между пропавшими.

– И почему вы решили обратиться именно к нам? – поинтересовался Дин.  
– Много странного творится в здешних местах… – издалека начал старейшина.  
– Давайте ближе к делу, – перебил его Дин. – Обойдёмся без намёков, сказок и метафор. Думаю, вам есть что рассказать из того, что вы не решились поведать копам.

Старый Атеара обменялся взглядами с Хэстиином.

– Мистер Винчестер, вам приходилось иметь дело с вампирами?  
– К сожалению, да.  
– В Форксе проживает один клан вампиров.

Винчестеры недоуменно покосились друг на друга.

– Простите, позвольте уточнить, – начал Сэм. – У вас в городе живет клан вампиров, уже три месяца пропадают люди, а вы обратились за помощью только сейчас?  
– Я понимаю ваше недоумение, – Атеара примирительно поднял руки. – Если бы в пропаже людей были замешаны местные вампиры…  
– Мы бы сами разобрались, – резко перебил старейшину Хэстиин. – И не стали бы звать чужаков, уж поверьте!  
– Хэстиин, будь вежлив с гостями, – урезонил несдержанного племянника старейшина. – Вампиры, о которых идëт речь, не совсем обычные. Они своего рода, ну, вегетарианцы.

Братья снова переглянулись.

– Питаются исключительно кровью животных, – пояснил индеец.  
– Очень мило с их стороны, – пробурчал Дин. – Мы встречали подобных.  
– Есть ещё что-то, что нам следует знать? – спросил Сэм.  
– А ещё они мерцают на солнечном свете.  
– Мерцают? – переспросил Сэм.  
– Да.  
– Как диско-шар?  
– Да.  
– Вампиры-вегетарианцы, мерцающие в солнечном свете?  
– Да.  
– Да вы, блядь, издеваетесь! – воскликнул Дин.

Хэстиин сжал кулаки, желваки заходили на скулах. Винчестер-старший и индеец уставились друг на друга, буравя недовольными взглядами лицо противника. Дин первый отвёл глаза и вновь посмотрел на старейшину.

– Я понимаю, что это звучит как насмешка, – примирительно заговорил Квил Атеара. – Но такова правда – глава клана Карлайл Каллен работает в местной больнице врачом, а его «дети» – прилежные ученики школы.

Братья удивлённо уставились на старого индейца, а тот довольно улыбнулся, видя замешательство охотников.

– Да, «наши» вампиры социально активны, не знаю почему, но солнечный свет не причиняет им вреда, и они могут жить жизнью обычных граждан.  
– Херня какая-то, – пробурчал Дин.  
– А как же мерцание, что, никого не удивляет, что они блестят? – поинтересовался внимательный Сэм.  
– Вы заметили, что за окном периодически моросит дождь?  
– И что?  
– О, мистер Винчестер, такая погода привычна для Форкса не только осенью, так что Калленам не составляет труда «заболеть» или взять отгул в редкие солнечные деньки.  
– Погодите, и как давно они тут живут?  
– Дайте подумать, – Атеара медленно потёр переносицу. – Они жили здесь в первой половине XX века… Но состав их семьи тогда был ещё не полон. Тогда они пробыли тут совсем недолго, и уехали по… неизвестной нам причине, вновь вернувшись только спустя много лет.  
– И когда же они снова осели тут? – Дин водил рассеянным взглядом по деревянной поверхности столешницы, изъеденной жучками.  
– Их дети как раз пошли предвыпускной класс в этом году… Стало быть, они живут тут пару лет.  
– Я так понимаю, что Каллены у вас вне подозрения, так зачем же вызвали нас?  
– Каллены не единственные вампиры на свете, – туманно ответил Атеара. – Да вы и сами знаете, как много в мире сверхъестественного.  
– Вы хотите, чтобы мы убедились, что ваши вампиры не причастны к похищениям и выяснили, что за чертовщина здесь творится. И именно в таком порядке, я правильно вас понял?  
– Мистер Винчестер, с вами приятно иметь дело, – ответил старейшина с довольной улыбкой.  
– Чудненько, – Дин поднялся из-за стола. – Пожалуй, нам стоит прогуляться до последнего места похищения. У вас ведь найдётся карта местности, компас и сигнальная ракета?

Индейцы сделали непонимающие лица.

– Можно просто карту с отмеченными крестиками местами исчезновений.  
– Да, это можно. Хэстиин вас проводит на место последнего преступления, это недалеко.

Было видно, что молодой индеец не испытывал особой радости от такой перспективы, но и не возразил, подчинившись воле старейшины. Втроём они вышли из деревянного домика и прошли мимо импалы.

– Следуйте за мной, – проговорил племянник старейшины. – Быстрее будет пройти лесными тропами, машина там не проедет.

Братья проследовали за ним, обогнув дом, и вышли на дорогу, вдоль которой стояли жилые дома. Жители с любопытством поглядывали на незнакомцев, перешептываясь и украдкой указывая на Хэстиина. Лишь только пара молодых индейцев поприветствовали его кивком головы, остальные как будто старательно избегали встретится с ним взглядом. Проводник братьев же молча шëл немного впереди, казалось, ему нет дела до реакции людей.

– Да, парень, не очень-то ты популярен, как я погляжу, – озвучил свои наблюдения Дин, с любопытством поглядывая на их провожатого.  
– Я ученик шамана и травник, – не без гордости ответил индеец.  
– Это многое объясняет, – Дин с Сэмом переглянулись, старший Винчестер открыл было рот, чтобы съязвить, но Сэм толкнул его локтем в бок и вклинился в беседу:  
– Я заметил, что твой дядя не очень охотно говорил о здешних вампирах.  
– Он считает, что плохой мир лучше хорошей войны.  
– А ты так не считаешь?  
– Нет! – воскликнул Хэстиин, и в его голосе прорезались стальные нотки. – Скольких людей они убили и превратили в себе подобных, прежде чем решили стать добренькими. И сколько пострадает, когда одному из них приестся кровь животных.  
– Но вы же как-то сохраняете нейтралитет больше сотни лет.  
– Да, и не благодаря им.

Братья заинтересованно уставились на молодого индейца, и тот, заметив их взгляд пояснил:

– Вам же наверняка приходилось использовать ритуалы и заклинания в своей работе?  
– Да, – ответил Сэм, а Дин утвердительно кивнул.  
– У моего народа есть свои ритуалы, чтобы защитить семьи, живущие на территории резервации, поэтому опасно близкое проживание рядом с вампирами никак не сказалось ни на одном из членов нашего племени.  
– О, особая индейская магия, – Дин с трудом подавил смешок.

Сэм возмущённо раздул ноздри, бросил гневный взгляд на брата и предупредительно покачал головой, призывая того вести себя повежливей.

– Можете не верить, – Хэстиин смерил старшего Винчестера уничижительным взглядом. – Вы же крутые ковбои, палящие во всё без разбора. Но есть силы, неподвластные человеческому пониманию. Окружающий мир пронизан тонкими струнами энергий, и надо лишь овладеть искусством игры на них, чтобы познать сущность бытия.  
– Ну, расскажи нам, Покахонтас, как волшебные картинки на лету цветами ветра рисовать, – всё же не удержался и хмыкнул Дин.

Лицо индейца вспыхнуло, он сжал кулаки так, что побелели костяшки пальцев.

– Идите на северо-запад ещё пару миль, – сквозь зубы процедил Хэстиин, резко развернулся на пятках и быстро зашагал в обратную сторону.  
– Что это с ним? – искренне недоумённо спросил Дин брата, провожая взглядом удаляющуюся напряжённую фигуру индейца.  
– Дин, ну вот обязательно было подкалывать пацана, а? – накинулся на брата Сэм. – Не всем, знаешь ли, нравится твоё чувство юмора.  
– Да ну что такого я сказал?  
– Проехали, – Сэм обречённо покачал головой и быстро зашагал вперёд. – Надеюсь, из-за твоего идиотизма мы не проплутаем по лесу до темноты.

Дин пожал плечами и последовал за братом, старательно огибая размытые места тропы и уклоняясь от колючих пихтовых лап, так и норовивших хлестнуть неприветливого чужака по лицу.  
  
**II. Аттракцион для охотника**  
  
В штате Вашингтон хмарь и серое небо – частые явления. Сейчас же, в конце октября, к обычным составляющим добавилась сырость, моросящий дождь и низко несущиеся рваные тучи.

Капли неслышно шуршали по поверхности огромного озера Кресент, вбивая в воду у берега мелкие листья и травинки. Картина была достаточно унылой и промозглой, чтобы замерзнуть до печёнок, но Эдвард Каллен не испытывал холода. Вампиры – мертвецы в некотором роде, и отсутствие кровообращения – одна из иногда полезных особенностей их организма. После утренней охоты Эдвард чувствовал себя удовлетворённым и сытым, но все же смутное ощущение то ли тревоги, то ли просто тоски заставляли его идти прочь и подальше от дома.

«Октябрь – именно тот месяц, когда человек думает о далёких местах и дорогах, ведущих к ним».

Ноги сами привели к безлюдному берегу озера, замершему зеркальной гладью под плоским свинцовым небом.

«Осень каждый раз напоминает мне о том, что всё живое должно умирать. Вот только для вампира смерть не конец, а начало».

Эдвард разворошил небольшую кучку плоских камушков, взял один, замахнулся, прицелился и сильным броском запустил его по воде. Камень, брошенный с нечеловеческой силой, за несколько мгновений преодолел пол-мили, прорезал рябь и ушёл вглубь на середине озера.

«Удивительно, но бессмертие радует только первые сто лет, а потом приходит понимание, что оно состоит в основном из скуки».

Еще одному камушку придано ускорение, и он довольно долго подпрыгивал на воде, но в итоге утонул, немного не дотянув до противоположного берега. Эдвард отошëл чуть подальше от края воды, перекатывая в пальцах отшлифованную водой и временем гальку. Отвёл назад руку.

«Впрочем, об этом постоянно думать невозможно. Сейчас лучше вернуться в город, ибо в этой глуши собственные мысли звучат громче всего».

Камень со свистом рассёк маленькую набежавшую волну, пролетел на бреющем полёте низко над водой, едва коснувшись её в нескольких местах, и с шорохом врезался в кусты на противоположном берегу озера. Эдвард удовлетворённо понаблюдал, как дрожат маленькие веточки, развернулся и, набирая скорость, побежал на запад вдоль сто первого шоссе по направлению к Форксу, размышляя на ходу.

«В бессмертной жизни обязательно наступает момент, когда всё вокруг кажется тесным: все решения приняты, остается только плестись дальше. Я знаю себя, как свои пять пальцев, могу предсказать любую свою реакцию. Моя жизнь застыла в цементе самоконтроля. Я сделал всё, чтобы дойти до этой точки – а теперь, когда дошёл, мне до одури скучно.  
В этом городишке ничего не происходит, никто не приходит, никто не уходит – ужасно.  
И мне до одури тоскливо. Вечно одни и те же люди, одни и те же жесты, одни и те же слова – пустые слова. Иногда хочется кричать, выть от отчаяния, от скуки. Потом это проходит. Иногда мне ужасно хочется убежать, хлопнуть дверями и убежать от всех этих людей… Потом и это проходит. Как там было в песне?

„Nothing thrills us anymore,  
no one kills us anymore,  
life is such a chore,  
when it's… boring…“»

Чуткий вампирский слух уловил звуки человеческой речи. Эдвард как раз передвигался вдоль границы резервации, держа курс в сторону города и заодно освежая в памяти лесные тропинки, когда до него донёсся чей-то разговор. Вампир замедлил бег, прислушался и едва уловимо довольно улыбнулся – похоже, что и в сонном Форксе наконец что-то случилось.

Эдвард бесшумной серой тенью скользнул в сторону голосов.

– Сэм, ты можешь поверить в вампиров-налогоплательщиков, живущих среди людей средь бела дня, и вампиров-детей, учащихся в школе? – спросил брата Дин, перешагивая через мелкий ручеёк, бегущий среди деревьев.  
– Вампиры-школьники конечно больше смахивают на героев какой-то сказки для подростков, но после того, что мы повидали, я готов поверить и в Санта-Клауса, – Сэм оторвался от карты и сверился с навигатором. – Так, судя по карте, где-то здесь должно быть место последнего исчезновения. А вон и полицейская лента среди деревьев!

Сэм пристально разглядывал каждый дюйм почвы под ногами, но там не было ничего необычного: пепелище от костра, следы туристических ботинок сорок второго размера – пропавший, много следов от форменной полицейской обуви, расходящиеся в разные стороны следы поисковых собак.

– Сэээмми, – тихо позвал брата Дин.  
– Что? – спросил Сэм, не отрывая взгляда от земли.  
– Ты помнишь наш разговор в машине, когда мы приехали в Форкс?  
– Эммм, – Сэм вопросительно посмотрел на Дина.  
– Ну, ту часть про жопу, – Дин призывно посмотрел на брата и медленно указал глазами в сторону зарослей орешника.

Сэм проследил за взглядом и заметил тёмный силуэт среди ветвей.  
Братья обменялись взглядами, Дин как бы ненароком отвел руку, чтобы выхватить кольт, как вдруг силуэт в кустах метнулся в сторону. Винчестеры, не сговариваясь, последовали за ним.

– Ты разглядел, что это? – на бегу поинтересовался Сэм.  
– Вот догоним и разглядим.

Задыхаясь, минут через пятнадцать братья выбежали на небольшой открытый пятачок промеж сосен.

– Ты видел? Он бегает со скоростью немецкого трансрапида*!  
– Поменьше бы ты читал книжек, Сэм! Куда он пропал? Я не успеваю следить за его движениями…  
– Кажется, вон в те кусты, точно в те, вон там, слева…

Дин не стал слушать окончание фразы и, собрав остатки сил, сделал рывок по направлению к неприветливо топорщащимся веткам полузасохшей лещины.

– Дин, подожди меня, не ходи за ним один! – Сэм попытался отдышаться и последовать за братом, но легкие были против. Дин не слышал его и, заметив, что кусты слегка разворошены, проломился сквозь заросли дальше в чащу. Несколько свежеобломанных нижних веток деревьев явно указывали на то, что кто-то только что тут прошёл.

– Сэмми, жди меня там, где стоишь! – через плечо крикнул Дин, надеясь, что брат его услышит и примет разумное решение. – Я сейчас быстро сбегаю посмотрю, где обрывается след, и вернусь! Но если что – то правило восьми часов!…

Лес за спиной довольно быстро сомкнулся, а через двадцать минут игры в следопыта в незнакомом лесу Дин понял, что это была далеко не лучшая его идея. След исчез совершенно незаметно, тишина вокруг стояла просто звенящая, под ногами похрустывали веточки, и довольно быстро начало темнеть. Дин остановился и задумался.

«Он, конечно, мог убежать, но сверхъестественные монстры так не поступают. Выслеживать и поджидать жертву – более привычное для них занятие, так что наш скоростной друг скорее всего сидит где-нибудь в засаде…»

Дин повертел головой, пригляделся к пока ещё неоднородному лесу, который в сумерках медленно серел и терял контрастность .

«Например, вот это тёмное пятно за кустарником…»

Местность была совершенно не равнинная, рельеф вздымался кое-где холмиками и холмами, был изрезан оврагами и небольшими скалистыми преградами, скрытыми растениями. Тёмное пятно показалось Дину чем-то похожим на, ну конечно же, пещеру.

«Тупая идея, ага».

Дин проверил фонарь, стряхнул с ботинок комки налипшей грязи – от беготни по лесу на подмётках образовались глиняные утяжелители в пару фунтов весом – и осторожно двинулся к темнеющей, совершенно определённо, расщелине в скале. Чем ближе он подходил, тем крепче уверялся в правоте своего поступка – в сырой земле недалеко от входа различался еле видный, но чужеродный для этого места и от того более заметный след подошвы чьей-то обуви. Несколько нижних веточек сосны также были обломаны.

Дин решительно шагнул в темноту, сжав в руке рукоятку кольта, и только хотел опереться о стену для равновесия, как вдруг понял, что его опорная нога предательски едет вперёд на скользких камнях. Он даже не успел чертыхнуться, как все стало происходить очень быстро – потеря равновесия, сильный удар плечом о скалу и скольжение вниз, в темноту, по узкому каменному лазу. Естественно, кольт выскользнул из руки и тоже полетел по наклонной поверхности вслед за хозяином. Самостоятельно остановиться не было никакой возможности, Дин с размаху вкатился в подземную нишу и затормозил об кучу булыжников, так некстати возникшую на пути.

Запах сырых листьев заполнял пещеру у входа. Внизу же пахло кошками, стоячей водой, мокрыми камнями. С потолка лениво срывались холодные капли, одна приземлилась Дину на лицо, слегка приводя его в чувство.

– Вот ведь гов… – Дин, осторожно ощупав пространство вокруг себя, приподнялся вначале на локте, а затем встал на четвереньки. Пошарив руками, он нашёл кольт и сжал его покрепче. В гроте было совершенно темно, но потолок был достаточно высок, чтобы можно было передвигаться почти стоя, слегка присогнувшись. Нащупав во внутреннем кармане куртки фонарь, Дин щёлкнул кнопкой и посветил по сторонам.

«Похоже, аттракцион был недолгим, я даже не успел испугаться».

Мокрые блестящие камни, кости мелкого животного, листья – подземелье было заброшенным, но раньше здесь явно жило какое-то животное. Скорее всего, хищное, небольшое и кошачье.

«Пума?»

Тишина настораживала, никаких признаков незнакомцев или опасности не проявлялось, и это было чрезвычайно подозрительно. Дин направил луч фонаря в дальний угол грота и обнаружил там расщелину, в которую легко мог бы протиснуться человек.

Эдвард вжался в стену пещеры, когда луч света скользнул в паре дюймов от него, и подивился упрямству и безбашенности преследователя. К тому же вампира напрягало наличие кольта в руке человека. И Эдвард почему-то был уверен, что незнакомец сначала разрядит весь барабан, а потом будет разбираться. Преимуществом вампира были скорость, сила и внезапность. Особенно внезапность. Эдвард затаился и ждал подходящего момента для атаки.

«Я не попрусь назад», – подумал Дин и упрямо двинулся к проходу, и с удивлением обнаружил, что лаз довольно широк, что он без труда проходит в него, а потолок как будто становится выше, и вот уже можно стоять в полный рост.

Но внезапно зашкалившее чувство опасности перекрыло все мысли, Дин едва успел среагировать и присесть – нечто прыгнуло на него из-за угла и едва не повалило на землю. Луч фонаря заметался, пытаясь поймать шустрое существо, и Дин наугад пальнул из кольта, едва не оглохнув от грохота и запоздало вспомнив, что стрелять в системе подземных тоннелей – натуральный идиотизм высшей пробы.

Сквозь дым, плавающий в свете фонаря, было видно, что подземный незнакомец вполне гуманоидных пропорций, нечеловечески быстр и, как своевременно подумалось Винчестеру, явно опасен. В следующую секунду противник сделал резкое движение в его сторону, и Дин вновь едва успел откатиться в сторону, выронив фонарь и проехавшись мордой по камням. Тычок в спину заставил его опять приложиться об острые валуны, что-то холодное надавило на лопатки, пригибая к земле, и Дин понял, что его персональный аттракцион всё-таки близится к завершению. Сопротивляться было совершенно невозможно, потому что противник обладал сверхъестественной силой. Дину даже показалось, что от давления на его тело проседает земля, и он впечатывается в скалистый пол пещеры. Он попытался сделать вдох, но не получилось даже пошевелиться, только почему-то поверхность, на которой он лежал, как-то странно поехала, давление на лопатки исчезло, опора под ним развалилась на куски, и он обрушился вниз, прямо в обжигающе холодную воду.

У Дина перехватило дыхание, он яростно забарахтался, жадно глотая воздух ртом, ногами нащупал дно, неуверенно встал, проморгался и смачно выматерился. Когда глаза наконец-то привыкли к темноте, Дин смог осознать весь идиотизм и безысходность сложившейся ситуация.

Он стоял почти по пояс в ледяной воде подземного источника, в трёх ярдах над головой проглядывались очертания дыры, через которую он и провалился – так близко, чтобы обнадеживать, и слишком высоко, чтобы допрыгнуть. Его противник сбежал, а вокруг сжимала свои оковы непроглядная темнота.

Пару раз подпрыгнув и убедившись, что до свободы ему не хватает каких-нибудь шести дюймов, Дин решил попробовать поискать другой выход, сделал пару неуверенных шагов и провалился в воду по шею.

– Н-нну, н-н-нахуй, – стуча зубами от холода, Винчестер вернулся назад, – Сээээм! Кто-нибууудь! Помогите!!!

«Ага, щаз, помогут, размечтался».

Дин активно замахал руками, чтобы хоть немного согреться.

«Итак, я проебал фонарик и кольт, стою по самые помидоры в холодной воде в пещере в жопе мира, где меня никто не найдёт».

– Вот срань! – выругался Винчестер вслух.

_________________  
*Transrapid – немецкий поезд-экспресс, приводится в движение магнитной подвеской, и эта технология позволяет ему достигать 550 км/ч.  
  
**III. Беспокойный попутчик**  
  
Вернуться к машине было делом десяти минут. Эдвард прекрасно помнил про второго мужчину с навигатором, который, скорее всего, был где-то в лесу, но его запаха он не чуял, и поэтому дал волю ногам.

«Все в мире глупости делаются от скуки. Теми, кому больше нечем заняться, – размышлял вампир, мысленно отчитывая себя за то, что поддался любопытству, чуть не обошедшемуся ему излишне дорого. – Повезло, что тот смертный не видел меня в лицо. Зачем он вообще полез в пещеру? Теперь ещё один тайник для отсидки обнаружен, можно его вычеркнуть из списка мест, где можно в случае чего спрятаться и переждать…»

Серебристая вольво стояла у обочины, и никем посторонним вокруг не пахло. Значит, никто не ошивался тут, и не видел ни его, ни его машину. Это было просто отлично.  
Эдвард дёрнул ручку водительской двери и с удивлением обнаружил, что на этот раз он запер автомобиль. Усмехнувшись собственной педантичности, он полез в карман куртки за ключами, пошарил, вывернул оба кармана.  
Ключей не было.

«Выронил в драке. В пещере», – промелькнуло в голове и вампир мысленно чертыхнулся.

Мысли понеслись быстро-быстро.

«Надо вернуться. Нет. Дома есть второй комплект. Выбью стекло. Нет, стёкла останутся на дороге, а в автосервисе обязательно поинтересуются, что случилось… Маленькие тихие городки, где все друг друга знают… А чёрт, надо вернуться».

Эдвард развернулся и понёсся обратно к пещере, радуясь тому факту, что есть второй вход в грот и одновременно недоумевая, почему странный незнакомец решил воспользоваться кошачьим лазом.

Вампир застыл в паре ярдов от входа, потому что из подземелья донеслись приглушённые вопли, прерываемые стуком зубов и плеском воды. Эдварду не надо было напрягать слух, он и так прекрасно разобрал слова «помогите», «сэм» и «замёрзну к чёртовой матери».

«Тот человек всё еще там? Это что, плеск воды? Откуда там вода? – Эдвард сделал шаг назад и замер, разрываясь между желанием малодушно развернуться и убежать, или же отринуть сомнения и шагнуть навстречу неизвестному. – Вот сейчас ты убежишь и всё закончится, так и не начавшись. Предсказуемая и размеренная жизнь длиною в вечность. А можешь пойти туда и получить ответы на свои вопросы. Узнаешь, кто эти чужаки, и зачем они погнались за тобой».

Вампир сделал неуверенный шаг вперёд.

«А вдруг этот настырный преследователь всё же рассмотрел меня, и если выберется оттуда – сможет опознать? Вот дьявол… Может, просто свернуть ему шею? Простое и незатейливое решение проблемы.  
Но тогда я никогда не узнаю кто он, почему без тени сомнения погнался за мной впотьмах в лесу, сумел выследить и даже оказать сопротивление. Или он просто бесстрашный идиот, или же всё гораздо сложнее. К тому же он был не один, а значит его будут искать… Так… – Эдвард зажмурился, сосчитал до десяти, открыл глаза. – Он не видел твоего лица и не слышал голоса, так что тебя не в чем заподозрить. Надо просто соврать поубедительнее что-нибудь про свое местонахождение тут, практически ночью и в одиночку. Ну а свернуть ему шею ты всегда успеешь».

Договорившись таким образом с самим собой, Эдвард вытащил мобильник и посветил им под ноги и вперёд. Сырая почва, листья, кусты… ага, луч попал в грот. Вода зашумела чуть громче, и крик «Эээй!» тоже стал громче. Эдвард попробовал посвистеть, но вышло как-то не очень, поэтому он принялся звать:

– Эй, Бафф… Бэсси, Бэсси! Иди сюда, Бэсси! Где же ты, собачка?

Подзывая воображаемую собаку, Эдвард медленно двинулся к входу в грот, усердно шурша палой листвой и светя мобильником во все стороны.  
Услышав шум наверху, Дин благоразумно заткнулся – кто знает, что за существо там бродит и стоит ли привлекать его внимание, находясь в столь невыгодном положении.

– Бэсси, эй, это ты тут в пещеру забралась…, – вампир старательно шарил взглядом по земле, выискивая связку ключей и испытал облегчение, когда наконец-то её нашёл, поднял ключи и крепко стиснул в кулаке, колеблясь, но, любопытство взяло верх над осторожностью и вампир смело шагнул под своды пещеры.

Осторожно подойдя к краю разлома, Эдвард заглянул в провал и посветил туда мобильником. Действительно, под верхним гротом была ниша, по которой растекалось небольшое подземное озерцо – так вот куда девалась вся та вода, сочившаяся по стенкам – а посередине него, погружённый в воду почти по пояс, стоял крепкий парень лет тридцати и, запрокинув голову, пялился вверх.

Дин прикрыл глаза рукой от слишком яркого по контрасту с темнотой луча света и тщетно пытался разглядеть, пришёл ли к нему нежданный спаситель или ожидаемый подвох.

– Вам помочь? – вежливо поинтересовался молодой голос сверху.  
– Не откажусь, – честно признался Винчестер.  
– Ладно, – Эдвард подошел ближе к краю, скалистая порода вроде держалась прочно и не крошилась. Эдвард встал на одно колено у самого края, протянув руку максимально близко к охотнику. – Хватайтесь, я вытяну.

Дин с сомнением посмотрел на протянутую руку, прикидывая, а не сверзится ли «спаситель» вниз.

– Думаешь, хватит сил? Ну давай попробуем так, только мне особо не от чего… Отталкиваться, – фразу Дин завершил уже наверху, когда достаточно мощный рывок выдернул его из подземного плена.

Теперь Винчестер смог разглядеть своего спасителя: парень не старше двадцати лет, чуть выше него, худощавый и поджарый, с модной стрижкой. «Школьник-мажор» – определил для себя Дин.

– Дин Буллет, – представился Винчестер, протягивая руку и улыбаясь своей самой располагающей улыбкой.  
– Эдвард Маккол, – на всякий случай соврал вампир, отвечая на рукопожатие.

Рука охотника показалась вампиру нестерпимо горячей, и Эдвард с трудом подавил желание отдёрнуть ладонь.

– А ты силён, Маккол, – хмыкнул Дин. – Небось в школьной команде по футболу.  
– Нет, раньше играл в лакросс, – ляпнул Эдвард, смутился под недоуменным взглядом охотника и задал встречный вопрос, чтобы сменить тему.  
– А как вы оказались там, мистер Буллет? – спросил Эдвард, кивком головы указывая на дыру в полу.  
– Я кое-кого искал и кое-что потерял, посвети-ка на пол.

Эдвард послушно направил экран мобильника вниз.

– Ага, – радостно воскликнул Дин, поднимая с земли фонарик, покрутил его в руках, пару раз стукнул об ладонь, и тот загорелся тусклым светом. – Где же ты, моя прелесссть…

Зоркие глаза вампира тут же нашли то, что искал охотник.

– Не это ищете? – поинтересовался он, поднимая с земли кольт и протягивая охотнику.  
– О, спасибо, – Дин осторожно забрал оружие у подростка. – Не хотелось бы его потерять. Семейная реликвия, – пояснил он. – Мы, техасцы, не выходим из дома без оружия.  
– А где же ваша шляпа, сэр? – пошутил Эдвард.  
– Ты мыслишь стереотипами, сынок. Ещё бы про лошадь спросил, – с серьёзным лицом ответил Винчестер, и они оба рассмеялись.  
– Маккол, а что ты забыл поздним вечером в лесу?  
– Помогаю искать соседскую собаку, тупая шавка убежала пару дней назад, вот, после школы хожу в лес на поиски, но безуспешно, скорей всего, её уже давно сожрала пума.  
– Твоей собаки тут точно нет, – Дин передёрнул плечами и тоскливо подумал о том, что совсем без одежды ему будет так же холодно, как и в мокрой. – Как у тебя со спортивным ориентированием, Маккол? Мне бы не помешало подробное объяснение, как выбраться из этого чёртова леса.  
– Если вам в Форкс, то могу подвезти, у меня тут машина недалеко.  
– Маккол, ты мой ангел-хранитель, – Винчестер дружески похлопал Эдварда по спине, чем немало его смутил. – Можешь называть меня Дин.  
– Не отставайте… не отставай, Дин, тут легко потеряться, если отойти в сторону от тропы, а тебе на сегодня точно хватит приключений.  
– И не рассчитывай даже на это, я прилипну к тебе как банный лист к, ну, ты понял. Боюсь, если я пробуду на холоде ещё минут сорок, то отморожу себе то, что мне сильно дорого.

Эдвард фыркнул и пошёл вперёд, освещая больше Винчестеру, чем себе, путь мобильником и стараясь держаться среднего человеческого темпа ходьбы.  
  
**IV. Что делать, если твой брат - идиот?**  
  
– Вот придурок, – в сердцах выругался Сэм через полчаса тщетных попыток найти брата. Старший Винчестер будто растворился в воздухе. Быстро темнело, и продолжать поиски становилось не просто бесполезно, но и опасно.

Всё было бы проще, если бы Дин не был таким подозрительным и почаще носил с собой мобильник – не составило бы труда выследить его местоположение или просто позвонить с вопросом «Где тебя черти носят?», но нет же, а вдруг телефон зазвонит не вовремя, а вдруг его выследят враги.

– Чëртов параноик, я тебе в жопу жучок засуну, когда найду тебя, – пробурчал Сэм – …если тебя найду.

Хорошо хоть Сэму удалось уломать Дина сделать второй комплект ключей от импалы, а то бы пришлось куковать около машины всю ночь. Сэм отметил на карте место, где последний раз видел брата, и быстро зашагал по лесу, продумывая план действий. По договорённости он не должен был ничего предпринимать в течении восьми часов, но и бездействовать было невыносимо.

План действий нарисовался быстро: вернуться в мотель, подождать до утра и, если Дин не объявится самолично, то вернуться в лес и попытаться поискать следы. В крайнем случае привлечь к поисковым работам индейцев, они в этом тоже заинтересованы. Но вначале нужно было вернуться в посёлок и забрать машину.

Разыскивая брата в чаще, Сэм продвинулся как раз в направлении индейского поселения, поэтому приятно удивился, увидев, что за деревьями довольно скоро показались отблески фонарей. Лес закончился, Сэм пересëк небольшое кочковатое поле и вступил на территорию деревни. Людей на улицах не было видно, со стороны океана дул лëгкий, но достаточно промозглый ветер, и Сэм поднял воротник куртки, закрывая шею от холода.

– Вроде бы дом старейшины находился немного левее… – пробормотал он себе под нос, ëжась от сырого ветра. – Суровые аборигены…

Импала стояла на прежнем месте, тускло отражая чëрным капотом свет фонаря над крыльцом. Скрипнула дверь домика, и на порог вышел Хэстиин.

– Долго вы, – сейчас индеец выглядел спокойнее и дружелюбнее, чем во время их утренней встречи. – Извините, что бросил вас в лесу, просто…  
– …просто мой брат редкостный засранец, – перебил его Сэм. – Можешь не извиняться. Я знаю, что он кого угодно способен до ручки довести.

Хэстиин поискал глазами второго охотника, но заметил, что Сэм один, и вид у индейца стал озадаченный.

– А где ваш брат?  
– Дин… – Сэм немножко замешкался, думая, говорить Хэстиину правду или нет. – Мы разделились, встретимся с ним в мотеле.  
– Может, нужна наша помощь?  
– Нет-нет, сами справимся. Но спасибо, в случае чего обратимся, – Сэм открыл дверь машины. – И, да. В лесу кто-то был. Очень быстрый, очень неуловимый.  
– Вампир? – встревоженно спросил индеец.  
– Не уверен. Возможно. А в ваших лесах случайно не водится ещё что-то, способное перемещаться с запредельной скоростью?  
– Нет, насколько я знаю, нет, – Хэстиин нахмурился и зло стукнул кулаком по перилам. – Проклятые кровососы!  
– Мы еще точно не знаем, был ли это вампир или нет.  
– А кто же ещё! – с горечью в голосе воскликнул Хэстиин. – Подобного стоило ожидать, когда Каллены вернулись в Форкс.

Сэм сделал растерянное лицо.

– Ну, они же вроде как… э-э-э… вампирские вегетарианцы и добропорядочные соседи…  
– А еще они хладные демоны, одержимые жаждой крови, азартом охоты и желанием убивать! Бывших охотников не бывает, мистер Винчестер. Срыв одного из них – это только вопрос времени… – Хэстиин на какое-то время замолчал и тихо добавил. – Если один из них уже не утратил самоконтроль.  
– Советуешь присмотреться к семейству Калленов? – Сэм поднял брови.  
– Настоятельно рекомендую, – кивнул индеец, глядя охотнику в лицо. – Они единственные вампиры в городе.  
– Спасибо за совет, – Сэму не терпелось поскорее сесть в машину и добраться до мотеля. Рейд по лесу немного утомил его, и нервозности добавляло отсутствие Дина, которого неизвестно где носило. – Я поеду, пожалуй, не хотелось бы разминуться с братом, если он вдруг вздумает вернуться сегодня в номер.  
– Держите нас в курсе дела, – попросил индеец.  
– Всенепременно, когда будет что рассказать.  
– До свидания, мистер Винчестер. И удачи.  
– Спасибо на добром слове, – Сэм открыл дверцу машины, сел на водительское место и поморщился – сколько раз говорил Дину постелить хотя бы шкуру сверху – кожа сидений промёрзла и весьма досадно холодила поясницу и остальные места.

Хэстиин махнул рукой вслед отъезжающей импале и удалился в дом.

По дороге к мотелю Сэм заскочил в круглосуточный магазин купить перекусить. Вряд ли он сможет уснуть, а значит ему предстоит бессонная ночка перед монитором.  
Устроившись поудобней на кровати с ноутбуком на коленях и поймав гостиничный вай-фай, Сэм вскрыл пакет с крендельками.

«Что же интересного мне поведает всемирная паутина?»

Всемирная паутина была щедра, первым делом рассказав о том, какой выдающийся специалист доктор Карлайл Каллен, что уже два года он спасает жизни жителям Форкса и окрестностей, и что замечательней человека во всем свете не сыщешь.

Выходило, что индейцы не соврали про главу клана Калленов.

«А как обстоят дела с детишками – они тоже ангелы во плоти, или же есть что интересное?»

А вот с детишками вышла проблема, гугл был нем как рыба: ни тебе твиттеров, ни аккаунтов в фейсбуке, ни инстаграмма. Детки явно не хотели светиться и были далеки от увлечений своих сверстников. Пришлось перелопатить гигабайты записей учащихся местной школы, просмотреть сотни фотографий с едой, ногами, кривыми рожами ради всего лишь нескольких фотографий, где засветились детишки Каллены.

Всего три снимка, но даже на них группа подростков бросалась в глаза и выделялась на фоне остальных школьников. Первой шла чья-то коллективная фотография из столовой, и в угол изображения попал кусок чужого стола, за которым было видно худенькую брюнетку с короткой стрижкой и блондина, сидевшего по стойке смирно. Оба были бледные и чертовски привлекательные, Сэм даже мог бы поклясться, что их взгляды, не направленные в объектив, были чарующими. Под фотографией шли комментарии, кто-то интересовался короткостриженной брюнеткой, а выложивший фото отвечал, что это Элис Каллен и Джаспер Каллен, которые вроде как оба приёмные и, хохо, встречаются.

«Школьные сплетни…» – поморщился Сэм, но напомнил себе, что в этот раз они ему помогут опознать нужные объекты.

Вторым было фото со школьной парковки, двое подростков кривлялись на мотоцикле, и в кадр попал молодой человек, стоявший возле двери машины серебристого цвета и смотревший прямо в кадр светло-янтарными глазами. Он был высок и просто дивно хорошо собой, и так же бледен, как и Элис с Джаспером. «Шон и Майкл Неудержимые на фоне Плейбоя Эдварда Каллена» – гласила подпись под фото.

«Интересно, эти двое выжили после того, как была сделана эта фотография?»

Сэм сделал пометку в блокноте, что трое из детей Калленов опознаны, и кратко записал их приметы.

Третий снимок демонстрировал Эдварда вполоборота, и пару со спины рядом с ним – блондинка и крупный высокий брюнет. На фото была видна кисть руки девушки, такая же бледная, как и кожа остальных Калленов. Фотография была в альбоме «Школьные будни», и подписи не имела, поэтому Сэм сделал пометку, что на снимке, скорее всего, Розали и Эммет Каллены.

«Жаль, что нет фото их лиц», – подумал Сэм, доставая портативный мини-принтер из сумки и подключая его к ноутбуку. Все три фотографии отправились на печать в двух экземплярах. Сэм поднял бутылку пива со столика и задумчиво отхлебнул.

«В принципе, завтра имеет смысл прокатиться до школы и там понаблюдать за учениками. Тем более что… – он глянул на виджет на рабочем столе. – Тем более что погода обещает быть пасмурной, и ни капли солнечных лучей не прольется на Форкс. Только бы Дин вернулся…»  
**V. Что делать, если ты - идиот?**  
Пока они шли к машине, Эдвард несколько раз успел пожалеть, что вызвался подвезти Дина.

«Надо было просто показать ему направление, а лучше бы вообще не вытаскивать, пусть бы сидел в дыре», – не раз пожалел о своем благородстве вампир.

Его новый знакомец оказался словоохотлив и дотошен, казалось, у него был неиссякаемый запас вопросов о Форксе, здешних лесах, резервации, какие люди здесь проживают, где подают лучшие бургеры, какие оценки Эдвард получает в школе. Вопросы сыпались как из рога изобилия в произвольном порядке, и беседа больше походила на допрос.

А ещё у человека очень громко билось сердце.

БАМ! БАМ! БАМ! Словно набат. Шестьдесят четыре удара в минуту. Эдвард чувствовал жар его тела, будто сзади шёл не человек, а полыхало пламя. Бам. Бам. Бам. Тихо пульсирует вена на шее.

«Когда же это кончится?»

Среди деревьев замаячил силуэт припаркованной вольво, Эдвард сначала обрадовался, но потом осознал, что быть запертым в машине с этим невыносимым любопытствующим будет ещё хуже. И даже малодушно подумал вырубить его быстрым ударом, запрыгнуть в вольво и умчаться подальше. Но это было бы небезопасно не только для самого Эдварда, но и для его семьи. Кто знает, чем это может закончиться. Во всяком случае Дин не знает, кто его провожатый, а если и догадывается, то сохраняет нейтралитет.

«Терпи, – мысленно велел себе вампир. – А ещё он измарает сидение…»

В то время как Эдвард боролся с желанием удушить Винчестера на месте, Дин, несмотря на чертовский холод, неудобство от мокрой одежды и угрозу слечь с температурой от переохлаждения, пребывал в довольно бодром расположении духа. Несмотря на скверное начало, теперь всё складывалось вполне оптимистично: он жив, кольт найден, до Форкса его довезут, да к тому же он узнал много нового о городишке и его обитателях, про парочку местных чудаков, к которым стоит приглядеться.

– Пппрости, Маккккол, я подмочу тттебе сиденье, – извинился Винчестер, плюхаясь на пассажирское кресло.  
– Не страшно, – пробурчал Эдвард, заводя машину. Немного замешкался и включил печку на полную мощность. Сам вампир не чувствовал холода, а вот его спутник весьма громко постукивал зубами после тридцатиминутной прогулки по октябрьской ночной прохладе. Эдвард отпустил педаль тормоза и тронулся с места.

Дин блаженно вытянул ноги и откинул голову на подголовник, скосив глаз на водителя.

– Значит, ты играл в команде по лакроссу до переезда в Форкс?

«Господи, ну, почему я ляпнул про лакросс, про идиотский Л-А-К-Р-О-С-С».

– Да, – смущенно промямлил Эдвард и сам удивился своему замешательству.

«Мне больше сотни лет, почему я стесняюсь, как школьник?»

– А почему сейчас не играешь?  
– В Форксе не играют в лакросс, – Эдвард не выдержал пристального взгляда и отвел глаза.  
– Неплохая тачка, – отметил Винчестер и зевнул. – Я остановился в Мотеле Форкс, там такая вывеска, самая крупная… – теперь, когда он наконец-то согрелся, а кресло приняло его вымотанное тело в мягкие кожаные объятия, Дина стало нестерпимо клонить в сон. Он устало прикрыл глаза и, как настоящий кочевник, отрубился.

«Благословенная тишина», – подумал вампир.

Вольво выехала на асфальтированную дорогу, Эдвард откинулся на спинку кресла и попытался проанализировать события последних часов, но не смог сосредоточится, мысли скакали и путались, в голове всплывали отрывочные образы прошедшего дня.

А справа упорно отбивало удары такое громкое сердце человека.  
Вампир украдкой посмотрел на спящего.

«Кто же вы, мистер Дин Буллет? Что привело вас в Форкс?»

Эдвард повернулся к Винчестеру, глубоко вдохнул и поморщился, уловив еле слышный остаточный запах оборотней. Выходило, что недавно его нежданный попутчик контактировал с индейцами, и это было не случайное столкновение, раз его одежда успела пропитаться запахом настолько, чтобы тот улавливался после всех купаний её обладателя.

«Почему я раньше этого не заметил?» – сам себе удивился вампир и позволил себе как следует рассмотреть спящего попутчика.

Плотная потëртая кожаная куртка, шерстяная рубашка, футболка, джинсы, грубые ботинки – ничего необычного и примечательного, сколько подобных парней колесит по дорогам Америки – и не сосчитать.  
Усталое, расслабленное лицо, упрямый подбородок, покрытый только-только отросшей щетиной, твёрдые черты, чёткая линия губ.  
Но что-то было не так в этом привлекательном молодом мужчине. Что-то не давало Эдварду покоя, но он никак мог ухватить ускользающую мысль.  
Вампир закусил нижнюю губу и надавил на педаль газа посильнее.

«Двое мужчин в лесу. Погоня. Схватка. Обжигающее рукопожатие…»

Пустынная дорога шла прямо, и Эдвард позволил себе прикрыть глаза и сосредоточится на чувствах.  
Приглушенный шум двигателя, шуршание покрышек по дорожному полотну, стук редких капель дождя по капоту, размеренное биение сердца, спокойное тихое дыхание попутчика…

«Я не слышу его мыслей!»

От неожиданности Эдвард вздрогнул, и машина вильнула. Вампир крепче вцепился в руль и настороженно взглянул на Дина. Тот продолжал безмятежно спать, откинув голову на подголовник, только ресницы немного подрагивали во сне.

«Мистер Буллет, а вы тёмная лошадка».

Эдвард попытался сосредоточится и проникнуть в разум спящего, но не услышал ни одного отголоска связной чёткой мысли, лишь расплывчатый калейдоскоп картинок промелькнул перед глазами, в голове одновременно зарычали, закричали, завизжали, зашипели тысячи голосов, и вампир почувствовал как ужас проникает в каждую клеточку его тела. Вампир резко помотал головой, стряхнув оцепенение. И больше не пытался прочесть мысли попутчика.

Мелькнул указатель расстояния – до Форкса осталось всего ничего, две мили пути.  
Эдвард сбросил скорость и въехал на Южную Форкс-авеню, медленно катя по сумрачным улицам – с ночным освещением в этом крошечном городке было туго. Белый квадрат вывески он давно заприметил – она располагалась на крыше одноэтажного кирпичного здания с верандой. Въехав на парковку, Эдвард остановил машину напротив тёмных окон гостиницы – было ощущение, что все либо спят, либо вымерли, потому что не светилось ни одно окно.

– Дин, – Эдвард опасливо тронул спящего за плечо и немного повысил голос. – Мистер Буллет! Мы приехали.  
– Боже, моя шея… – Винчестер покрутил головой и подвигал плечами, разминая затёкшие мышцы, потёр глаза и тупо уставился на вывеску мотеля, судорожно пытаясь вспомнить, а говорил ли он парню, что остановился в мотеле. Выходило, что говорил, и вот вольво стоит на парковке этой ночлежки, а парнишка выжидательно смотрит на своего нежданного пассажира.  
– Маккол, ты мега-чувак, родина и я тебя не забудем, – схохмил Дин, распахнув дверь, и с усилием воли выдернул свое настрадавшееся тело из тёплого кресла в холод и сырость октябрьской ночи, захлопнул дверцу автомобиля и сделал пару шагов в сторону мотеля, когда вдруг сзади его окликнули по имени.

Дин обернулся.

– Ты забыл фонарь, – Эдвард кинул фонарик.

Дин, поймав его на лету, шутливо отсалютовал:

– Удачи в поисках Баффи.  
– Кого? – удивлённо переспросил вампир.  
– Ну, Баффи или как там её, собаки.

Эдвард на пару секунд растерялся, пытаясь понять о чём говорит Дин.

– Бэсси, её зовут Бэсси. Спасибо.

Винчестер подождал, пока машина Эдварда скроется в конце улицы, и только тогда подошёл к двери номера. Стукнул четыре раза с нужными паузами, и дверь открылась.

– Душ, виски, разговоры! Именно в в таком порядке, – с порога сообщил Дин, просачиваясь в номер мимо брата, сжимающего в руке пистолет.  
– Дин…  
– Душ, виски, разговоры, – категорично перебил брата старший Винчестер, проносясь рысью в ванную.

Тут же оттуда донесся шум воды.

– Вот засранец, – сердито произнес Винчестер-младший, плюхнувшись на свою кровать среди распечаток и записей.

Через пятнадцать минут полосканий отогревшийся и разрумянившийся Дин в полотенце на бёдрах прошлёпал из ванны до своей кровати, достал початую бутылку виски из сумки с вещами, пропустил пару глотков, удовлетворённо хмыкнул и, сделав разрешающий жест рукой, сказал:

– Вот теперь я готов к разговору.  
– Ты мудак, – с кровати выразил свое имхо Сэм.  
– Ну и в чём я на этот раз провинился?  
– Начнём с того, что ты бросил меня одного в лесу. Это раз, – Сэм резко сел на кровати и демонстративно загнул палец.  
– Я же не виноват, что ты так медленно бегаешь, – Дин снова отхлебнул виски и плюхнулся на соседнюю кровать. – К тому же со мной приключился конфуз.

Винчестер-старший пересказал события прошедшего вечера.

– И вот стою я в ледяной воде по самые помидоры и чувствую, как эти самые помидоры медленно отмерзают…  
– Я не могу это слушать на трезвую голову, – Сэм забрал у брата бутылку. – Вот давай без интимных подробностей из жизни твоих бубенчиков, никто не виноват в том, что у тебя талант находить неприятности на все части тела ниже ремня.  
– Ладно, ладно, – примирительно замахал руками Дин и продолжил рассказывать о своих злоключениях.  
– И вот, Сэм, самое неутешительное во всей этой истории то, что меня, бесстрашного охотника на сверхъестественных существ…  
– Скорее безмозглого, – вставил свою ремарку Сэм.  
– Не перебивай, самое неутешительное то, что меня по факту спас, и как детсадовца, чуть ли не за ручку, привёз домой какой-то малолетний сопляк Маккол.

Сэм заливисто расхохотался.

– Смейся, бездушная скотина, над позором старшего брата, – Дин сделал последний глоток, осушив бутылку, и откинулся на кровать, раскинув руки в стороны.  
– Иногда ты меня особенно поражаешь своей тупостью, – серьёзно сказал Сэм, пристально глядя на брата. – Я даже удивляюсь, как тебе удалось дотянуть до тридцати лет. Либо у тебя в ангелах-хранителях брат Чака Норриса, либо твоим врагам совесть не позволяет обижать идиотов.  
– Да что не так-то?  
– Дииин, тут-тук, пораскинь мозгами или что там у тебя в голове, тебя ничего не смущает в твоей истории?

Винчестер-старший в задумчивости почесал подбородок.

– Есть что-то странное в этом парнишке Макколе, не очень-то я верю во всю эту историю с пропавшей собакой.  
– Быть может потому, что он никакой не Маккол, – Сэм повернул ноутбук экраном к Дину.

На экране парочка малолетних клоунов кривлялась на камеру, а позади них стоял Динов спаситель.

– «Шон и Майкл Неудержимые на фоне Плейбоя Эдварда Каллена», – прочитал подпись под картинкой Дин и тихо застонал. – Эдвард Каллен, Каллены – это же те вампиры, о которых говорили индейцы?  
– Ага.  
– Меня спас вампир-школьник.  
– Ага.  
– Я уснул в машине вампира-школьника.  
– Ага.  
– Я рассказал вампиру-школьнику, где живу.  
– Ага.  
– Сэмми, я дебил, и моя жизнь уже никогда не будет такой, как прежде.  
– Ага, – подтвердил младший брат. – Давай спать, завтра нам предстоят великие дела, мой недалёкий бро. Городок Форкс и его обитатели определённо заслуживают нашего пристального внимания. Спокойной ночи, и пусть тебя не кусают клопы.  
  
**VI. В тихом омуте**  
  
Дин покинул номер в достаточно бодром расположении духа. Несмотря на досадное осознание вчерашней оплошности, прохладное осеннее утро и дрянной кофе в мотеле, грядущий день обещал быть интересным и насыщенным событиями.

Еще с самого утра, проснувшись и строя план дальнейших действий, братья договорились разделиться. Сэм вызвался съездить в полицейское управление и местную газету, чтобы раздобыть немного фактов о нападениях, а Дин – отправиться в школу, чтобы понаблюдать за младшими Калленами. Поскольку школа находилась на соседней от мотеля улице, то импалой на сегодняшний день завладел Сэм, клятвенно пообещав, что глаз не спустит с диновской «детки».

– Но вначале – перекусить, – сам себе напомнил Дин вслух. Перед внутренним взором замаячил призрак бургера с нежнейшей говяжьей котлеткой, половинкой помидора и салатом, и Дин, не размышляя ни секунды, ускорил шаг и завернул в первое попавшееся на пути кафе. Из кухни тянуло запахами еды, и Винчестер, прихватив меню, устроился за столиком у окна и спиной ко входу. Место он себе выбрал отличное – отсюда хорошо просматривался школьный двор, главный вход и парковка. Школа, двухэтажное кирпичное здание, молчаливо возвышалось на холме над дорогой. Судя по всему, занятия были в самом разгаре, и во дворе не было видно ни одного ученика.

Почти на автомате Дин сделал заказ подошедшей официантке, и когда та ушла, кинул взгляд по сторонам. В кафе кроме него не было ни единого человека, видимо, основной наплыв посетителей приходился на время большой школьной перемены. Часы на стене заведения показывали половину десятого утра – пока ещё слишком рано для набега школьников на точку питания за порцией обеденных харчей.

«Как-то всё в этой истории странно, нелогично и глупо, – Дин поёрзал на стуле и засунул руки в карманы куртки. – Нечисти полагается жрать людей, или на худой конец мучительно убивать ради удовлетворения своих кровавых потребностей. Но не имитировать простой быт, работая в больничке и зашивая поврежденные людские тушки! И уж тем более не ходить в школу, – Дин нервно подёргал ногой. – И тем более не спасать тех, кого изначально собирались прикончить. Да что не так с этими местными вампирами?»

– Доброе утро, мистер Буллет, – голос, который он не ожидал услышать сейчас, да что там, лучше в ближайшее несколько дней, раздался прямо за спиной. Дин подпрыгнул и резко обернулся. Только что в кафе была сонная тишина, разбавленная приятным ожиданием скорого завтрака и неторопливым течением мыслей в голове Дина, и теперь пожалуйста – Эдвард Каллен, вчерашний спаситель собственной персоной, стоит в дверях кафе с вежливой полуулыбкой.

«Вот же ж гадство», – подумал Дин, натянув приветливую улыбку и жестом приглашая присоединиться к нему.

– Здорово, приятель, присаживайся. Прогуливаешь?  
– О, нет, – Эдвард отрицательно покачал головой. – У нас сейчас пятнадцатиминутное окно. Я видел, как вы… ты сюда зашёл и вот, решил поздороваться и узнать, всё ли в порядке.  
– О, всё на удивление прекрасно, – Дин медленно сомкнул пальцы правой руки вокруг рукояти кольта. – Знаешь, – кольт перекочевал из кармана в пространство под столом и упёрся Эдварду в колено. – Говорят, что если выстрелить из этого кольта в вампира, то даже если он выживет – дальнейшее его существование будет серьёзно омрачено незаживающей раной. Проверим теорию практикой?

Лицо Эдварда казалось маской, высеченной из мрамора.

– Я не понимаю, о чём…  
– Знаешь, обычно люди меняются, когда ты наставляешь на них ствол. Так что обойдемся без прелюдий, если бы мне в семнадцать лет малознакомый мужик обещал прострелить колено, я бы уже орал как потерпевший на весь Форкс. А ты и бровью не повёл, прямо Крепкий орешек – спаситель заблудших собачек, а не малолетний пиздюк, – Дин отогнал от себя мысль о собственном вчерашнем лохопедстве. – Предпочитаешь выстрел в любую из конечностей или сразу в сердце?

Эдвард помедлил с ответом.

– Люди боятся того, чего не знают. И ненавидят то, чего боятся. – вампир чуть наклонился вперёд и схлестнулся взглядом с Винчестером.  
– Умпа-лумпы меня пугают до усрачки… маленькие непредсказуемые карлики, бррр, а истреблять таких, как ты – моя повседневная работа.  
– За шутками обычно прячется страх, мистер Буллет.

Эдвард замер, и в этот момент из кухни вышла официантка, неся заказ. Дин кивком поблагодарил её, не отрывая взгляда от лица Эдварда и не опуская оружия, подождал, пока она уйдёт, и свободной рукой придвинул к себе тарелку с бургером. Охотнику пришлось нехотя признать, что в словах вампира была доля правды, поэтому он решил сменить тактику, чтобы попытаться сделать хорошую мину при плохой игре.

– Одного не могу понять, что за спонтанный акт заботы о ближнем после неудачной попытки раскатать меня в мясной блинчик, – охотник вдохнул запах свежеиспеченной булки. – Но я в курсе, что вы, Каллены, придерживаетесь определённой системы… эмм… питания. Сейчас я медленно уберу кольт, и мы с тобой мило побеседуем.

Эдвард, казалось, не испытывал особого страха перед охотником, только его обычно светлые янтарные глаза слегка потемнели, и в них сверкнули недобрые искорки. Дин медленно отвел руку и положил кольт на стол.

– У меня хорошая реакция, приятель, – охотник выразительно поднял бровь. – Может, я не так быстр и силён, как ты, но успею попортить тебе шкурку. Итак, – Винчестер прихватил успевший подостыть бургер одной рукой. – Поведай-ка, мой старый-юный друг, отчего в окрестностях такого тихого городка стали бесследно пропадать люди? Уммм, вкусный бургер, кстати.  
– Моя семья к этому непричастна.  
– Допустим. Как насчёт других вампиров.  
– Мы бы знали.  
– Ой ли.

Эдвард равнодушно пожал плечами.

– А может прижился какой упырь в лесах, а вы и не в курсе?  
– Даже если так. Ни один вампир в здравом уме не будет охотиться на территории оборотней.

Дин поперхнулся.

– Извини, мне пора на занятия, – воспользовавшись моментом, Эдвард спокойно поднялся из-за стола и направился к выходу.

«Вот вам и тихий городишко, мистер Буллет», – бледные губы расплылись в самодовольной улыбке при мысли, что ему удалось уесть заносчивого охотника. Похоже, тот и не подозревал об оборотнях, и даже стало любопытно, как скоро он сопоставит факты.

«Оборотни? Вот это поворот! – Дин ошарашенно и вместе с тем задумчиво наблюдал в окно, как вампир спокойно идёт через школьную парковку. – Вампиры-школьники, оборотни… Сумеречная зона какая-то»

Если бы Эдвард мог перевести дыхание, он бы так и сделал – так его взбесила угроза и дерзкий тон охотника. И ещё у него создалось впечатление, что чем больше Дин нервничал, тем несносней становился. Вампир решил блюсти образ прилежного ученика и всё-таки пошёл на занятие по математике, но мысли его были далеко – теперь он знал, почему этот человек не раздумывая бросился его преследовать в лесу.

«А я еще сетовал, что в нашем краю не бывает сюрпризов. Как говорится, век живи… Кажется, даже Карлайл ни разу в жизни не сталкивался с охотниками, а он-то давно живёт на этом свете. И хотя охотник пока что не имеет претензий к моей семье, всё же стоит предупредить остальных», – Эдвард задумался, начал вертеть в руках карандаш и, не рассчитав силу, переломил его пополам. Некоторые ученики вздрогнули и обернулись на шум.

– Можно выйти? – Эдвард поднял руку. – У меня ручка потекла, и я испачкался.

Учитель кивком выразил свое согласие, и вампир как можно осторожнее, сдерживая от порывистости каждый шаг и движение, встал из-за парты, прошёл через весь класс и вышел в коридор. Поглядев по сторонам и убедившись, что вокруг ни души, Эдвард направился к выходу.

«Может, позвать Элис? Или Эммета? – замедлив шаг, Эдвард перевёл взгляд на лестницу, ведущую на второй этаж. – Пожалуй, нет. Будет паника, выяснение, ненужные расспросы. Не надо. Вначале я прослежу за охотником. Хотя… – он остановился, пытаясь мыслить рационально. – Стоит доиграть роль до конца. Пускай закончится урок, тогда мне не придётся объясняться перед семьей, куда я сбежал посреди занятий, если кто-нибудь решит им об этом рассказать. Ну а Дин, – Эдвард усмехнулся и пошевелил крыльями носа. – Дин никуда не денется от моего нюха.»

Приняв решение, Эдвард развернулся и вернулся обратно в класс.  
  
**VII. Всё страньше и страньше**  
  
– О, «детка» вернулась к папочке, – Дин скатился с кровати, заслышав милый сердцу шум мотора импалы. За три с половиной часа ему уже порядком наскучило ожидание, неуёмная натура требовала экшена и пожрать. Дин потёр руками лицо – от скуки пришлось даже вздремнуть с полчасика – и пошёл открывать.  
– Держи, – Сэм вручил брату картонный подстаканник с двумя бумажными стаканами кофе, и перехватил удобнее ноутбук и папку с бумагами. – Я раздобыл кое-какие сведения.  
– Я бы не обиделся, если бы ты раздобыл ещё кое-что съестное, – Дин хмуро обвел взглядом номер. – Утренний перекус нельзя назвать завтраком, и все из-за Каллена.

Сэм прищурился.

– Только вот не начинай, а, – Винчестер-старший досадливо поморщился.  
– Ты опять выставил себя идиотом перед нечистью?  
– Не совсем. Просто всё пошло немного не так, и вообще, он застал меня врасплох.  
– Давай выкладывай, а я пока разложу в нужном порядке распечатки, – Сэм вывалил бумаги на стол и выжидающе уставился на брата. Дин картинно закатил глаза.  
– Окей. Я наблюдал за школой, сидя в кафе напротив…  
– Да ты там жрал небось…  
– …и тут как гром среди ясного неба заявился этот Каллен. Мы дружески побеседовали.  
– Ты? Дружески? С вампиром?  
– Да, дружески, к тому же у меня нашёлся для него железный аргумент. Ты знаешь, я умею быть чертовски убедителен. И теперь он знает, что я знаю, что он вампир.  
– Угу, – хмыкнул Сэм, шурша листками. – Ты повторяешься.  
– И наверняка догадывается, что я не просто лихой техасский ковбой.  
– Уж не железный ли в прямом смысле довод навёл его на эту мысль?  
– Сэмми, я был сама вежливость и очарование.  
– Угу, – Сэм оторвался от разглядывания распечатанной карты. – Помимо выяснения, у кого шары крепче, твой немёртвый приятель ничего интересного не поведал?  
– Вообще-то поведал, – Дин задумчиво присел на край кровати. – Дословно – «Ни один вампир в здравом уме не будет охотиться на территории оборотней».

Сэм медленно выпрямился.

– Это плохо, – озабоченно произнес он. – Потому что когда я просматривал списки мест пропажи туристов, а всего таких мест семь, то мне показалось, что они находились недалеко друг от друга в стороне к пляжу Ла Пуш. Сейчас… – Сэм включил ноутбук, и пока тот грузился, взял несколько верхних листов из стопки. Дин заинтересованно подошёл к нему.

– Вот, сейчас мы проверим, – Сэм открыл карты Google и принялся вбивать координаты в строку поиска. Один за другим маркеры появлялись на карте, и большая их часть кучковалась на одной территории.

– На территории резервации индейцев, – протянул Дин. – Как интересно…  
– Что там было сказано про оборотней?  
– Индейцы-оборотни и школьники вампиры? Очешуительно! – Дин вскочил и прошёлся по комнате.

Внезапно рация, настроенная на полицейскую частоту и молчавшая до этого момента с самого приезда Винчестеров в Форкс, зашипела. Дин одним прыжком преодолел расстояние до рации, схватил её и поднял повыше. Волна ловилась плохо, но сквозь помехи были слышны отдельные слова – «…всем ближайшим постам округа… сообщение… второе пересечение 110й и Квиллают-роуд… координаты… пустая стоянка, кровь… людей не обнаружено…»

– Что-то наш любитель туристических консервов зачастил с перекусами, – пробурчал Дин, хватая куртку и направляясь к выходу.  
– Плохо, – Сэм последовал за братом. – Опережает собственный график.  
– По коням, может мы успеем добраться до места раньше, чем копы. Догоняй, Сэмми!

Эдвард оттолкнулся от стены мотеля и сделал пару осторожных шагов вдоль здания.

Несколькими минутами ранее он вновь предпринял попытку прочесть мысли вначале Дина, а потом Сэма, но попытка опять сорвалась – кроме визжащих и рычащих образов и мешанины из хаотичных ощущений, ему ничего не удалось почувствовать.

Они всё же догадались, кто является ликанами, более того, Дин не единственный охотник, приехавший в Форкс. Эдварду чрезвычайно не нравилось такое развитие событий, но ещё больше ему не нравилось то, что некто шарится по округу и явно пожирает с оболочкой и потрохами заблудших путников. В принципе, репутации Калленов ничего не угрожало, раз уж квилеты решили вызвать на подмогу охотников за нечистью – это указывало на то, что вампирское семейство вне подозрений. Но факт такого разгульства чужака сам по себе очень настораживал и мог привлечь излишнее внимание людей.

«Где находится пересечение сто десятой и Квиллают-роуд я знаю. Но посмотрим, куда направятся эти двое».

Уверившись в необходимости следить за охотниками как можно дольше, Эдвард бесшумно скользнул за угол и стал ждать, пока Винчестеры покинут номер.  
  
**VIII. Расскажи мне сказку**  
  
– Долбанные копы, – Дин пошуршал обëрткой от шоколадки и с удовольствием откусил приличный кусок.  
– Они просто делают свою работу, Дин.  
– Нет, они делают нашу работу, только ничего в ней не смыслят, – пробурчал с набитым ртом старший Винчестер. – Придется подождать, пока они свалят. Почему-то большинство наших встреч заканчивается тем, что меня нагибают раком мордой в капот.  
– Такова твоя карма, – Сэм открыл ноутбук. – Посмотрим, что интересного удастся найти про квилетов.

Время тянулось как назло медленно, Дин скучал, ёрзал, спал, выходил из машины и бродил вокруг, тёр ладонями лицо и вглядывался в лес. Младший Винчестер погрузился в чтение легенды о квилетах, изредка хмыкая.

– Дин! – Сэм наконец оторвался от монитора. – Этот округ просто кишит нечистью. Ты только послушай…  
– А? Ну да… – Дин с трудом разлепил веки и утер ладонью угол рта.  
– «…И племя Квилетов превратилось в безжалостных завоевателей. Но дух вождя все ещё был жив, и он воспользовался телом волка, чтобы вернуться и рассказать обо всём», – Сэм захлопнул крышку ноутбука. – Короче, расклад вырисовывается такой, что сами индейцы – вервольфы, и живут на своей волчьей территории. А по соседству с ними на своем участке живет твой добрый знакомец Каллен и его вампирское семейство. У них вроде как нейтралитет, но между собой они не общаются и на земли друг друга не ходят, – Сэм перевёл дыхание.  
– Хорошая работа, Шерлок, – Дин потянулся. – Я чертовски рад тому, что помимо клыкастых друзей у нас теперь появятся ещё и мохнатые.  
– Интересно, а Бобби об этом знает? – Сэм задумчиво посмотрел на чернеющий за окном машины лес.  
– Спросим, когда вернёмся, – Дин повернул ключ зажигания. – Раз рация молчит, то думаю, что на месте преступления не осталось ни одного полицейского. Давай-ка прокатимся.

Оставив машину перед поворотом на лесную тропу, последний километр Винчестеры прошли пешком.  
Эдвард бесшумно следовал параллельно их курсу, изредка принюхиваясь к холодному воздуху и зорко вглядываясь в лес. Внезапно к запаху сырых листьев примешался еле уловимый запах псины и вампира, но вампира чужого, сильного и кровожадного. Присутствия чужаков Эдвард не чувствовал, но шлейф запаха стелился между деревьев.

– Ядрëны пассатижи, – выругался Дин. – Хуже копов могут быть только копы с периферии.  
– Мда, – согласился с братом Сэм, с досадой разглядывая затоптанное место преступления.  
– Сэмми, может быть, нам разбить палатку и дождаться следующего убийства, а? Ты, я, костерок, жареный зефирчик, я буду рассказывать тебе страшные сказки по вечерам.  
– Дин, вся моя жизнь – страшная сказка, не усугубляй.

Эдвард, сидя на дереве, усмехнулся и тут же нахмурился. Эти двое, конечно, те ещё весельчаки, но так они долго будут упираться в глухую стену. Стоило бы подтолкнуть их в верном направлении, и раз уж с Дином они, можно сказать, старые знакомые, то диалог и следует начинать с ним. Винчестер-старший стоял прямо лицом к нему, но не замечал притаившегося вампира, и поэтому Эдвард спрыгнул с дерева, нарочно хрустнув веткой, чтобы его появление не было расценено как нападение и охотники не устроили перестрелку.

И тут же холодное дуло кольта упëрлось ему в лоб.

– Голова – хороший выбор, мистер Каллен. Мгновенная смерть, – с издёвкой сказал Дин, глядя вампиру в глаза.

Эдвард с трудом подавил желание атаковать охотника. Это было бы неразумно, учитывая, что второй направлял на него обрез.  
Повисло напряжённое молчание. Первым не выдержал Сэм.

– Мистер Каллен, вы что-то хотели? – вежливо поинтересовался он, продолжая держать вампира на прицеле.  
– Хочу предложить помощь, – спокойным голосом ответил Эдвард, хотя внутри он был далёк от спокойствия.  
– С чего бы вдруг? – приподнял бровь Дин.  
– Все эти исчезновения людей привлекают излишнее внимание к Форксу, люди начинают присматриваться к соседям. Как вы понимаете, нам это внимание ни к чему.

Братья продолжали держать вампира на мушке.

– А ещё я хочу, чтобы вы быстрее покинули город, – признался Эдвард. – Господа, если бы я хотел вас убить, то сделал бы это ещё вчера.  
– Логично, – Сэм медленно опустил обрез. – Дииин!  
– Что? – отозвался брат, продолжая целиться вампиру в голову.  
– Опусти пушку.  
– Нет уж, Сэм, знаешь, у этого парня глаза как у демона. Это пугает меня до усрачки. Ты же знаешь, на что способны демоны.  
– Не веди себя как девчонка, он вампир – максимум порвёт тебе глотку и напьётся крови.

Дин сделал несколько шагов назад и только потом опустил кольт.

– Сэмми, на пару слов.

Охотники отошли в сторону.

– Ты хочешь довериться кровососущему мертвяку? – прошипел Дин.  
– Ну, он же на диете.  
– Вот именно, мало того, что он кровососущий мертвяк, так ещё и с кукушечкой не дружит, – Винчестер постучал пальцем по виску.  
– Между прочим, я всё слышу, – подал голос вампир.  
– А ты не грей уши. Иди, малыш, погуляй, пока взрослые дяди разговаривают.

Эдвард оскалился, вихрем налетел на охотника, схватил за грудки и как следует встряхнул.

– Мне сто семь лет, и я могу свернуть тебе шею как цыпленку, «малыш», – злобно прорычал вампир. Дин сердито сопел и, не в силах дать отпор, буравил Эдварда взглядом.  
– Воу, воу! Полегче, – Сэм вклинился между братом и вампиром.  
– Дииин, – младший Винчестер оттащил брата в сторону. – Минуточку.

Эдвард снова успокоился и равнодушно махнул рукой, мол, болтайте сколько хотите.

– Дин, ему сто с хреном лет, и, возможно, он видел живого Гитлера. Засунь в жопу свою принципиальность, он не только может, но и готов нам помочь.  
– Иногда мне кажется, что ты приёмный. Сэмми, мы не милуемся с теми, на кого охотимся.  
– А никто и не говорит, что ты должен лобызать его в дёсна. Просто временное перемирие. Как в книге джунглей – водяное перемирие.  
– Окей, – процедил Дин, повернулся к вампиру и примирительно поднял руки. – Ты слышал? Водяное перемирие, кровосос.

Некоторое время все молчали и смотрели друг на друга исподлобья.

– Ну так… – Сэм прокашлялся. – Что у нас есть? Ну, кроме развороченной стоянки и очередных пропавших, которых, кстати, было двое.

Дин открыл было рот, как вдруг что-то быстрое, тёмное и крупное вылетело из кустов и с разгону толкнуло его. Винчестер не удержался и полетел на землю, а стремительное нечто притормозило, собралось из размытого пятна в человеческую фигуру и остановилось. На опешившую троицу, ненавистно ухмыляясь, в упор смотрела молодая женщина с белым, как снег, лицом и копной чёрных волос. Её губы хищно изогнулись, она издала рычание, и, обнажив острые клыки, ринулась на Сэма.

Эдвард едва успел перехватить вампиршу, заслонив Сэма собой, встретился взглядом с красными глазами, пылающими на злом бледном лице. И в следующую секунду с чудовищной силой был отброшен назад, врезался в стоящего сзади охотника, и оба повалились на землю словно кегли.

Грянул выстрел. Эдвард увидел, как вампирша испуганно вздрогнула, замешкалась, разрываемая желанием атаковать и страхом, и растворилась в темноте среди деревьев.

– Кто-нибудь скажет мне, что, блядь, это было? – завопил Дин, продолжая целиться в темноту.  
– Вампир, – ответил Эдвард, поднимаясь земли.  
– Не ты ли говорил, что кроме вашей семейки вегетарианцев, вампиров в Форксе нет?  
– Выходит, что есть, – растерянно ответил Эдвард.  
– Ну и что же ты не заборцевал этого вампирского нелегала своей вампирской супер-силой?  
– Она новорождённая.  
– Чувак, знаешь, я уверен, что младенцы на такое не способны.  
– Это тот редкий случай, когда я согласен с ним, – подал голос Сэм, наконец-то восстановивший дыхание после того, как в него влетело словно высеченное из камня тело Эдварда.  
– Вы не понимаете. Новорождённый вампир плохо контролирует свою силу, эмоции и голод. Это взрывное сочетание делает нас практически неуязвимыми в первые месяцы новой жизни.  
– Очешуительно, – Дин наконец-то опустил кольт.  
– Так что же, выходит, это она похищала людей? – спросил Сэм, стряхивая хвою с куртки.  
– Я не уверен, что такое возможно, но похоже, что у неё есть сообщник. И он оборотень, – Каллен раздул ноздри и повёл носом в сторону. – Я уже не первый раз чую этот запах – собаки и человека. И ещё… – вампир помедлил.  
– Ну? – нетерпеливо выкрикнул Дин.  
– Её лицо… оно показалось мне очень знакомым. Я её определенно видел раньше тут, в городе.  
– Но судя по твоему задумчивому виду – ты не помнишь, где, – Дин произнес это чуть более презрительно, чем было необходимо. Каллен метнул на него быстрый взгляд почерневших глаз.  
– Нет. Но я постараюсь вспомнить.  
– Нам тут больше нечего делать, – подал голос Сэм, рассеянно потирая ушибленный локоть. – Преследовать её сейчас в темноте небезопасно и бесполезно.  
– Погодите, – Дин проявил чудеса сообразительности. – Это двойное убийство было совершено гораздо раньше, чем, по логике, оно должно было быть совершено, так? – он сделал неопределённый жест руками в воздухе. Эдвард непонимающе посмотрел на него.  
– Ну да, – Сэм кивнул. – Мы говорили об этом сегодня днëм.  
– Кажется, эта чëртова баба устроила нам ловушку, – Дин кинул злобный взгляд в направлении, в котором скрылась упыриха. – Она знала, что мы пойдём сюда и будем тут… одни, – закончил он, глядя на Каллена.  
– И похоже, что она не испугалась присутствия другого вампира, – Сэм решительно направился в сторону выхода из леса. – Нам определённо лучше убраться отсюда сейчас.  
– Кто-то настучал ей о нашем приезде, – размышлял на ходу Дин. – Ну и какой падле надо ноги повыдёргивать за такое?  
– Ликатропу? – предложил кандидатуру для экзекуции вампир.  
– Получается, что среди индейцев завелась крыса, – подытожил Сэм.  
– Крыса-оборотень, – скаламбурил Дин. – Всё страньше и страньше.  
– Все чудесатее и чудесатее, – добавил Сэм.  
– Все любопытственнее и любопытственнее, – закончил цитату Эдвард.

Охотники остановились и с удивлением уставились на вампира.

– Что? Я тоже читал эту сказку.

Троица вышла к машине.

– Спасибо за то, что прикрыл, – поблагодарил вампира Сэм.

Тот кивнул в ответ. Братья направились к машине, Сэм открыл дверь и оглянулся. Вампир неподвижно стоял, сливаясь с темнотой, только лицо белело на фоне черноты леса.

– Дин.  
– Что?

Сэм чуть кивнул в сторону вампира и сделал страшные глаза.

– Нееет, – шепотом возмутился Винчестер.  
– Диин.  
– Я сказал нет.  
– Диииин.  
– Да блядь, ладно, – выругался охотник. – Эй, Каллен, тебя подвезти до Форкса?

Эдвард с долей удивления посмотрел на охотника.

– Ответная любезность, – зачем-то уточнил Дин.  
– Да, было бы неплохо, – согласился вампир, он вполне мог добраться до дома своим ходом, но не мог отказать себе в странном удовольствии побыть в компании охотников. С трудом, но Эдвард признался себе, что каждая встреча с Дином была как новый укол адреналина, пробуждающий притупившийся интерес к жизни.  
– Садись, Белоснежка, домчу с ветерком.  
  
**IX. Двое в импале, не считая вампира**  
  
Импала подъехала к мотелю, когда уже окончательно стемнело, и даже в городе было хоть глаз выколи.  
Дин кинул быстрый взгляд в зеркало заднего вида – Эдвард неподвижным изваянием застыл на заднем сидении и, повернув голову в сторону дороги, смотрел в окно.

Всю дорогу охотники помалкивали, проникнуть в их разум Эдварду опять не удалось, и поэтому, будучи предоставлен сам себе, вампир погрузился в неспешные размышления, убаюканный размеренным гулом мотора и биением смертных сердец.

Правильным в сложившейся ситуации было сообщить Карлайлу и об охотниках, и уж тем более о чужом вампире, орудующем в окрестностях Форкса, но это бы тут же положило конец только начавшейся авантюре. Голос разума требовал поступить рационально, но Эдвард просто не мог отказать себе в возможности скинуть оковы скуки, снова почувствовать азарт и взбудоражить притупившиеся эмоции.

– Выметайтесь, засранцы, – Дин вынул ключ из замка зажигания. – Моя детка устала возить ваши задницы.

Вампир скинул охватившее его за время поездки оцепенение и удивлённо посмотрел на Сэма.

– «Деткой» он зовет машину, – пояснил Сэм.  
– Может, нам лучше оставить вас с «деткой» наедине? – поинтересовался Эдвард у старшего Винчестера.  
– Не слушай его, крошка, – Дин любовно провёл рукой по рулю. – Что этот кровосос может знать о чувствах.

Вампир покачал головой и вылез из салона.

– И что теперь? – спросил Сэм, захлопнув дверь.

На парковке повисла выжидательная тишина.

– Кто как, а я хочу пожрать и прикончить бутылочку пивка, – Дин поёжился на холоде и сунул руки в задние карманы джинсов.

Эдвард посмотрел на охотников, обвёл взглядом парковку и негромко проговорил:

– Она может вернуться за вами. Пожалуй, я побуду поблизости, – вампир развернулся и зашагал прочь.  
– Эдвард, – окликнул его Сэм.

Вампир замедлил шаг и обернулся.

– Пойдём, – кивком головы младший Винчестер предложил ему последовать за собой к двери номера.  
– Сэм, тебя что, головушкой сегодня сильно приложило? Я не буду спать в одном помещении с упырём, – возмущенно зашипел на брата Дин.  
– Я никогда не сплю, – хладнокровно произнес Эдвард.  
– Тем более! – нервно отозвался Дин. – Ладно, но учтите, что этой ночью я не сомкну глаз, и всё это будет по вашей вине.

Братья вошли в номер, на пороге старший Винчестер, вспомнив что-то, повернулся к вампиру.

– Тебе требуется приглашение?  
– Нет, я же не Дракула из фильмов, – ответил Эдвард, проходя мимо охотника внутрь.  
– Боженька, дай мне сил пережить эту ночь, – Дин покривил рот и сразу же направился к своей сумке. – Коньячок сейчас точно не повредит.  
– Завязывал бы ты, – Сэм бросил куртку на свою кровать и включил радио.  
– Сэмми, не учи батьку ебаться, – отрезал Дин, открывая бутылку. – Придурок.  
– Урод.  
– Это с каких пор я урод?  
– Ты всегда им был.  
– Сэм, у меня тяжёлая жизнь и трудная судьба, мне можно, – Дин залпом опрокинул стакан и довольно облизнулся.  
– Вы ещё подеритесь, – подал голос Эдвард, с любопытством осматривая место предстоящей «ночёвки».  
– Завали хлебало, Снежка.

Эдвард стиснул зубы, так, что напряглись скулы, но сдержался – вампир всё ещё не мог привыкнуть к откровенному прямодушию охотника.

– Дин, когда-нибудь ты нарвëшься на большие неприятности, – Сэм неодобрительно покачал головой. – И всему виной будет твой дурной нрав.

Эдвард снял пальто, аккуратно повесил его на спинку стула и сел.

– Ты собираешься просидеть там всю ночь? – поинтересовался Дин, наливая ещё коньяку.

Вампир утвердительно кивнул.

– И не спать?

Вампир опять кивнул.

– Срань господня, – Дин глотнул коньяка. – Я точно не усну, если не надерусь.  
– Плесни-ка и мне рюмашку, – попросил Сэм, осознав, что ему предстоит спать под присмотром бдительного ока вампира. – А то что-то горло побаливает.  
– А что все так напряглись? – невинно спросил Эдвард, не удержался и оскалился в клыкастой улыбке.

Братья переглянулись и одновременно опустошили стаканы.

– Сэмми, мы вроде хотели пожрать. Составишь мне компанию в набеге на кухню?  
– Я не уверен, что в мотеле есть круглосуточная столовка, – Сэм глянул в окно. – Но мы можем сбегать в магазин через дорогу.  
– Веди себя прилично. И не шарься по нашим вещам, – напутствовал Эдварда Дин, сделав рукой жест «я слежу за тобой», и вышел наружу за Сэмом.  
– Сэм, я тебе этого не прощу, – донеслось с улицы.  
– Да, я, возможно, принял опрометчивое решение, признаю. Поздняк метаться. Но знаешь, Дин…  
– О, только не сейчас, – простонал старший Винчестер.  
– Нет, сейчас, – Сэм был настроен решительно. – Прекрати злить его. Зачем ты это делаешь?

Дин упрямо засопел, шагая рядом с братом.

«Как дети малые», – подумал Эдвард, недоумевая, что может объединять таких разных людей.

Винчестеры вернулись минут через пятнадцать, Эдвард заслышал их переругивание издалека и поморщился – охотники производили слишком много шума, и это раздражало, как плохо ловящаяся радиоволна.

– Козел, сам мудак, нет ты, – продолжая перекидываться оскорблениями, братья ввалились в номер.

Дин скинул куртку, швырнул её на кровать, а сам плюхнулся на стул напротив вампира:

– Дорогая, я дома.

Сэм отвесил брату подзатыльник:

– Дииин, не начинай.  
– Ещё раз так сделаешь, руку оторву по самую жопу.  
– Может, мне всё же подождать снаружи? – поинтересовался Эдвард, наблюдая за перепалкой.  
– Нет, – Сэм переложил бумажные пакеты на стол. – Пусть учится себя вести нормально в присутствии чужих. Но если он тебя достанет, можешь ему хорошенько врезать, я не против.  
– Но-но, – возразил Дин, поднимаясь со стула и запуская руку в пакет. – Я не виноват, что у вас, девочки, напрочь отсутствует чувство юмора, – выудив из пакета сэндвич и банку пива, он не раздеваясь расположился на кровати.  
– Почему ты всë спускаешь ему с рук? – поинтересовался Эдвард у Сэма. – Все эти колкости…  
– Потому что он мой невыносимый старший брат, – Сэм вздохнул. Эдвард заинтересованно посмотрел на Дина, но промолчал.  
– Зачем ты ему это сказал? – возмущëнно поперхнулся Дин.  
– Да какая теперь разница? Проехали, – Сэм открыл банку пива и отхлебнул. – Подведëм итоги. Что нам известно?  
– О первом похищение писали в газетах в начале августа, – припомнил вампир.  
– Похищения происходили с интервалом примерно в тринадцать дней, – подал голос с кровати Дин. – Кроме последнего, но оно было приманкой для нас.  
– Любопытно, тринадцать дней – это промежуток, когда вампиру не надо охотиться, – сообщил Эдвард. – Если, конечно, он питается человеческой кровью.  
– Что ещё? – спросил Сэм.  
– Она охотится в паре с ликантропом, – Эдвард воскресил в памяти запах с места похищения. – Со странным ликантропом.  
– Ну, не знаю, как обстоят дела там у вас по ту сторону луны, но в нашем мире оборотень – странная хрень сама по себе. Сэмми, кинь-ка мне чипсов.  
– Нет, он действительно необычный. Не знаю, как будто человек и волк одновременно, – попытался объяснить вампир. – Обычно ликантропы просто воняют псиной.  
– О, так это челобака – человек-собака, лучший друг сам себе, – вспомнив космобольцев, воскликнул Дин и захрустел чипсами.  
– Это всё? – Сэм сделал пару заметок в блокноте.  
– Не, ещё Белоснежка её узнал, но не помнит подробностей. Или не хочет говорить.

Сэм и Эдвард скептически уставились на Винчестера-старшего.

– Да-да, я помню, водяное перемирие. Дружеские обнимашки? – Дин осклабился и развёл руки. Вампир презрительно фыркнул.  
– Дин, будь порассудительнее, – Сэм устало подпёр голову рукой. – У нас с тобой, между прочим, возникла серьёзная проблема.  
– А когда это у нас возникали несерьёзные проблемы?  
– В этот раз конфликт интересов. Если вампирша сотрудничает с оборотнем, то получается, что в этом деле замешан кто-то из наших нанимателей.  
– Вы работаете на оборотней? – неприятно удивился Эдвард.  
– Нет, мы работаем на индейцев, которые кокетливо умолчали, о том, что они оборотни, – сердито ответил старший Винчестер. – Думаешь, мы по собственному желанию ввязались в этот веро-упырий ералаш?  
– Кто вас знает. Одно могу сказать точно, вампиршу надо уничтожить, – категорично заявил Эдвард, проигнорировав тон охотника. – И желательно сделать это раньше, чем она повторит попытку напасть. А она попытается, уж поверьте – её задумка сорвалась, и мы трое видели её лицо.  
– Мы даже не знаем, где она прячется, – Сэм развёл руками. – Предлагаешь выслеживать её по всему лесу?  
– Я могу обнаружить её запах, и я чувствую присутствие другого вампира, – Эдвард встал и прошёлся по комнате, сложив руки за спиной.  
– А может, сделаем проще – Снежка, ты упомянул, что вампирский приятель не совсем нормальный оборотень, так может тогда зайдем с другого конца? Вместо того, чтобы бегать за Вампиреллой по лесу, просто погуляем по вервольфской деревушке и выследим её сообщника?  
– Не получится, – ответил Эдвард, – Как бы не было велико моё желание помочь вам в устранении новорождённой, Договор я не нарушу.

Винчестеры переглянулись и выжидательно уставились на вампира.

– Ах, да, раз ваши работодатели решили умолчать о том, что они оборотни, то явно не вдавались в подробности нашего соседства.  
– Ну, мы знаем про нейтралитет, – ответил Сэм.  
– Нейтралитет? Так они это называют? – Эдвард усмехнулся. – Договор, господа, вот, что удерживает ваших скрытных нанимателей от того, чтобы разделаться с моей семьёй.  
– Ну и каковы условия вашего Договора? – нарочито скучающим тоном поинтересовался Дин, хотя на самом деле ему было чрезвычайно любопытно узнать подробности.  
– Мы не убиваем людей и не пересекаем границы их территории.  
– Кратенько и со вкусом, – оценил старший Винчестер.  
– Да, и заодно это делает предложенный тобой план невыполнимым, – пробурчал Сэм. – Хотя, признаю, идея была хороша.  
– Ну, тогда мы можем устроить дружеский пикничок на природе с закусками и выпивкой, – Дин отправил в рот последнюю чипсину. – И подождать, пока наша Лилит сама придёт. Можно даже пострелять по бутылочкам для привлечения внимания.  
– Предложение не лишено смысла. Ей надо довести начатое до конца, а мы просто предоставим ей такой шанс, – поддержал идею Эдвард.  
– Что-то меня не привлекает идея стать вампирской закуской, – вздохнул Сэм.  
– Ну тебе же никто не предлагает подставить свою нежную шейку под её клыки, – пожал плечами Дин, стрельнул глазами в сторону вампира и, подозрительно прищурившись, уточнил. – Или предлагает?  
– Несомненно, предлагает – мы, кровососы, заботимся о себе подобных, – ехидно парировал Эдвард. – А она вампир, и вампир новорождённый, ей же надо питаться. А человеческая кровь сладка… – глаза Эдварда затуманились, словно он воскрешал в памяти ощущения. – Ты словно припадаешь к источнику жизненной энергии невероятной силы… Ведь мы, как вы помните, произошли именно от людей, а не от животных, – ухмыльнулся Эдвард, вновь направляя взгляд на братьев, и снова сделался серьёзным. – Поэтому именно живой человек с его сердцебиением может приманить агрессивного и голодного вампира.  
– Ну, знаешь, я считаю, что пить кровь людей как-то неэтично, что ли. Это всё равно, что отбирать конфетку у младенца, – Сэм откинулся на спинку стула и вытянул ноги под столом.  
– Насильственный метод не единственный способ получить желаемое, – Эдвард пожал плечами. – Если у вампира хороший самоконтроль, то он может пить кровь, не убивая.  
– Это как? Мадам, позвольте мне глотнуть вашей кровушки?

Вампир усмехнулся.

– Не совсем. Природа вампиров такова, что мы кажемся людям очень привлекательными. Всё: движения, тембр голоса и даже наш запах притягивают вас. Немного времени и фантазии, и любой человек добровольно отдаст не только свою кровь…

Дин отметил про себя, что вампир не приукрашивает своих способностей – за всё время нахождения в компании этого немёртвого парня он уже пару раз ловил себя на неестественном желании расслабиться, поддаться чарам гипнотического и убаюкивающего голоса, но успевал стряхнуть пленительное оцепенение, не позволяя сознанию ослабить контроль над ситуацией. Винчестер нервно облизнул губы, понимая, что только что вот опять, уплыв мыслями дальше, чем стоило бы, он чуть было не поддался чарам упыря, и решил свести всё к шутке.

– А мне достаточно сказать «Привет, красавица, я Дин! У меня тут тачка за углом. Как насчёт прокатиться?»  
– Погоди-ка, – перебил его Сэм и с любопытством уставился на вампира, почёсывая затылок. – Если человеческая кровь так хороша и… питательна, и вы можете получить её без убийств, то почему твоя семья питается кровью животных?  
– Потому что мы не отбираем конфеты у младенцев, – Эдвард улыбнулся и, немножко помедлив, добавил. – И чтобы не искушать себя. Грань слишком тонка, можно не заметить, как переступишь.  
– Ты что, как наркоман в завязке? – поинтересовался Дин.  
– Вроде того.  
– Сэмми, прикинь, из всех упырей мира нам достался чувак из общества анонимных вампиров.  
– Дин, полегче, – Сэм проглотил последний кусочек сэндвича и нервно почесал лопатку. – У меня такое ощущение, что я упал на муравейник.  
– Ну так вали в душ.  
– Да, я помоюсь, а потом буду отмывать кишки и кровищу со стен, потому что вы двое поцапаетесь.  
– Я себя контролирую, – сообщил вампир.  
– Сэмми, не оставляй меня с ним наедине, – взмолился Дин. – Хочешь, я потру тебе спинку?  
– Мы уже не раз оставались наедине, – хмыкнул вампир, сверля старшего Винчестера острым взглядом неподвижных светло-янтарных глаз. – Ничего страшного не произошло.

Сэм замешкался, почесал шею.

– А, пофиг. Можешь его стукнуть, но не сильно, – разрешил вампиру Сэм и скрылся в ванной.  
– Предатель, – крикнул ему вслед Дин, развалился на кровати, скрестив руки на груди, и уставился на Эдварда в ответ, воспользовавшись возможностью как следует рассмотреть вампира. Не испытывая в данный момент необходимость озвучивать свои мысли другим людям, самому себе Винчестер мог пересказать все впечатления от увиденного без утайки – вампир выглядел как юнец, обладающий телосложением легкоатлета, в каждом его движении чувствовалась сила и пружинящая кошачья грация; небрежно взъерошенные рыжеватые волосы отдельными прядками падали на лоб, обрамляя такое классически пропорциональное лицо, что оно вне времени считалось бы привлекательным. Дин мог без труда представить того в костюме-тройке и фетровой шляпе – эдакий гангстерский шик лихих двадцатых. Вот только чуть утомлённый, слегка пресыщенный жизнью и скучающий взгляд выдавал истинный возраст вампира, и эти золотистые глаза сейчас смотрели на Дина с лёгким прищуром, изучая лицо смертного.

«Рыжий дьявол – бледный и прекрасный, как наркоман», – язвительное сравнение само пришло на ум, и Винчестер хмыкнул, остановив взгляд на изящных руках вампира с длинными тонкими пальцами и подумав вдруг, что сидящий напротив мертвец наверняка играет на музыкальном инструменте, пишет стихи и, быть может, даже ведет дневничок – кисти рук навевали ассоциацию с утончённой и артистичной натурой. Перед внутренним взором Дина явственно всплыла картина, как столетний кровосос пишет в тетрадочке что-нибудь в духе «Дорогой дневник, вот прошёл еще один день моего бессмертного существования…», и Винчестер не смог сдержать иронической улыбки.

– Нравится? – поинтересовался Эдвард.  
– Ты, конечно, симпатичный упырёнок, но я предпочитаю женщин, – Дин перевёл взгляд выше, и его глаза встретились с жëлтыми глазами вампира. – Живых.  
– Спасибо за уточнение, а то я уж подумал всякое, – ответил Эдвард, продолжая неотрывно смотреть в глаза охотника.

Вампира удивлял и одновременно настораживал тот факт, что если Сэм легко принял новые правила игры и, казалось, не испытывал неудобств от необходимости сотрудничать с вампиром, то его брат с завидной стойкостью не сдавал позиций, намеренно держа дистанцию в общении и выставляя барьер язвительных шуток.

– Дуэль в гляделки? – предложил Винчестер.  
– Проиграешь – мне не обязательно моргать.  
– Вот поэтому я и не люблю нечисть, в вас нет ничего человеческого.  
– Не забывай, что мой вид произошел как раз от людей, – Эдвард склонил голову набок.  
– Ну да, а люди – от обезьян, но мы ведь не закусываем ими с голодухи, – Дин поправил подушку за спиной. – Два monkey-бургера, большую колу и пирожок, с собой.  
– Поверь мне – на вкус ничего необычного или деликатесного, – вампир слегка изогнул верхнюю губу в полуулыбке.  
– Ну и срань! – сердито бросил Дин, но после небольшой паузы добавил. – Хотя знавал я одного парня, который… Фу, лучше не вспоминать.

Охотник понял, что Эдвард не собирается продолжать этот разговор, и перспектива сидеть один на один с молчаливым вампиром не слишком его радовала. К тому же Дин отдавал себе отчёт, что болтовня помогает ему справится с накатывающей сонливостью, да и вопросы к бессмертному существу всё же имелись.

– Слушай, жмурик, а что ты делал тогда в четверг возле места похищения?  
– Проходил мимо и услышал ваш разговор, вот и стало любопытно, что это за неведанные птички чирикают в наших лесах, – Эдварду нравилось поддразнивать Винчестера – воспитание и возраст не позволяли ему откровенно хамить, но от лёгких подколов удержаться было сложно – до того забавно охотник реагировал на них.  
– Неюный орнитолог, – Дин метнул недовольный взгляд на вампира. – Так тебе же вроде нельзя ходить в гости к краснокожим верам?  
– Формально я и не нарушил границ, какая-то пара ярдов – и квилетам нечего мне предъявить.  
– А сегодня ты тоже просто мимо проходил?  
– Нет, сегодня я намеренно за вами следил, – пренебрежительно ответил Эдвард, поглаживая себя пальцами по тыльной стороне кисти.  
– Чувак, я знаю, что ты вампир, и вы, ребятки, в принципе ебанутые, но преследование охотников… Это нездорово даже для говорящего кадавра. В конце концов, мы с братом не милые школьницы в клетчатых юбочках.  
– Так даже интересней, Дин. Так даже интересней.  
– И какой у тебя интерес? – Дин положил ноги поудобнее, готовый услышать неправдоподобный ответ.  
– Дай подумать, какой же у вампира может быть интерес, – Эдвард выдержал театральную паузу, задумчиво прикрыв глаза. – Пожалуй, гастрономический. Точно гастрономический.  
– Попридержи лошадок, красавчик, – по веселому тону охотника было заметно, что ему понравилась ехидная шпилька вампира. – Не забывай, что ты как толстуха на диете в кондитерском магазине – смотреть можно, жрать нельзя.

Эдвард хотел парировать, но не успел.

– О чудо, все живы, и я не вижу следов борьбы, – наигранно удивлëнно воскликнул Сэм, выходя из ванной.  
– Я же сказал, что контролирую себя, – повторил вампир, бросив на Дина задумчивый взгляд.  
– А я его не подкалывал, – подал голос Дин. – И не смотри так подозрительно. Я был хорошим мальчиком.  
– Ну, и какие у нас планы на завтра? – Сэм плюхнулся на кровать и зевнул.  
– Пикник? – предложил Дин. – Или у кого-нибудь есть другие предложения?

Вампир с Сэмом молчали.

– Значит пикничок, – подытожил старший Винчестер. – Будем действовать нашим любимым методом.  
– Это каким же? – поинтересовался Эдвард.  
– Нарываться. Если неприятности не идут к нам, то мы идем к ним, – пояснил Сэм и ещё раз зевнул. – Парни, не знаю как вы, но сегодняшний поход меня утомил. Дин, предлагаю не затягивать с отходом ко сну, терять завтра светлое время суток было бы неразумно.

Сэм щёлкнул выключателем настольной лампы, и комната погрузилась в сумрак. Через полуприкрытое шторами, запылëнное стекло проникал свет уличного фонаря, едва освещая неподвижную фигуру Эдварда, застывшую на стуле у окна.

– Спокойной ночи, Дин, Эд, – Сэм нырнул под одеяло.  
– Нет, ну я, конечно, попытаюсь уснуть… – старший брат поворочался, поскрипев кроватью и повздыхав, но вскоре затих, его дыхание выровнялось, и в комнате стало совсем безмолвно.

Эдвард закрыл глаза и откинул голову назад, слушая звуки ночи за окном: шорох палых листьев по асфальту, гул проводов на ветру, первые неуверенные капли дождя.

БАМ. БАМ. БАМ.

«Это какое-то проклятие», – подумал вампир, бесшумно поднялся со стула и встал между кроватями охотников.

Справа размеренно билось сердце Сэма, негромкое, как у всех людей, а слева нестерпимо громко отбивало ритм сердце старшего Винчестера.

«Как набат». И на ум пришли строки классика – «А потому не спрашивай, по ком звонит колокол: он звонит по тебе».

Эдвард нервно передёрнул плечами, отгоняя тревожные ассоциации. Если он хочет уберечь свое семейство от ненужных подозрений и вытекающих из этого проблем, то ему придется действовать в связке с охотниками. А раз так – нужно привыкать к Дину и вырабатывать самоконтроль. Его не должно смущать биение сердца охотника и шум его крови, иначе в один прекрасный момент это закончится плохо. Он неслышно подошёл к старшему Винчестеру. Тот спал на краю кровати, засунув руку под подушку и наверняка сжимая в ней кольт.

«Ладно, только осторожно…» – Эдвард бесшумно пристроился на край койки в опасной близости от человека. От того шёл жар, удары его сердца грохотали у вампира в ушах, и Эдвард, стиснув вылезшие клыки, замер, сосредоточился и попытался успокоиться. Вожделение стало медленно отступать, но пылающее тело рядом на кровати, казалось, обжигало его подобно пламени. Вампир прикрыл глаза и приготовился ждать утра, чувствуя, как его ледяная кожа начинает оттаивать и согреваться под напором вулканической температуры лежащего рядом тела.  
X. Мертвец в постели  
Сэм проснулся, потянулся и поморщился, всё тело неприятно ныло после вчерашнего вампирского боулинга, где он поучаствовал в роли кегли. Винчестер посмотрел на кровать брата, тот спал, зарывшись в одеяло, а рядом на краешке кровати, облокотившись на спинку, лежал Эдвард и что-то читал с планшетника, изредка касаясь экрана тонкими бледными пальцами.

Эдвард заметил, что охотник проснулся и открыл было рот, чтобы поздороваться, но Сэм опередил его, приложив палец к губам и призывая сохранять тишину.  
Эдвард вопросительно посмотрел, но промолчал.  
Младший Винчестер, стараясь не шуметь, встал с кровати, осторожно взял лежащий на столе телефон, направил объектив камеры в сторону кровати брата.

– Дин, проснись и пой!  
– Заткнись и спи, – раздалось из-под одеяла.  
– Дин, почему в твоей кровати лежит мëртвый мужик? – Сэм едва сдерживал смех.  
– Какой к чертям мужик? – одеяло зашевелилось, и показалась взъерошенная голова старшего Винчестера. Дин сонно щурился, оглянулся и заорал:

– Едритский ёжик! – охотник вскочил с кровати, путаясь в одеяле.

Сэм не выдержал и загоготал, выронив телефон.

– Да вы, блядь, издеваетесь?

Дин выглядел настолько комично, что даже вампир не сдержался и рассмеялся негромким мелодичным смехом.

– Убью обоих, – прошипел старший Винчестер и скрылся в ванной, громко хлопнув дверью.

– Ну-с, – Сэм быстро пожал плечами, натягивая куртку. – Вы как хотите, а я быстро сбегаю в ближайший кафетерий и куплю чего-нибудь поесть. Нам с братом надо питаться чаще, чем тебе. Ну, если ты понимаешь, о чём я, – Сэм выразительно поднял брови.  
– Иди, я послежу за обстановкой, – Эдвард усмехнулся. – В радиусе двух миль вокруг точно чисто, никто посторонний тут не ошивается.

Сэм ушёл, а спустя десять минут из ванной показалась голова Дина, состроила недовольное лицо и спросила:

– А где Сэм? Если ты его сожрал…  
– Даже если так, что ты сделаешь? Отхлещешь меня мокрым полотенцем? – Эдвард выразительно посмотрел на оставленный на кровати кольт, недосягаемый сейчас для охотника. Винчестер недовольно закусил губу.  
– Нееет, мы же не дети. Я сначала оденусь, выпью чашечку местного гадкого кофейку и только потом пристрелю тебя.  
– Пока ты не привел свой гениальный план в действие, знай, что Сэм вышел за завтраком для вас обоих, – неторопливо ответил Эдвард, не желая пререкаться с охотником с самого утра, и перелистнул электронную страницу в планшетнике.  
– Вот мог бы сразу так и ответить, – пробурчал Дин, выходя из ванной в двух полотенцах – одно прикрывало бёдра, другое Винчестер накинул на плечи. Подойдя к стулу, на котором висела его позавчерашняя футболка, он поднял её, понюхал и брезгливо поморщился. Порывшись в сумке, Дин извлек чистую майку, скинул верхнее полотенце и быстро натянул её на себя. Потом кинул взгляд на тумбочку и радостно воскликнул. – О, кренделёчки!

Эдвард покосился на охотника – тот, обнаружив двухдневной давности пакет с крендельками, с удовольствием принялся ими хрустеть.

– Кренделёк? – предложил Дин, заметив взгляд Эдварда.  
– Нет, спасибо, я не ем человеческую пищу, – вежливо отказался вампир.  
– Чувак, зачем нужна жизнь, если ты не можешь насладиться вкусом… – Дин покрутил пакетик в руках и прочел вслух. – Подсластителя, загустителя, ароматизатора идентичного натуральному и Е-шками с разными циферками.  
– Мне было семнадцать, когда пришлось выбирать между смертью и новой жизнью, – Эдвард медленно положил планшет на стол. – А я очень не хотел умирать.

Дин подбросил кренделёк и поймал его ртом на лету. Эдвард улыбнулся.

– А как ты решил стать охотником?  
– Я не решал, – Дин небрежно швырнул пустой пакетик на тумбочку. – Это семейное дело, лишившее нас с Сэмом детства и перспектив на нормальную жизнь. Вот такая вот хуйня. И сейчас я в номере мотеля где-то в жопе мира стою в одной футболке и без штанов перед столетним вампиром и рассказываю ему о своем трудном детстве. Просто чудесно.

Эдвард неожиданно для себя рассмеялся вслух. Непосредственность Винчестера откровенно забавляла его.

– Господи, за что ты меня так ненавидишь, – пробурчал Дин, скрылся в ванной и прокопошился там до прихода Сэма. Эдвард задумчиво проводил его взглядом, чувствуя, как губы опять невольно растягиваются в улыбке. Вспомнив фразу Дина про детство, он посерьëзнел.

«Большую часть времени я плыл по течению, думая исключительно о своих личных проблемах. Надуманных проблемах, – Эдвард воскресил в голове воспоминание о попытке проникнуть в мысли Винчестеров, и о том, что он там увидел. – Этот мир был для меня скучен. Я всегда наблюдал за ним с безразличием. Тёплые летние дни, холодные зимы, заканчивается весна, наступает осень… Смена сезонов ежегодно повторяется. Как вертушка, продолжающая крутиться на ветру, проходило время, и для меня этот мир был неизменным. Я никогда не злился, и моё сердце никогда не билось в восторге. Бессмертные дни проходили перед моими глазами.

А теперь я в эпицентре событий и не знаю, что ждет меня дальше и, боже мой, до чего же приятно это чувство неизвестности».  
  
**XI. Пикник на природе**  
  
В лесу было все также тихо и сыро, деревья почти оголились, сбросив листву на землю. Дин неслышно ступал по пружинящей почве, за ним шёл Сэм, замыкал процессию Эдвард, охраняя тылы и принюхиваясь к влажному холодному воздуху.

– Знаете, – Дин покрутил в руках кольт и остановился. – Мы тут зверюшек пугаем уже второй час. Я вот подумал…  
– …не к добру это.  
– Может просто выследим оборотня? Как я понимаю, он и пахнет сильнее, и не такой быстрый?  
– Я тоже хотел это предложить, – подал голос Эдвард. – Они должны где-то встречаться, так что в любом случае мы наткнёмся на кого-нибудь из них.  
– Давайте не разбредаться, – Сэм приглядывался к кустам, сжимая арбалет. – Нас не должны отрезать друг от друга.

Троица прошла ещё около километра вглубь леса в молчании. Вокруг по прежнему была тишина, только хрустели палые веточки под ногами.

– Леголас, что видит твой эльфийский взор? – поинтересовался Дин у вампира.  
– Она тут везде наследила, – Эдвард медленно покрутил головой. – Но запах оборотня очень слаб. Давайте брать правее, ближе к границе резервации, в той стороне он становится чëтче.  
– Окей, Натти*, – Дин сменил направление. – Смотри, как бы твои пушистые друзья не учуяли нас первыми.  
– Они не пересекают черту. У нас же договор.  
– Ишь, прямо оплот благородства, – Дин с подозрением осматривал каждый куст.

Эдвард с усилием втянул воздух и выдохнул, втянул ещё раз и оскалился:

– Стойте. Я чую их обоих. Но оборотня мало… а вот вампир где-то рядом, совсем близко.

Винчестеры остановились, встав спинами друг к другу и направив оружие вперёд. Лес настороженно шуршал, Эдвард принюхивался к сырому воздуху, застыв неподвижно.  
Внезапно над землей мелькнуло что-то шустрое, одновременно с этим раздался запоздалый треск кустов, и Сэм полетел на землю от сильного толчка в спину. Дин среагировал мгновенно, выстрелил в метнувшуюся к кустам тень, но промахнулся. Звук ломающихся веток раздался уже с другой стороны, Дин развернулся, пальнул ещё раз, но пуля опять ушла мимо.

– Твою мать! – выругался в сердцах Дин. – Эта сучка слишком шустрая!  
– Эд, не стой! – Сэм подал голос, поднимаясь на ноги. – Задержи её!

Вампирша захихикала и на мгновение выскочила на открытый участок. Прежде чем Эдвард бросился на нее, Дин успел рассмотреть противницу. Молодая девушка, вчерашняя школьница, одетая как вечеринку Хэллоуина – лак, кожа, максимум открытых участков тела и минимум ткани. Дин поморщился – девчонка произвела на него впечатление дорвавшейся до сверхъестественной силы дурочки.  
Два вампира сцепились друг с другом, Эдвард собрался и с явным усилием оттолкнул противницу, та пролетела по воздуху с десяток ярдов, затормозила, цепляясь когтями за землю, и оскалилась.

– Сэмми, ты когда-нибудь видел подобное? – восторженно произнес Дин. – Махач двух кровососов, и все это в режиме реального времени.  
– Не болтай попусту! – Сэм поднял арбалет и прицелился. Взвизгнула тетива, и стрела вспорола воздух.

Вампирша без усилий, даже как-то небрежно отклонилась в сторону, и древко стрелы закачалось в стволе дерева. Взяв разгон, упыриха нацелилась на Эдварда, но внезапно сменила траекторию, сделав Сэму подсечку и заодно опрокинув Дина на спину. Каллен бросился было на помощь братьям, но вампирша снова оскалилась и изо всей силы толкнула Эдварда в грудь, так, что тот пропахал борозду в мокром чернозёме.

– Винчеееестеры, – голос у нее оказался высокий и пронзительный. – Братья-охотнички… Мой друг предупредил, что вы будете путаться тут. И ты, – она повернулась к Эдварду и презрительно скривилась. – Веган.

Сбоку от Дина что-то тихо зашуршало, он скосил глаза и заметил, как Сэм наводит арбалет на вампиршу. Снова дзынькнула тетива, и стрела чиркнула упыриху по плечу. Видимо, это её напугало, потому что она мгновенно метнулась за деревья, злобно подвывая.

Дин, пригнувшись, как можно быстрее пробрался к Эдварду, который морщился и пытался отклеиться от липкой грязи. Охотник склонился над ним, упершись рукой в плечо всем весом и беззвучно, одними губами приказал:

– Лежи.

Эдвард оставил попытки подняться и только внимательно смотрел в глаза Дину. Винчестер наклонился ближе, обдав вампира горячим дыханием, и Эдвард почувствовал, как ему в ладонь легла тяжелая рукоять кольта. Дин подмигнул.

– Ой, как мило, – раздался откуда-то сбоку насмешливый голос вампирши. – Бесстрашный воин оплакивает своего павшего товарища. Я сейчас разрыдаюсь.

Винчестер нервно облизнул губы и резко вскочил на ноги.

– Выходи, сука клыкастая! – охотник отошел в сторону.

Эдвард сосредоточено следил за его перемещением из-под полуприкрытых век, держа палец на курке.

Сэм вопросительно посмотрел на брата, тот жестом велел ему не лезть.

– Что? Зассала? – Дин сделал ещё пару шагов, уходя с линии огня. – Упырь вне игры. Ну же, детка, только ты и я. Давай, развлечемся, обещаю, тебе понравится.

В воздухе повисла мучительная напряженная тишина.

Эдвард слышал, как бешено грохочет сердце охотника, чувствовал исходящие от него адреналиновое возбуждение, страх и злость. От накатившей волны чужих эмоций Каллена замутило, и он покрепче сжал оружие, не позволяя себе растерять остатки сил.

– Да ладно тебе дуться, выходи, – заигрывающе начал Дин. – Признаю, я был грубоват, но и ты, знаешь ли, не сахарок. Я тебя не виню, нет-нет. Вряд ли твой блохастый дружок способен удовлетворить такую горячую тёлочку, как ты.

Эдвард уловил, как вампирша напряглась.

«Давай, Дин, продолжай в том же духе!»

– Детка, ставлю двадцатку, что твой приятель далеко не так хорош, как я.

Вампирша дëрнулась, почти потеряв терпение, но сдержалась, кусты зашуршали. Эдвард засёк её движение и осторожно направил дуло кольта в ту сторону.

– Я понимаю, что у вас там любовь-морковь и всё такое, но я чувствую, что тебе не хватает хорошего траха. Ты мне отсосёшь, а я не останусь в долгу, будешь стонать подо мной так, что будет слышно на весь Форкс.

Вампирша сорвалась из своего укрытия, бледная рука метнулась к горлу охотника, и грянул выстрел. Упыриха завизжала, схватившись за простреленную руку, и метнулась в чащу. Сэм для верности пальнул ей вслед. Дин шумно выдохнул.

– Мог бы и в башку ей целиться, Робин Гуд, – сказал он, поворачиваясь к поднимающемуся с земли Эдварду. – Теперь ещё по лесу за ней бегать.  
– На сегодня я пас, – вампир покачнулся, выронил кольт и привалился к ближайшему дереву. Его обычно бледное лицо теперь было как бумага, глаза потемнели, а губы болезненно исказились.

Дин поднял кольт с земли, участливо заглянул в лицо вампиру и вздрогнул, встретившись взглядом с горящими угольно-чёрными глазами Эдварда. От этого взгляда охотника бросило в жар, а затем прошиб холодный пот.

– Не смотри на меня так, – внезапно осипшим голосом сказал Дин.  
– Как так? – с издёвкой в голосе переспросил Эдвард.  
– Как на еду.  
– Хреново выглядишь даже для мертвяка, – сказал Сэм, приблизившись.

Вампир наконец-то перестал пожирать старшего Винчестера взглядом, и к Дину вернулась способность дышать и говорить.

– Похоже, наша миссия на сегодня окончена, – произнес он, стараясь не смотреть на Эдварда. – Кое-кому… всем нам требуется небольшая передышка.  
– Идите, я догоню, – Эдвард с трудом оторвался от дерева.  
– Ты уверен? – уточнил Сэм, с тревогой поглядывая на вампира – таким слабым он его ещё не видел.  
– Да, – Эдвард бросил быстрый взгляд на старшего Винчестера. – Находиться со мной рядом сейчас небезопасно.  
– Пойдем, Сэмми, – Дин тронул брата за плечо, – он большой мальчик и сможет за себя постоять.

Дину не терпелось оказаться как можно дальше от Каллена, внутренний уровень тревоги зашкаливал и советовал ему держаться сейчас в стороне от этого всепоглощающего тяжёлого взгляда.

Эдвард проводил уходящих Винчестеров взглядом, в котором плескался мучительный Голод и нарастающая жажда крови. Дождавшись, пока охотники удалятся на достаточное расстояние, Эдвард наконец-то смог ослабить самоконтроль. В голове отчаянно колотилось понимание того, что ему только что до судорог, до смерти хотелось повалить Дина на землю и выпить до капли всю горячую, бурлящую жидкость из его вен. Эдвард встряхнул головой и позволил своей вампирской сущности захлестнуть сознание. Мысли и тревоги испарились, как утренняя роса, всё стало не важно и потеряло смысл.

Вампир с шумом втянул воздух и довольно рыкнул. Сейчас его интересовала охота. Только Охота.

Стремительно темнело, а Эдварда и след простыл. Дин, развалившись на водительском кресле, тихонько напевал себе что-то под нос. Сэм же не находил себе места при мысли, что где-то в этой сгущающейся темноте притаилась раненая вампирша, у которой было что предъявить Винчестерам.

– Что-то его долго нет, – Сэм встревоженно всматривался в сгущающиеся сумерки за окном.  
– Ничего с ним не случится, – рассеянно ответил Дин.

Задняя дверца распахнулась, и в машину вместе с октябрьским холодом влетел Эдвард.

– Вспомни… вот и оно. Похоже, парой белок в лесу стало меньше, – хохотнул Дин, не оборачиваясь и поймав Каллена взглядом в зеркало заднего вида.

Вампир бесстрастно воззрился на него, но не ответил.

– Ну что, девочки, пикник окончен, пора домой. И раз ебанутая сука всё ещё рыщет по лесам – то Дракулито-вампирёныш опять едет с нами, – Дин повернул ключ зажигания, и машина услужливо загудела двигателем. – Определëнно стоит лучше продумать наши завтрашние действия, – охотник включил радио и, вырулив на дорогу, подхватил зазвучавший из динамика припев. – «…everybody plays the fool…»

_________________  
*Натаниэль (Натти) Бампо — литературный персонаж, главный герой историко-приключенческой пенталогии Фенимора Купера  
  
**XII. Полуночные беседы**  
  
– Опять нас помяли, – устало пожаловался Сэм вслух, тяжело опускаясь на кровать. – Надо явно менять тактику.  
– Винчестеры не сдаются, – Дин бросил ключи от машины на тумбочку. – Что-нибудь придумаем, при нас багаж знаний, скотский характер и мёртвый школьник. Ничего личного, Снежка, простая констатация фактов.  
– О, да, Винчестеры не сдаются, мистер Буллет, – едко произнес Эдвард, закрывая входную дверь за собой.  
– О чём это он? – Сэм удивленно посмотрел на брата.  
– Сэмми, познакомься с мистером Дином Буллетом из Техаса, – Дин отвесил поклон брату и пропел. – «All that's left of me since I left you are my buckles and my boots…»  
– Дин, ты хренов параноик, – Сэм потёр ладонями лицо. – Сегодня был дурацкий день, прошедший впустую.  
– Не совсем, – Эдвард засунул руку в карман пальто и вытащил небольшой предмет. – Вот это я сорвал с шеи нашей кровожадной подружки, когда она на меня бросилась.  
– Что это такое? – Дин вгляделся в безделушку. – Это что, ловец снов?  
– Да, – Эдвард кивнул. – Индейцы считают, что это оберег от дурных сновидений, а она явно носила его в качестве талисмана.  
– Ну-ка дай поглядеть, – Дин протянул руку и ухватил амулет, Сэм встал с кровати и подошёл к нему. Деревянное кольцо на кожаном шнурке, плетёная из шерстяных нитей паутина, крошечные металлические пёрышки – подвеска явно была сделана вручную.  
– Я бы сказал, что это похоже на подарок, – Сэм взял в руки амулет и повертел его. – Кто-то его сделал сам и подарил вампирше.  
– Не кто-то, а её плохо пахнущий бойфренд, – проворчал Дин. – Вы же видели, как она взбеленилась от моих слов.  
– Похоже, что действительно так и есть, – братья не заметили, как вампир расположился на одной из кроватей. – От этого кулона разит псиной. Но я не могу представить союз вампира и оборотня. Это противоестественно.  
– И это говорит паранормальный урод, – Дин усмехнулся. – Господи, жрать-то как охота. Сэмми, сгоняешь?  
– Иди ты, – Сэм опять сел на кровать и вытянул ноги. – Закажи пиццу, если так хочешь есть, а я никуда не пойду.  
– А это идея, – Дин подошел к холодильнику, пошарил в кучке рекламных листовок, лежащих на нем и извлекая одну. – «Pacific Pizza», – прочел Дин вслух. – Работают до десяти вечера, так что до закрытия ещё час.

Дин потянулся к телефону, но передумал.

– Пожалуй, порадую их личным визитом, они тут на соседней улице.

Сэм проводил брата настороженно-удивлëнным взглядом, но ничего не сказал. У Дина явно были какие-то планы, в которые тот не хотел посвящать вампира.

Дойдя до пиццерии, Винчестер первым делом нашёл телефон-автомат, бросил пару монеток в аппарат и набрал номер.

– Эй, Бобби, привет, это твой любимчик Дин. Ты случайно не в курсе, где в Форксе я могу быстро и без лишних вопросов раздобыть пинту донорской крови?… Нет, Сэмми в порядке, так, пара синяков и испорченное настроение. Мне для дела… Нет, подождëт до завтрашнего утра… Ага, пусть оставит в переулке возле мотеля Форкс, там ещё мусорный бак здоровенный. Спасибо, приятель.

Охотник повесил трубку на рычаг и самодовольно улыбнулся – приятно, когда есть пара козырей в рукаве.  
– Большую пепперони и пару тёмного. Девушка, а вашей маме зять не нужен?  
– Зять моей мамы сейчас разгружает бочки с пивом у служебного входа, – продавщица хмуро посмотрела на Дина и пробила чек. – Подождите десять минут.

Дин улыбнулся углом рта и облокотился спиной на прилавок, поглядывая в темноту за окном.

– Эд, можно пару личных вопросов? – Сэм вытянул подушку из-под покрывала, бросил её поверх кровати и уселся сверху.  
– Что ты хочешь узнать? – Эдвард отложил планшетник в сторону и внимательного посмотрел на охотника, тот немного стушевался, но не отступил.

Узнать информацию из первых уст, да ещё при условии, что эти уста принадлежат столетнему вампиру, не пытающемуся разорвать ему глотку – упускать такую возможность было бы просто неразумно и не в стиле рассудительного Сэма Винчестера.

– Не обижайся, но мне показалось, что в сегодняшней стычке тебе досталось не только потому, что эта чокнутая новорождённая, – начал издалека младший Винчестер.

Эдвард улыбнулся, про себя отметив различие между братьями: предельно вежливый и осторожный Сэм, пытающийся ненавязчиво выведать информацию, и нахрапистый Дин, действующий прямо в лоб и не видящий границ. Стоит быть начеку с младшим Винчестером, кто знает, какой фортель может выкинуть это внешне благоразумный охотник.

– Ты очень наблюдателен, – осторожно начал вампир, старательно подбирая слова, чтобы не сболтнуть лишнего. – Как я уже говорил, ничто не может сравниться с человеческой кровью. Кровь других существ дает нам чувство насыщения, поддерживает иллюзию жизни в телах, не более. Да, мы всё равно быстрее и сильнее любого человека, но это не предел возможностей нашего вида.  
– Тогда почему вы не пьёте донорскую кровь? Твой… отец работает в больнице, думаю, у него есть доступ к банку крови.  
– Это не то, – отмахнулся Эдвард. – Кровь из вены живого существа и кровь, напичканная препаратами – разные субстанции. Она не насыщает так, как свежая, и потом, при регулярном употреблении человеческой крови весь наработанный самоконтроль просто улетучивается.

Сэм задумчиво потёр подбородок.

– А что насчет мерцания в ультрафиолете? Вы правда блестите?  
– Да.  
– Но почему? Мы с братом ещё никогда не встречали мерцающих вампиров, которым бы не вредил солнечный свет.  
– Извини, Сэм, у меня нет ответа на этот вопрос, быть может, это следствие диеты или особенности нашего создателя, передавшиеся и нам, – Эдвард развел руками. – Это одновременно и мешает, и помогает – можно ходить днëм, но только в такую погоду как сейчас, – вампир кивнул на окно, за которым хмурилось тëмное небо, затянутое тучами.

Некоторое время каждый думал о своём, и только Сэму пришёл в голову очередной вопрос, как входная дверь открылась, и вошёл Дин, неся с собой гигантскую картонную коробку и пару бутылок пива подмышкой.

– Сэмми, налетай, пока я не передумал, – заявил Дин, скидывая бутылки на кровать Сэма и одновременно открывая коробку. – О боже, какая вкуснотища-то!  
– Дин, ты мог бы не жрать на моей кровати, – кисло проговорил Сэм.  
– Не-а, на моей лежит мёртвый парень, – с набитым ртом пробубнил Дин.  
– Чтоб тебя, а. Я бы не прочь сейчас лечь спать, – Сэм подцепил кусок пиццы и откусил.  
– И что? Тебя смущает мое чавканье?  
– Дин! – Сэм исподлобья посмотрел на брата.  
– Ну что? Ладно, ладно, вероломный Каин, только не хнычь, – проворчал Дин, цепляя коробку и обе бутылки. – Второе тёмненькое идет со мной в качестве компенсации. Снежная королева, освободи койку, хватит холодить мою постель!  
– Когда ты соберёшься спать – я уйду, – невозмутимо ответил Эдвард. – Пока же мне удобно тут, – он вытянул ноги и сделал любезное выражение лица. Сэм сделал вид, что закашлялся.  
– Да чтоб вас всех, – ругнулся Дин, пристраивая ношу на свою кровать и забираясь на покрывало. – Сегодня все испытывают моë терпение на прочность, – он откупорил бутылку и сделал сосредоточенный глоток.  
– Знаете, вы конечно можете точить лясы хоть до утра, я пас, – Сэм устало откинул одеяло и заполз под него. – После наших приключений мне просто необходимо часов восемь здорового сна.  
– Сэмми, вторую ночь подряд ты заваливаешься спать раньше меня. Это что – волшебный воздух Форкса так на тебя действует, или ты просто хочешь оставить нас со Снежкой наедине и посмотреть, чем это закончится?  
– Иди ты, можете поубивать друг друга, только не шумите и не кидайте кишки мне на кровать.  
– Ладно, спи, Сэмми, и не описайся от ночных кошмаров, – Дин дожевал последний кусок, но брат его уже не слышал, практически мгновенно уснув.  
– Ну-с, мой бледнолицый друг, – Дин открыл вторую бутылку пива. – Я сыт, слегка пьян и совершенно не хочу спать. О чём покалякаем?  
– О предстоящем нам завтра дне? – Эдвард в сотый раз отложил свое чтиво.  
– Не вариант, – Дин поморщился. – У меня от сегодняшнего махача до сих пор кровавые мальчики в глазах поплясывают. Лучше отложим это на утро, а сейчас предлагаю тебе рассказать о своей длинной бессмертной жизни. Каково это – быть Дунканом Маклаудом?  
– В основном скучно.  
– Скучно? Ты почти бессмертен и обладаешь кучей супер-геройских скиллов, и тебе просто скучно?  
– Да, представь, что ко всему прочему у тебя ещë масса свободного времени, потому что тебе не надо спать и отдыхать. Поверь, в какой-то момент ты просто пресыщаешься жизнью.  
– Ну и стоило тогда подписываться на вечную жизнь?  
– Да, – тихо ответил вампир, на какое-то время замолчал, рассеяно глядя на охотника, и добавил. – Оно того стоило.

Винчестера очень смутил этот изучающий взгляд, но он не подал виду, быстро задав следующий вопрос:

– А ты правда видел живого Гитлера?  
– Нет, – Эдвард улыбнулся. – Мы с семьëй в то время были на Аляске.  
– Ну, если верить историкам, вы пропустили неплохую кровавую вечеринку c роскошным шведским столом, – едко произнёс Дин.  
– Именно поэтому мы предпочли держаться от этого подальше.  
– Ах, да, ты ж в завязке, – Дин покосился на вдруг опустевшую пивную бутылку. – Мне любопытно, и как же твой вампирский папаша вышел на тебя?  
– Эпидемия испанки в 1918 году унесла много народу, включая мою семью… – Эдвард не договорил, обвëл комнату задумчивым взглядом, взглянул на охотника и продолжил. – Умирая, моя мать умоляла Карлайла спасти меня любым способом. И он спас.  
– Я бы не назвал это спасением, – Дин поджал губы.  
– Ну, я же сижу рядом с тобой и разговариваю, – вампир небрежно разгладил складку на покрывале.  
– Формально ты мёртв, а мёртвое должно оставаться мёртвым, – Дин хмуро глянул на Эдварда.  
– Почему ты так категоричен? – спросил вампир, с любопытством заглядывая в лицо охотнику.  
– «…и спросил говорящий мертвец охотника на нежить». Хватит пялиться. У меня от твоего взгляда кровь в жилах стынет. Это уже начинает раздражать.

«А у меня закипает», – подумал Эдвард и торопливо отвёл глаза.

– Так значит, он тебя обратил и усыновил? – снова подал голос Дин.  
– Да, я его «первенец».  
– У вас прямо всё как людей.  
– Мы и были людьми, когда-то…  
– А потом мудрый папа-вампир стал обучать своего сыночка-вампирёнка тонкостям охоты на людей?  
– Нет, Карлайл никогда не пил крови людей, а вот я оказался плохим сыном, – Эдвард не хотел этого говорить, но слова вырвались сами по себе.  
– Как интересно, так ты у нас мальчиш-плохиш оказывается… – протянул Дин. – Снежка, я приятно удивлён.  
– В свое оправдание хочу сказать, что я уничтожал только маньяков и убийц, – быстро произнес вампир.  
– Охохо, так ты был вампирским Декстером! – довольно хохотнул Винчестер.  
– Кем?  
– Персонаж одного сериала – маньяк, выпиливающий себе подобных, – пояснил Дин.  
– Не совсем корректное сравнение, – Эдвард скривился.  
– Ой, Снежка, не заумничай, – перебил его Дин. – Ты понял, о чём я.  
– Понял.  
– Снежок, скажи-ка, а с чего вдруг такие перемены? – с полминуты помолчав, с сомнением в голосе спросил Дин. – Тогда в пещере ты был настроен весьма решительно, и только случайность спасла мне жизнь, а потом вдруг решил сотрудничать, – Винчестер не удержался от поддразнивания. – Можно даже сказать, протянул буквально холодную руку помощи.  
– Плюсы вечной жизни одновременно и минусы, – Эдвард давно ждал этого вопроса от Дина, поэтому успел подготовиться к нему и надеть маску небрежного равнодушия. – Бессмертному, конечно, спокойнее, да уж больно скучно. Особенно в городках вроде Форкса, ведь здесь каждый день похож на предыдущий.  
– Как День сурка?  
– Хуже, в отличие от героя Билла Мюррея, я не могу себе позволить эксцентричные поступки.  
– Я правильно понял – ты меня спас только потому, что тебе было до одури скучно, и ты решил, что сотрудничество с охотниками хоть как-то скрасит твоё тоскливое бессмертное существование?  
– Да.  
– Хмм, в таком случае ты поставил на верную лошадку. Малыш, со мной не соскучишься! – многообещающе произнёс Винчестер, состроив загадочное лицо.  
– Я это понял с самой первой нашей встречи, – вампир задержал на лице охотника взгляд, а от тона, которым была произнесена эта фраза, у Винчестера пересохло во рту. Эдвард услышал, как сердце охотника забилось чаще, и поймал себя на мысли, что ему хотелось бы думать, что это не от страха. Взгляд вампира стал плотоядным, и Дин почувствовал как его сердце, пропустив пару ударов, заколотилось ещё быстрее, когда зрачки вампира медленно расширились, и глаза стали похожи на два бездонных чёрных омута.  
– Мёртвый мальчик, ты мне что, глазки строишь? – игривый Дин неожиданно очнулся и снова превратился в подозревающего Дина.

Эдвард быстро привёл зрачки в первоначальный вид и сделал недоумевающее лицо – дескать, я вообще не понимаю, о чём речь-то идет. Однако его внутреннее состояние отличалось от деланной внешней безмятежности – вампир обескураженно понял, что длительное изучение лица охотника пробуждает в нём не только голод. Точнее, это было похоже не на обычный голод, а на какой-то его иной вид, новый и непонятный вампиру. Таких ощущений ему раньше не доводилось испытывать, и они его слегка смущали и нервировали.

– Можешь не переводить зря свой вампирский магнетизм. Ты сидишь тут только потому, что Сэмми решил завести себе домашнего монстра. Наверное, это от того, что он в детстве хотел собачку, но кочевой образ жизни не позволял нам держать домашних животных. Надо было купить ему тамагочи…

Охотник потянулся и поморщился, мышцы неприятно ныли – хоть Винчестеры и были привычны к частой смене обстановки, но постоянные передвижения, требующие от них внимательности и остроты реакции, всё же сказывались на общем самочувствии и расположении духа.

– Чёртовы вампиры, чёртовы оборотни, чёртов Форкс… – пробурчал Дин, тяжело вздохнул и устало вытянул ноги. Организм требовал отдыха после адреналиновой беготни по пересечённой местности, а тепло в помещении расслабляло, сглаживая напряжённость последних часов и навевая сонливость.

Эдвард не ответил, благоразумно решив, что сам относится к «чёртовым вампирам», и поэтому лучше промолчать. К тому же ему не хотелось разрушить этот тонкий момент, когда Винчестер, разомлев и слегка потеряв привычную бдительность и настороженность, затих, задумавшись о чём-то и на время прекратив язвить.

«Чёртовы вампиры… а та вампирская девка была весьма даже ничего, с такими… да и с другой стороны тоже… – размышления Дина уплыли далеко за пределы комнаты. – Похожа на ту барменшу, помню, мы с ней тогда в Нью-Джерси так отфестивалили, да это ж Джерси, там всегда весело. Сейчас бы её сюда, под бок, я бы не прочь ещё разок или два позажигать пьяные звёзды… или, например, та мексиканочка, тоже хороша была… хорошо что вспомнил, надо будет съездить в Оклахому…»

Тишина убаюкивала, Дин погрузился в свои мысли, не заметив, как прислонился своим плечом к твёрдому и холодному плечу вампира, приняв того за изголовье кровати. Эдвард велел себе не шевелиться – это было пострашнее вчерашнего тренинга, когда оба Винчестера спали, а он испытывал судьбу на прочность, уговаривая себя привыкнуть к шуму крови и жару тела охотника.

«Если бы мое сердце могло биться, то проломило бы грудную клетку», – лихорадочно подумал он. Плечо охотника по-прежнему обжигало, выносить его прикосновение было всё так же трудно, но Эдвард терпел, даже находя в этом какое-то болезненное удовольствие.

Дин ушёл в себя и, казалось, расслабился, не вопя про нечисть и не размахивая кольтом, просто сидел и задумчиво молчал, полуприкрыв глаза и отстранённо глядя куда-то сквозь стену. Периодически на его лице появлялась мечтательная улыбка, от которой у вампира мутилось сознание, а мысли начинали беспорядочно скакать. Монотонно тикали настенные часы, Сэм размеренно дышал, видя уже десятый сон, за окном было совсем тихо, но безмолвие не напрягало и не стесняло, напротив, казалось естественным продолжением недавнего диалога. Эдвард было решил, что Дин уснул, как тот вдруг дёрнулся и перевёл взгляд со стены куда-то в сторону, потом быстро посмотрел вниз, опять на стену и наконец уставился на Эдварда.

– Хватит использовать на мне свои вампирские штучки, – спохватился Дин, отодвигаясь.  
– Ничего я не использую, – Эдвард через силу приказал себе держать себя в руках.  
– Да? А чем объяснить феномен, что мы тут лежим плечом к плечу, и я почти не хочу тебя убить?  
– Быть может ты просто понял, что я неплохой парень и на вашей стороне? – вампир попытался обратить сложившуюся ситуацию в свою пользу.

Дин отрешённо пожевал нижнюю губу.

– Неее, это стопроцентно твои вампирские крибле-крабле-бумс. Я определённо точно нахожусь в здравом уме и почти трезвой памяти, но при этом недостаточно пьян, чтобы спать в постели с врагом. Так что, «воля моя сильна как твоя, королевство моё величественно, и нет у тебя власти надо мной». Освобождай койку, Снежка. Чтоб к моменту моего возвращения тебя тут не лежало, – Дин энергично спрыгнул с кровати и скрылся в ванной, излишне громко хлопнув дверью. Сэм вздрогнул во сне и что-то проворчал, зарывшись под одеяло.

Эдвард без особого желания поднялся, отошёл к окну, положив планшетник на стул, и задумчиво уставился на тёмную улицу.

– И чтобы никаких вечеринок в отсутствие взрослых! – вернувшись и выключив свет, Дин не упустил возможность подколоть вампира; тот повернул к нему голову. – Дядя Дин будет зорко наблюдать за тобой… – он не договорил и, едва коснувшись головой подушки, уплыл в страну снов.

Золотистые глаза с минуту понаблюдали за спящим охотником, и Эдвард вновь отвернулся к окну. На сей раз он не решился повторить эксперимент прошлой ночи, ибо был озадачен своей собственной реакцией на попытку зачаровать Дина и решил пока не рисковать и постараться восстановить эмоциональное равновесие. Вдобавок вампир опасался, что покуда Винчестер спит, может случиться что-нибудь страшное, срыв или ещё чего похуже.

«Дин даже не представляет, насколько он был прав насчёт того, что с ним не соскучишься. А теперь и я не представляю, что происходит».  
  
**XIII. Не поворачивайся к ним спиной**  
  
Дин откинул одеяло и свесил ноги с кровати, хмуро поглядывая на унылый пейзаж за окном. Необходимость спать полностью одетым из-за присутствия в помещении сверхъестественного существа немного раздражала, однако сейчас это беспокоило Винчестера меньше всего. Всю ночь у него в голове всплывала мысль о том, что никакого мало-мальски толкового плана по заманиванию и поимке вампирши они так и не придумали. Хотя кое-какие мыслишки на этот счёт всë же у Дина имелись.

– Сэээм! – Дин обошёл кровать и бесцеремонно потряс брата за плечо. – Подъëм, Спящая Красавица, мы проспали, а наш неживой компаньон почему-то не удосужился нас разбудить. – Дин сердито зыркнул на Эдварда, вопросительно посмотревшего на него. – Да-да, Снежка, какого чёрта, десять утра, а мы все ещё плющим подушки?  
– Я не твоя нянька, – взгляд Эдварда похолодел.  
– Не моя? А чья же? – Дин хохотнул, мгновенно подняв себе настроение. Эдвард оскалился.  
– Который час? – Сэм вылез из-под одеяла и потряс головой. – Дин! Мы ведь вчера так и не…  
– Да, да, знаю, Сэмми, так ни черта и не придумали, – Дин потянулся и похрустел суставами. – Ну так? У кого какие идеи?  
– Я пас, – Сэм поднял руки. – У меня голова раскалывается, извините.  
– Мы её вчера немного потрепали, вряд ли она полезет на рожон, – Эдвард пожал плечами. – Я бы на её месте затаился на время.  
– Значит надо её выманить. Что ж… – Дин закусил нижнюю губу, глянув по очереди на брата и вампира. – смело плюём в лицо здравому смыслу и принимаем бой по нашим правилам.

Сэм с вампиром переглянулись и уставились на охотника.

– Будем ловить сучку на живца, – пояснил Дин.  
– О, нет, Дин, только не говори, что живцом будем мы, – простонал Сэм.  
– Ты проницателен как никогда, братишка.  
– Глупый план, – возразил Эдвард. – Быть может, ранение и ослабило её, но она всё ещё вампир со всеми прилагающимися способностями. И скорее всего не дура, чтобы в таком состоянии атаковать троих.  
– Двоих, – уточнил Дин показывая пальцем на себя и Сэма.  
– Твой план – двойной суицид? Ты что, на премию Дарвина претендуешь? Ребята, я, конечно, не питаю иллюзий насчёт ваших умственных способностей, но это как-то слишком даже для вас. Я не позволю вам сотворить такую глупость.  
– А кто сказал, что ты не будешь прикрывать наши смертные задницы?  
– Вот теперь я вообще ничего не понимаю, – вампир откинулся на спинку стула и скрестил руки на груди.  
– Я тоже, – Сэм взъерошил волосы руками. – Если пойдем с тобой вдвоём, то скорей всего превратимся в розовый туман. Если он пойдёт с нами, то вампирша его учует и не сунется.  
– Где ваше пространственное мышление, господа? – Дин самодовольно ухмыльнулся, стянул с себя футболку и бросил вампиру на колени. – Переодевайся, Золушка, пора на бал. Я старательно потел в ней со вчерашнего утра, надеюсь, это хотя бы частично перебьёт твой вампирский аромат.

Выражение лиц Сэма и Эдварда невозможно было передать. Вампир опустил взгляд на футболку и с любопытством приподнял её двумя пальцами, вновь переведя взгляд на Дина.

– Что уставились, девочки, – Дин самодовольно расправил плечи. – Я знаю, что хорош, однако пора собираться. Убийство не ждёт! – вынув из своей сумки чистую рубашку и джинсы, Винчестер-старший быстро переоделся.  
– Я за кофейком и перекусом, не бузите, – уже на пороге сообщил Дин. – И заодно заскочу продлить нашу бронь. Папочка скоро вернётся!  
– Ладно, – вампир поднялся со стула, когда дверь за охотником закрылась. – Надо признать, что замысел логичен. Но вот подача… Он всегда такой?  
– Ага, – Сэм пожал плечами. – Насколько я его знаю, всегда.  
– Потрясающе, – вампир ухмыльнулся. – Охота на нежить через призму юмористического шоу.  
– Да, и это не даёт ему сойти с ума с нашим образом жизни.  
– Вот как, – Эдвард посерьёзнел. – Защитная реакция, значит.  
– Ну, ещё Дин просто весёлый парень и заноза в заднице. – Сэм открыл сумку с оружием и вытащил мини-арбалет, прищурился, посмотрел на свет на бороздку для стрелы. – Между прочим, тебе оказано редкое доверие с его стороны. Дать кольт в руки вампиру, – Сэм опустил арбалет и покачал головой. – Это не похоже на обычного Дина. Это похоже на того Дина, которого лично я вижу очень редко.

Эдвард задумался, сжимая в пальцах тонкую ткань. Дин Винчестер был настолько полон жизненной энергии, что рядом с ним вампир чувствовал себя почти живым. Чувства, испытанные им последний раз больше ста лет назад, как будто вновь просыпались – смех, горечь, радость, злость, отчаяние, удивление, интерес к окружающему миру.

«Чертовски странный эффект разливающегося внутри тепла», – так охарактеризовал это явление Эдвард, натягивая футболку и поёживаясь. Ощущение было такое, словно он оказался под кожей охотника.

«Я точно сойду с ума», – обречённо констатировал вампир.

За дверью послышалось шарканье, Дин появился на пороге и оценивающим взглядом окинул Эдварда:

– Неплохо смотришься, Снежка, так ты хоть больше похож на школоту, чем в своей мажорской одёжке.  
– Мне сто… – начал вампир.  
– Сто семь лет, ты годишься мне в дедушки и прочее бла-бла-бла, – перебил его охотник. – Примерь-ка ещё это.

Вампир молниеносным движением поймал брошенную ему куртку.

– Я не чувствую холода.  
– Уверен, что так и есть, дедуля. Надевай и не морщи жопу, два поколения Винчестеров пропитывали её своим потом и чужой кровью. Если уж даже это не поможет, то мы с Сэмом можем начинать копать себе могилки. Сэмми, прихвати лопату!

Эдвард осторожно надел куртку и чуть не потерял контроль от оглушивших его ощущений, водоворот запахов услужливо сменял картинки в сознании как в слайд-шоу: дорога, убегающая вдаль; дешёвые мотели; придорожные забегаловки; глухой запах алкоголя; сладковатая смесь женского тела и духов; резкий запах пороха; пряный запах сырой земли; пугающие запахи сверхъестественных существ и КРОВЬ, КРОВЬ, КРОВЬ. Много крови – дурманящей, пьянящей, оплетающей сознание багровыми нитями желания, проникающей в каждую клеточку тела.

– Снежка, пошевеливайся, хватит щёлкать клювом, чокнутая вампирша сама себя не убъет!  
– А где мой кофе? – поинтересовался Сэм.  
– Ждёт тебя в машине, перекусим по дороге. Мы и так продрыхли, путь не ближний, а управиться надо до темноты. У меня уже аллергия на беготню впотьмах.

Всю дорогу до леса Эдвард ёрзал на заднем сидении, безуспешно пытаясь отстраниться от одежды Дина. Старший Винчестер с беспокойством поглядывал на него в зеркало заднего вида и наконец, не выдержав, спросил:

– Белоснежка, тебя что, блохи заели? Что ты мне обивку протираешь?  
– Нет, – Эдвард замер. – Это все твоя одежда.  
– Ты хочешь сказать, что блохи – у меня? – подозрительно спросил Дин.  
– Нет, – вампир провёл рукой по шее. – Слишком много разных запахов. Это… несколько дезориентирует.  
– Ничего, потерпишь, ты не первый, кого мое обаяние сбивает с ног, – Дин довольно улыбнулся. Сэм состроил страдальческое лицо.  
– Дин, он имеет в виду, что для его острого нюха твои шмотки слишком вонючие.  
– Заткнись, Рапунцель, – буркнул Дин и надулся.

Машина въехала на лесную дорогу. Проехав ярдов пятьдесят, Дин заглушил двигатель и дёрнул ручник.

– Так, дальше я не поеду. Ещё не хватало засадить детку в слякоть. Вылезайте, нам предстоит прогулка на свежем воздухе.

Троица выбралась из салона машины и зашагала к сосновой чаще. Эдвард шёл впереди, сосредоточенно, как и в прошлый раз, нюхая воздух и настороженно приглядываясь к тёмным стволам деревьев. Судя по тому, как раздувались его ноздри, вампир сразу же учуял какой-то сильный запах.

– Ну что там, Друпи? – нетерпеливо спросил Дин. – Что чует твой сверх-нос?  
– Оборотень был тут буквально час назад. Либо вампир, который плотно контактировал с перевёртышем, – Эдвард обвел посветлевшими глазами верхушки деревьев. – Я готов поклясться, что она притаилась за ближайшими к нам кустами.  
– Вот что, ребятки, – Дин снял с плеча дробовик на ремне и вынул из-за пазухи кольт. – Держи-ка, Снежка, сегодня твой звёздный час.  
– Ты хочешь, чтобы я застрелил её из этого револьвера? – уточнил Эдвард, глядя на протянутое оружие.  
– Нет, я хочу, чтобы ты аккуратно вставил его себе кое-куда и три раза изящно провернул, – желчо ответил Дин. – Кто-то должен пристрелить эту бешеную суку, а из нас троих только ты можешь соревноваться с ней в скорости реакций. Давай, Джесси Джеймс, покажи мастер-класс скоростной стрельбы по движущейся мишени, тем более что ты сейчас пахнешь не совсем собой.  
– Тогда нам нужно занять позиции, иначе она опять застанет нас врасплох, – вмешался Сэм, но не успел договорить, потому что свистящий звук прервал его слова. Из-за дальних деревьев показалась, стремительно увеличиваясь в размерах и приближаясь, размытая женская фигурка, и до охотников донеслось тонкое подвывание.  
– Твою ж мать… – Дин огорченно сплюнул. – Опять мы пропустили собственный эффектный выход, – он быстро впихнул кольт в ладонь Эдварду и вскинул дробовик. – Сэм, давай одновременно со мной на счет… три! – Дин выстрелил, и звучное эхо раскатилось по лесу. Практически одновременно раздался щелчок, и стрела ушла в том же направлении, что и дробь, но все заряды прошли мимо.

Эдвард, присев за дерево и сосредоточившись, прицелился в вампиршу, которая наматывала круги вокруг охотников, выстрелил и промахнулся, тут же выпустил ещё одну пулю, и она опять ушла мимо. Упыриха, несмотря на вчерашнее ранение, была слишком шустра, и отследить её движения было сложно даже для Эдварда. Сэм встал в полный рост, закладывая ещё одну стрелу в канавку.

– Лежать, лосяра! – вампирша заметила движение Сэма, схватила его за отворот куртки и припечатала об дерево. – Ты меня ещё вчера взбесил своей стрижкой, – она осклабилась и для верности пнула Винчестера под рёбра, отшвыривая его на пару футов.  
– Не трожь братишку, коза! – Дин поднял дробовик и нажал на курок. Выстрел не причинил никакого вреда вампирше, она хищно оскалилась, подлетела к охотнику, выхватила у него оружие и наотмашь дала ему им же по голове. Дин рухнул на землю, упыриха улыбнулась и потянулась к его горлу, как вдруг была отброшена назад сильной затрещиной. Эдвард, откинув её от Винчестеров, стал теснить вампиршу к деревьям.  
– Ты?! – лицо вампирши было одновременно злым и удивленным, она настороженно потянула носом. – Переодели вампира в свои смердящие вещи? Идиоты! – вампирша взбесилась и, сверкая красными глазами, принялась рвать противника зубами и когтями. Пытаясь двумя руками совладать с силой новорождённой, Эдвард выронил кольт, и тот отлетел в сторону.

– Какое ты ничтожество, Каллен! – упыриха сосредоточенно вытрясала из Эдварда дух, скаля клыки. Острые когти впились Эдварду в плечо, и хищный рот громко зашептал. – Уж не знаю, за которого из этих двоих бравых ковбоев ты тут рвёшь свой бессмертный зад, но я сейчас раздеру тебя на портянки и примусь за того карамельного техасца, который так хвалился вчера своими возможностями!…  
– Я из Канзаса, сука!

Раздался оглушительный выстрел, Эдвард почувствовал как раскаленная пуля, задев волосы, просвистела в нескольких миллиметрах от его виска.

Во лбу вампирши расплылось бескровное отверстие, красные глаза, в которых застыло удивление, помертвели и погасли, её хватка ослабла, и бездвижное тело медленно осело на землю.

– Ты чуть не попал в меня! – зло прошипел Эдвард, оборачиваясь к охотнику.  
– Ну не попал же, – в привычно насмешливой манере ответил Дин, подходя к мёртвой вампирше. – В яблочко. Я охуителен. Я Бэтмен.  
– Я тебя убью, – процедил Эдвард, сжимая кулаки.  
– Становись в очередь!

Дин подбежал к лежащему на земле брату.

– Сэмми, эй, Сэмми, приём!

Младший Винчестер с трудом разлепил глаза – всё плыло в кровавом мареве, голова раскалывалась, а тело просто не слушалось. Грудная клетка горела огнём, правая рука болела так, что хотелось вопить.

– Дин… – лицо Сэма исказилось. – Кажись, я сейчас блевану… Господи, как же больно…  
– Можешь наблевать мне на ботинки, только не отключайся, Сэээм, смотри на меня, давай, приятель, – опускаясь на колени перед братом и похлопывая его по щекам, торопливо проговорил Дин. – Эй, Снежная Королева, подойди-ка сюда!  
– Сейчас, – Эдвард сделал шаг, пошатнулся и медленно опустился на землю.

«Кровь животных даëт слишком мало сил, – мелькнуло у него в голове. – Всё, приехали, одно из самых сильных существ на планете сейчас потеряет сознание», – Эдвард прикрыл глаза.

– Э, не-не, только не сейчас! – Дин быстро засунул кольт за ремень джинс и схватил Эдварда за плечо.  
– Соберись, принцесса, мне сейчас не помешает твоя суперсила. Ну, же, Кларк*, двоих я вас отсюда не утащу, а Сэма срочно нужно отвезти в больницу. Пожалуйста, – добавил Дин на полтона ниже, напряжённо глядя вампиру в глаза.  
– Я не могу даже встать, – Эдвард едва шевелил губами.  
– Блядь, – выругался Винчестер, нервно провел пятернёй по волосам, отвернулся, запустив руку во внутренний карман куртки, извлёк на свет плоскую металлическую фляжку и склонился к вампиру. – Хлебни-ка этого бодрящего гамми-сока, – и он сунул флягу под нос Эдварду.

Тот понюхал содержимое и резко отпрянул – в нос вампиру ударил сильный запах человеческой крови и антикоагулянтов, к которому примешивалась еле заметная нотка алкоголя.

– Даже не думай, я не буду это пить, – Эдвард скривился. – Один глоток – и срыв мне обеспечен.  
– Пей, Белоснежка, гномам нужна твоя помощь, – Дин одной рукой запрокинул слабо сопротивляющемуся вампиру голову, а второй принялся разжимать ему челюсти, поставив флягу на землю. – Тут лежит мой раненый брат, и он ни в коем случае не должен стать твоим закусоном.

Эдвард скосил глаза на фляжку с кровью и, изловчившись, сбил её на землю. Фляга упала, и тёмная густая жидкость стала вытекать из горлышка.

– Вот именно от тебя я такой подлости не ждал! – взбешенно прохрипел вампир. – Ты же в курсе, что кровь для меня как доза для завязавшего!  
– Не выёбывайся, Снежок! – Дин разозлился. – Джон Доу любезно предоставил тебе такую вкусняшку, а ты морду воротишь. А ну, живо открывай пасть!

С усилием надавив вампиру на зубы, Дин протолкнул ему в рот горлышко фляги, разбрызгав драгоценную кровь вокруг, но часть все же попала в рот Эдварду. Тот попытался выплюнуть кровь, но Дин держал ему челюсти и не давал этого сделать. Вампир с усилием глотнул, и живительный ток пробежал по его жилам. Чёрные глаза налились густой краснотой, Эдвард сел, выпрямился и помотал головой.

 – Ну как? – поинтересовался Дин. – Тебя вштырило? Ощущаешь фейерверк из задницы?

Эдвард метнул на него убийственный взгляд.

– Ты даже не представляешь, что только что наделал.  
– Обсудим это позже, ты даже сможешь положить голову мне на плечо и поплакать, а сейчас помоги дотащить Сэма до машины.  
– Хорошо, – спустя несколько секунд ответил Каллен, собрался с силами и выпрямился. – Подгони машину как можно ближе к проезжим местам, туда, где ты не сядешь на брюхо. Мне одному будет проще транспортировать Сэма через лес.  
– Смотри, не понадкусывай братишку, а то… – Дин помахал кольтом, отвернулся и скрылся в кустах.

_________________  
*Кларк Кент, он же Суперме́н (англ. Superman) — супергерой комиксов, которые выпускаются компанией DC Comics.  
  
**XIV. Яблочко для Белоснежки**  
  
Чёрная импала влетела на больничную парковку.

– Вот блядство, – выругался Дин, увидев полицейскую машину.

Эдвард сполз вниз и съёжился на пассажирском сидении. Вот только не хватало того, чтобы шериф Свон заметил его в обществе охотников, тогда не избежать ненужных расспросов, и о прецеденте тут же станет известно Карлайлу. Где это видано, чтобы прилежный сын достопочтенного врача шлялся по ночам в компании подозрительных приезжих.

Дин выволок Сэма с заднего сидения, и как только дверь захлопнулась, заголосил:

– Кто-нибудь, помогите, мой брат ранен!

На крик тут же выбежали медсёстры и шериф Свон собственной персоной.

– Что произошло? – спросил он, подбегая к Винчестерам.  
– На моего брата напали возле мотеля… – сбивчиво затараторил Дин. – Он вышел за пивом в соседний магазин… долго не возвращался…

«Заливает как соловей», – отметил про себя вампир, стараясь слиться с креслом.

– …долго не возвращался, – продолжал врать Винчестер, помогая погрузить брата на каталку. – Я забеспокоился, пошёл… и нашёл его в переулке… Боже мой, Сэмми, держись приятель…  
– Мой офицер должен будет записать ваши показания, – сказал шериф.  
– Конечно, сэр. Но, сначала я должен позаботиться о брате.

Эдвард дождался, пока ажиотаж возле главного входа стихнет. Убедившись, что парковка опустела, он перебрался на заднее сидение импалы и только тут в полной мере почувствовал, насколько схватка с вампиршей не прошла для него даром. И ещë его по прежнему выводил из себя тот факт, что Дин насильно опоил его донорской кровью. Каллен насупился, устроился поудобнее и прислушался к происходящему в больнице.  
Врачи суетились над Сэмом, вампир уловил его слабое дыхание – похоже, парню хорошо досталось.  
Шериф Свон по рации отдавал приказание осмотреть «место преступления» и опросить свидетелей.  
Дин диктовал липовые показания офицеру.  
Вампир закрыл глаза, в памяти услужливо всплыло злое лицо новорождённой, он её точно знал раньше, когда она была ещё человеком, но никак не мог вспомнить подробностей. Его размышления прервали приближающиеся быстрые шаги старшего Винчестера, охотник рывком открыл дверь, плюхнулся на водительское сидение и устало облокотился на руль.

– Как Сэм? – подал голос с заднего сидения вампир.  
– Жить будет, но какое-то время проваляется на больничной койке, – с облегчение в голосе ответил Винчестер, глядя на вампира в зеркало заднего вида. – Сам-то как?  
– Бывало и лучше, но ничего такого, что не смогли бы исправить пара пинт человеческой крови, – язвительно ухмыльнулся Эдвард.

Охотник ничего не ответил, только кусал в задумчивости губы.

– Сейчас приду, – бросил охотник, выбравшись из машины и хлопнув дверью.

Дин вернулся минут через десять, сел рядом, снял куртку, достал из карманов резиновый жгут, баночку для анализов мочи, шприц и парочку дезинфицирующих салфеток. Закатал рукав рубашки, наложил жгут, пару раз сжал кулак, чтобы проступили вены.  
Эдвард непонимающе наблюдал за всеми этими манипуляциями.

– Я слышал теорию, что кровь охотников отличается от крови обычного человека, – Дин воткнул иглу от шприца в вену и подставил баночку. Эдвард раздул ноздри и болезненно скривился – салон импалы наполнился сводящим с ума, одурманивающим запахом свежей человеческой крови.  
– Представляешь, насколько должна быть хороша кровушка такого симпатяжки, как я, – охотник быстрым движением сорвал жгут, и тёмная венозная кровь хлынула в пластиковый стаканчик. Вампир почувствовал нарастающий и всепоглощающий Голод и сжал зубы.

«Только бы не потерять контроль, только бы не потерять контроль…»

Когда баночка наполнилась почти до краёв, Дин протянул её вампиру, тот осторожно принял её. Охотник вынул иглу, приложил к ранке салфетку, согнул руку в локте и встретился взглядом с замершим Эдвардом.

– Сболтнешь кому-нибудь об этом, а тем более Сэму – самолично оторву башку, воткну осиновый кол в сердце, четвертую, сожгу, остатки сотру в порошок и развею по ветру. И не обязательно в этом порядке.  
– Усечения головы вполне достаточно, – пробормотал Эдвард.

Дин распахнул дверцу и вылез из машины, замешкался на секунду, обернулся и добавил:

– Это не благотворительность, а благодарность за то, что прикрыл, – и, хлопнув дверцей, быстро зашагал к больничному крыльцу.

Когда первое оцепенение прошло, Эдварда взяла злость. Все усилия по сдерживанию собственных инстинктов сейчас полетят прахом, если он выпьет хоть каплю этой мучительно притягательной жидкости. Самая засада была в том, что это была добровольно отданная Дином Винчестером кровь, та самая кровь, которую он так болезненно жаждал, боясь себе в этом признаться.

«К чёрту это всё! Мне не от чего себя будет останавливать, потому что это всё равно суррогат – нет трепещущей вены и нет стука сердца, только чистый продукт, абсолютный нектар в неодушевлённом и примитивном сосуде».

Договорившись с собой таким образом, Эдвард осторожно откинулся на спинку сидения, встретился взглядом с собственным бледным отражением в зеркале заднего вида и нервно ухмыльнулся.

– Ваше здоровье, мистер Каллен!

Вампир залпом осушил стаканчик, предвкушая наполняющее всё тело блаженство и приятную щекочущую волну бегущих по клеткам электрических импульсов. Вместо этого пищевод опалило, будто он проглотил раскаленный жидкий металл, нестерпимая резкая боль пронзила живот, заставив скрючится на заднем сидении. В глазах потемнело, голова раскалывалась от рёва тысяч голосов, но невыносимей всего был размеренный грохот, от которого, казалось, лопнет череп – БАМ! БАМ! БАМ!

Эдварда охватил ужас, ему нестерпимо захотелось убежать подальше от всего этого. Вампир с трудом открыл дверь и вывалился из машины.

Грохот и вой в голове неожиданно стихли, зрение прояснилось, и Эдвард неуверенно поднялся, опираясь на капот, постоял немного, сделал пару нетвёрдых шагов в сторону. Тут резкий спазм заставил вампира согнуться пополам, и его стошнило зловонной чёрной слизью. Вампир помедлил, согнувшись и опираясь руками на колени, пока не убедился, что больше не будет блевать.

«Добраться бы до дома…»

Эдвард медленно выпрямился, достал мобильник из кармана и вызвал себе такси.

Расплатившись с таксистом, Каллен решил не заходить через центральный вход, чтобы не встречаться ни с кем из домашних, обошёл дом, с трудом запрыгнул в распахнутое окно своей комнаты, неловко стянул куртку охотника, зашвырнул её в дальний угол и без сил рухнул на пол. Голова гудела, и окружающее пространство множилось, как в старом стереокино.  
Так он и пролежал до рассвета, когда первые лучи солнца просочились сквозь кроны деревьев и проникли в комнату, робко стелясь по деревянным половицам.

Эдвард вытянул руку перед глазами, бледная кожа заискрилась в солнечном свете, а главное – наконец-то пальцев было пять, и он видел привычную руку, а не какой-то сюрреалистический морской полип. Поднявшись с пола, он подошёл к застеклённой полке и вгляделся в отражение – кровавая дымка исчезла с глаз, лишь немного оттеняя желтизну по краям радужки цветом виски. Эдвард мысленно перевёл дыхание – излишнее внимание родственников к деталям сейчас было совсем ни к чему.

В дверь постучали.

– Входи, Эммет, – только он был способен так грохотать по двери кулаком.

Здоровяк зашёл в комнату и грохнулся на заваленную книгами кровать, подперев голову рукой.

– Эд, я сегодня парламентёр, наше семейство озабочено твоим странным поведением. Ты куда-то исчезаешь после школы, шляешься непонятно где, стал скрытен, – Эммет сурово сдвинул брови. – Скажи честно, Эд, ты наркоман?

Сводные братья дружно расхохотались.

– Просто сейчас всё сложно, – ответил Эдвард.  
– »Всë сложно» – это статусик отношений у тупых пёзд в соцсетях. Карлайл волнуется, мы все волнуемся за тебя.  
– Я знаю, Эммет, но не могу рассказать, меньше всего мне сейчас нужно вмешательство семьи.  
– Ну, хорошо, Эдуардо, поскольку сегодня я «социальный работник для заблудших вампирских детей», я поверю тебе на слово и постараюсь попридержать порывы родительской опеки. Но ты должен со мной позавтракать, я так голоден, что готов сожрать быка, – Эммет постучал указательным пальцем возле чёрного глаза.  
– Я не хочу есть, но с удовольствием помогу тебе добыть твой завтрак.  
– И ещё, Эд, смени свой парфюм, от тебя воняет как от бродяжки из Канзаса.  
– Ты просто не в тренде, – хмыкнул Эдвард, и вампиры одновременно сорвались с места. Охота началась.

Обычно Эдварду приходилось прилагать усилия, чтобы догнать сводного брата, но этим утром всё было иначе. Он чувствовал себя как новорождённый вампир, все чувства и реакции были обострены до предела, тело распирало от ищущей выхода энергии, и Эдвард легко придерживался темпа бегущего рядом Эммета.

Вампиры синхронно на бегу повернули головы – в полумиле от них явственно трепетало сердечко косули.  
Эммет поиграл бровями.

– Попробуй догони, – и припустил на манящий стук сердца.

Эдвард рванул следом и в три прыжка обогнал брата, метнулся наперерез убегающей косуле, та испуганно дёрнулась, развернулась и прыгнула прямо в распростёртые объятия Эммета. Хрустнули позвонки, и животное обмякло в руках вампира.

Пока Эммет насыщался, Эдвард сидел с прикрытыми глазами, облокотившись спиной на покрытый мхом ствол векового дерева. Сквозь крону пробивались редкие лучики октябрьского солнца, Эдвард расслаблено наблюдал, как ветер колышет листья над головой. Накатилась приятная сонливость, и вампир зевнул, от неожиданности со стуком сомкнув челюсти.

Он не зевал с 1918 года, с тех пор, как Карлайл его обратил.

Эммет закончил свою трапезу, облизнул окровавленные губы и посмотрел на небо.

– Как думаешь, распогодилось, или опять придётся изображать прилежных школьников?

Эдвард пожал плечами, у него были свои планы после школы, и нежданное солнце могло их нарушить.

– Попробуй догони, – поддразнил он Эммета и припустил к дому, наслаждаясь так внезапно обретённой скоростью и с удовольствием отмечая, что брат за ним не поспевает.

К тому времени как Эдвард смыл с себя «амбре канзасского бродяги» и переоделся, небо заволокло рваными серыми тучами, и в воздухе запахло надвигающимся ливнем.  
XV. Затишье перед бурей  
«Как же это утомительно из года в год изображать подростка».

В этот раз у него непроизвольно получилось вжиться в образ человека: вампир то нетерпеливо ёрзал на стуле, то погружался в собственные мысли, отключаясь от происходящего вокруг, был рассеян и даже получил замечание от учителя.  
И сразу после занятий поехал к больнице – Карлайл сегодня дежурил в ночь, а значит, Эдвард мог не опасаться, что его маленький секрет раскроется.

Вольво въехала на больничную парковку, Эдвард тут же заприметил чёрную импалу. Машина стояла на том же месте, что и вчера, а это значит, что Дин всю ночь провёл в палате брата и находится там сейчас.  
Вампир припарковался на соседнее свободное место, вышел из машины и застыл, крутя головой по сторонам. В воздухе четко читался запах оборотня, тревожный запах, будто человек нацепил собачью шкуру, или собака – человечью. Но источник запаха было не отследить.

«Этого ещё не хватало!»

Эдвард нахмурился и пружинистым шагом взлетел на больничное крыльцо.  
Палату Винчестеров он нашёл без труда, просто следуя, словно по хлебным крошкам, на громкий стук сердца старшего Винчестера.

Эдвард осторожно заглянул в палату: потрёпанный Сэм с загипсованной рукой лежал на кровати под капельницей, с подключëнными мониторами, и пялился в потолок. Дин спал, развалившись в кресле в углу.

– Привет, – тихо поздоровался с Сэмом вампир.

Тот приветственно махнул ладонью здоровой руки и осторожным кивком головы предложил вампиру войти. Эдвард подошёл к кровати охотника и поинтересовался, насколько плохо тот чувствует себя по шкале от 1 до 10, где 10 – «лучше бы я сдох».

– Где-то 7.5. А когда Дин проснётся, то будет все 9.

Эдвард посмотрел на спящего Дина – судя по его помятому и грязному виду, тот действительно так и не заезжал в мотель со времени последней схватки с вампиршей.

– А ещё он сожрал моё честно заслуженное больничное желе, – пожаловался Сэм.  
– Я всё слышу, нытик, – отозвался со своего пристанища Дин, лениво приоткрыв один глаз. – И вижу.  
– Поезжай в мотель, Дин, я не собираюсь скоропостижно скончаться, как только ты отвернёшься. Отоспись и помойся в конце концов, хватит разносить микробов.  
– Нет.

Сэм устало прикрыл глаза здоровой рукой.

– Ты невыносим.  
– Поезжай в мотель, Дин, – подал голос Эдвард. – На тебе лица нет. К тому же нам надо обговорить некоторые детали произошедшего и прибраться после «бурной вечеринки». Вы же не хотите лишнего внимания, а шериф Свон не так прост, как кажется на первый взгляд.  
– Заодно привезешь мне ноутбук. Раз уж я застрял здесь на несколько дней, то хоть проведу время с пользой. Надо выяснить парочку нюансов.  
– Ладно, – неохотно согласился Дин, поднимаясь с кресла и направляясь к двери. – Раз ты так хочешь избавиться от моего общества. Но я вернусь завтра, понял?  
– Окей, до завтра, и не забудь ноутбук.  
– Не забуду.  
– Поправляйся, Сэм, – Эдвард вышел из палаты вслед за охотником.

Вампир нагнал Винчестера и зашагал рядом.

– Нам надо поговорить о вчерашнем происшествии, – еле слышно сказал Эдвард и напряжённо поджал губы, сдерживая нахлынувшее раздражение от воспоминаний о событиях прошлой ночи.  
– Не о чем говорить, – отрезал Винчестер, зыркнув на вампира. И прибавил шаг.

Эдвард догнал Винчестера возле импалы, когда тот открыл дверь и уже собрался садиться. Вампир захлопнул дверь и зажал охотника между собой и машиной. Дин вздёрнул подбородок, но вырваться или оттолкнуть Каллена не попытался.

– Похоже у нас проблемы, и будет продолжение «вечеринки», – тихо сказал вампир, буравя Дина взглядом.  
– Уверен? – Дин нервно облизал нижнюю губу.  
– Да, – Эдвард сделал шаг назад, отметив, что Винчестер готов его выслушать.  
– Да когда же это уже кончится. Ладно, заезжай в мотель после полуночи, поговорим. Сейчас я не готов к каким-либо действиям и разговорам. В отличие от некоторых, простая человеческая радость от крепкого сна мне не чужда, – буркнул охотник, садясь в машину.  
  
**XVI. There is something in the air...**  
  
Эдвард подъехал к мотелю к двум часам ночи – пришлось провести вечер в кругу семьи, чтобы хоть немного притупить возрастающее подозрение родственников.

Вампир заглушил двигатель и прислушался: большинство постояльцев благополучно храпело в подушку, в паре номеров фонили телевизоры, кто-то с одышкой забавлялся с проституткой. Эдвард поморщился и сфокусировался на номере Винчестеров. Его нервировала невозможность проникнуть в мысли братьев.  
В номере из телевизора тихо вещал канал теле-магазина, шумела в ванной вода, и голос Дина напевал – «I'm on the highway to hell…»

Эдвард усмехнулся и решил дать охотнику время на водные процедуры.

Перед глазами всплыла та сцена в номере, когда Дин радостно продемонстрировал свой гениальный план буквально на себе, театрально сорвав с себя футболку. Эдвард почувствовал, как его застывшее сердце сжалось, и если бы он не знал, что это невозможно, то готов был поклясться, что его бросило в жар. Испугавшись своих ощущений, вампир прикрыл почерневшие глаза и сжал кулаки. Сводящее с ума видение отступило, Эдвард открыл глаза. Прихватив фамильную куртку Винчестеров, он вылез из машины и направился к зданию мотеля.  
Заметно похолодало, вампир втянул носом морозный воздух и подумал, что, похоже, пойдёт снег.  
Он помедлил возле двери, прислушался к собственным ощущениям и, убедившись, что контролирует свои чувства, отрывисто постучал.

Сон явно пошёл охотнику на пользу. Он выглядел посвежее и пободрее, но по прежнему хмурился, между бровей залегла складка, и маленький шрам на правой скуле стал как будто бы темнее.

– Входи, – отрывисто бросил Дин, пропуская вампира внутрь.  
– Возвращаю фамильную ценность, – Эдвард кинул куртку на спинку стула и присел на краешек ближайшей кровати.  
– Судя по-твоему серьёзному щечлу, меня ожидает долгий и нудный разговор, – Дин плеснул себе виски в стакан, подумал и налил почти до краëв. – Что ты там говорил на парковке по поводу продолжения банкета?

Винчестер залпом опрокинул стакан, тряхнул головой и выжидательно уставился на вампира.

– Похоже, что дружок нашей окончательно мëртвой подружки собирается выйти из тени. Я почувствовал его след на парковке возле больницы.  
– Охуенчик, учитывая, что мой братец слегка вышел из строя, – Дин со стуком поставил стакан на стол и сунул кольт за пояс.  
– Ты куда-то собрался? – поинтересовался Эдвард.  
– В больницу, на случай, если он решит свести счëты.  
– Сегодня он туда точно не сунется. Карлайл дежурит в ночь, и наш неизвестный оппонент не пойдет на открытую конфронтацию. В этом деле замешаны не только его интересы, но и интересы племени.

Охотник закусил нижнюю губу, взвешивая все за и против, и нехотя опустился на стул.

– Ну, и каков расклад? – Винчестер отрешëнно крутил стакан в руке. – Вампирша выбыла из игры, Сэм удалëн с поля. Остались мы с тобой против неизвестного и хитрожопого игрока со стороны квилетов.  
– Не совсем неизвестного, кое-что мы о нëм знаем, – Эдвард откинулся на кровать, положив руки за голову. – Этот странный запах «челобаки», как ты изволил выразиться, напомнил мне кое о чём. Как-то Карлайл рассказывал нам о квилетах, об устройстве племени…

Дин тяжело вздохнул, картинно закатил глаза и плеснул себе ещё виски, приготовившись слушать долгую и докучливую лекцию.

– Я понял, ближе к теме. Некоторые чистокровные, потомственные оборотни просто не могут превращаться. Это становится понятно во время их полового созревания – сможет ли квилет оборачивать или же нет. Но тем не менее, – Эдвард поднял указательный палец. – Их продолжают терзать агрессия и животные инстинкты, которым нет места в человеческом теле. Возможно, что это как раз наш случай.  
– То есть наш недооборотень – пубертатный сопляк не старше девятнадцати лет, так? – Дин задумчиво осушил стакан. – Дай подумать, о да, это значительно сужает круг подозреваемых – примерно до половины жителей резервации от четырнадцати до двадцати лет, – саркастическим тоном подвел он итог.

Эдвард рывком сел на кровати, чувствуя, как внутри медленно нарастает раздражение и гнев.

– Во всем этом несомненно есть один плюс, если наш щенок человек – то сойдёт любое оружие. Интересно, индейцы будут сильно возражать, если я прогуляюсь по деревне и перестреляю их детишек чисто для профилактики, – охотник откинулся на спинку стула и устало потëр виски. – Чудненько, эта информация мне очень кстати.  
– Я просто пытаюсь помочь, – сквозь зубы процедил Эдвард.  
– Я ценю это, нет, правда ценю, – с издёвкой в голосе ответил Дин, взял бутылку со стола и с удовольствием отхлебнул прямо из горлышка. – Как говорят в таких случаях копы – «вы оказали неоценимую помощь следствию».  
– Дииин, – угрожающе низким тоном произнëс вампир.  
– Не динкай, Снежка, это привилегия моего неудачливого младшего брата.

Вампир вскочил с кровати и зло уставился сверху вниз на зарвавшегося охотника.  
Винчестер хохотнул.

– Где же твой хвалëный самоконтроль, Ледяная принцесса? Или это оттого, что вампирская баба без труда отпинала тебя целых два раза так, что простому смертному пришлось отпаивать тебя кровушкой чуть ли не из соски?

Эдвард оскалился, молниеносным движением схватил охотника за грудки, сдёрнул со стула и встряхнул, как провинившегося котëнка.

– Я не просил тебя об этом, – сквозь зубы процедил он, гневно глядя в насмешливые глаза Винчестера.  
– Охохо, это было впечатляюще, как в лучших ужастиках, я даже почти испугался, – Дин ухмыльнулся. – А теперь отпусти меня.

Эдвард с трудом разжал пальцы, выпустив охотника из своей железной хватки, осознавая, что ещё чуть-чуть – и он окончательно утратит контроль, и тогда этого дерзкого человека спасет только чудо.  
Дин демонстративно одёрнул рубашку, насмешливо глядя на вампира.

– Эй, Снежка, скажи, каково это – почувствовать себя снова живым, а? Ощутить вкус жизни после стольких лет своего «праведного» вампирского существования?  
– Дин, не играй с огнëм, он может опалить твои хрупкие крылышки.  
– Снежка, ты такой поэтичный, – прыснул со смеху Винчестер. – Видел бы ты себя сейчас, стоишь такой серьëзный и собранный, как школьник у доски. Ах, я забыл, ты ведь и есть школьник. Столетний немёртвый школьник…

Винчестер почувствовал, что немного перебрал с алкоголем, и осторожно опёрся на стол. Вампир стоял перед ним, словно натянутая струна, и не моргая сверлил взглядом.

– Хватит буравить меня своими глазищами, – буркнул Дин, чувствуя раздражение – затуманенный алкоголем мозг отказывался воспринимать этого юнца как смертельно опасного противника, разменявшего вторую сотню лет.

Эдвард почувствовал, что его начинает потряхивать, эмоции охотника смешивались с его собственной злостью, образуя взрывоопасную смесь, всего одна искра – и всеуничтожающего взрыва не избежать.

– Эй, Снежок, так тебе пришёлся по вкусу мой подарочек? – тут же, будто специально, едко поинтересовался Винчестер.

Упоминание о крови спровоцировало цунами воспоминаний: ни с чем не сравнимый вкус горячего эликсира жизни, мощное биение сердца, услужливо качающего багряный нектар, толчками выплескивающийся наружу.

Вампир оскалился и глухо зарычал.

– Даже не думай, кровосос, – Дин отработанным годами движением выхватил из-за пояса кольт, и в ту же секунду Эдвард будто растворился в воздухе, оказавшись через мгновение вплотную рядом с Дином.

Вокруг запястья словно сомкнулся ледяной браслет, Дин попытался освободиться, но давление стало нестерпимым, и кольт выпал из безвольно разжавшихся пальцев.

Охотник судорожно выдохнул, когда вампир резко заломил ему руку за спину. Холодные пальцы стальной хваткой впились в горло, заставляя откинуть голову назад.

Дин задрал подбородок и нервно сглотнул, встретившись взглядом с безумными горящими глазами вампира – он уже видел этот взгляд, тогда, в лесу. Взгляд хищника, не суливший ничего хорошего своей жертве. Видел, как нетерпеливо подрагивают губы, обнажая острые клыки. Бледное лицо с пылающими глазами приблизилось. Охотник крепко стиснул зубы и зажмурился, мысли скакали как бешеные, всё происходило слишком быстро, чтобы осознать последовательность событий.

Хватка на горле медленно ослабла. Дин открыл глаза и взглянул в лицо Эдварду – оно вновь было непроницаемо. Охотник замер, боясь нарушить это хрупкое оцепенение, отделяющее его от неминуемой гибели.

Давление на запястье уменьшилось, позволив опустить руку, но пальцы на шее продолжали несильно сжимать горло.

Дин мельком взглянул на пол, нашëл глазами кольт. Вампир перехватил его взгляд и покачал головой.

– Что, так и будем стоять до рассвета? – зло и нервно спросил охотник. Эдвард молчал, не разжимая рук.

Вампир чувствовал, как под его пальцами трепещет вена, словно бабочка, зажатая в ладонях, чувствовал обжигающий жар тела. Он не мог прочесть мысли Винчестера, но прекрасно ощущал захлёстывающий того гнев, страх и… вожделение?

Эдвард окаменел, и не веря своим ощущениям, пристальнее вгляделся в глаза охотника. В них читался вызов, тревога и что-то ускользающее, а под мнимой бравадой скрывался внутренний трепет, который выдавало нервное подрагивание тела и рук. Дин упрямо не отрывал взгляда от бескровного лица вампира, но перестал дëргаться и пытаться освободиться, расслабил руки и перевёл дыхание. Тёмные янтарные глаза с начавшей слегка чернеть радужкой смотрели на него, он готов был поклясться, с неожиданной и обезоруживающей теплотой, а сильные руки, сжимающие его запястье и шею, перестали казаться такими болезненно ледяными.

Вампир неторопливо подался вперёд и осторожно коснулся своими губами обветренных губ Винчестера. Дин прерывисто вздохнул, внезапно для себя отвечая на поцелуй и совершенно теряя остатки контроля – в ушах грохотала кровь, виски пульсировали, тело вдруг ослабло и мелко задрожало. Их недавний диалог перестал иметь какое-либо значение, резкие слова потеряли всякий смысл. Сердце колотилось как сумасшедшее, перед глазами встала мутная пелена, а настойчивые прикосновения и ласки вампира заволокли рассудок туманом непреодолимого возбуждения.

Эдвард почувствовал, как напряжëнные мышцы Дина постепенно становятся мягче, а давление крови в его теле нарастает. Сердце бешеными толчками перегоняло красную плазму, охотник, похоже, забыл как дышать, только смотрел неотрывно из-под полуприкрытых глаз на Эдварда, не оказывая сопротивления и не брыкаясь. Вампир медленно провел ладонью вверх по крепкому предплечью охотника, выпустив его запястье из захвата. Дин не отстранился, лишь распахнул зеленоватые глаза и завороженно смотрел на вампира, изучая его лицо. Ресницы Винчестера дрожали; крошечные морщинки в уголках глаз, веснушки, приоткрытый рот и влажная полоска зубов – все это сводило вампира с ума, мешаясь с тяжело накатившей жаждой крови и создавая безумный коктейль эмоций.

Эдвард уже смелее обхватил Дина за плечи, притянул к себе и снова поцеловал, на сей раз грубее, жарче, ненасытнее, впиваясь со страстью в упрямый рот, привыкший к дерзким словам. Болезненный ток пронзил тело Винчестера, прокатился по позвоночнику, когда вампир запустил сильные пальцы в его жëсткие, непослушные волосы и впился нагревшимися губами в его подбородок, целуя пульсирующую жилку на шее. Хладнокровие и выдержка изменили Дину, и он стал оседать на пол, цепляясь за Эдварда, но вампир не дал ему упасть, поддержав Винчестера и мгновенно переместив их обоих в сторону кровати.

– О, чëрт, – едва слышно простонал Дин. Почерневшие глаза были совсем рядом, но страх ушёл, сменившись чувством единения, ему захотелось подчиниться этому убаюкивающему ощущению неожиданного спокойствия. Жар собственного тела распирал, всë завертелось, а секунды растянулись в вечность. Повинуясь навязчивому побуждению, Дин толкнул не ожидавшего такой прыти Эдварда на кровать, впечатал того в поверхность матраса, обвил руками казавшуюся беззащитной и юной шею вампира и приник к его губам, закрыв глаза в мучительном наслаждении. Эдвард ошеломлённо распахнул глаза, издал тихое рычание и подмял охотника под себя.

– Чëрт побери… – снова сдавленно просипел Дин, коснувшись спиной матраса. – Эд… – охотник неотрывно смотрел затуманенным взором вампиру в глаза.

Эдвард запустил ладонь за отворот рубашки Дина, помедлил, оттянул край и резко рванул ткань в сторону. Нитки затрещали, и в слабом свете настольной лампы обнажился торс охотника, слегка блестевший от проступившего пота. Дин неловко потянул на себя Эдварда, закрыв глаза и шаря руками по его груди, расстегнул пальто и принялся срывать его, путаясь в складках и одновременно жадно ловя губами рот вампира. Освободившись от верхней части одежды, вампир и охотник крепко обхватили друг друга и сплелись телами, возбуждённо и немного неумело целуя друг друга. Аромат тела охотника сводил Эдварда с ума, горячее дыхание обжигало, и он балансировал на грани наслаждения, затолкав жажду крови подальше в глубины разума. Голод стал отступать, и вместо него окончательно пришла, заполнив собою мысли, душу и всё его естество, безжалостная и бешеная похоть.

«Интересно, насколько далеко он позволит мне зайти? – Эдвард буквально физически ощущал всё ускоряющийся бег своей давно застывшей крови по венам. – И надумает ли он начать сопротивляться, это будет плохой идеей, потому что я себя уже совершенно не контролирую».

Эдвард грубо прижал охотника к кровати, а свободной рукой рванул ремень его джинс. Дин прерывисто дышал, глядя исступленным взглядом вампиру в глаза и вцепляясь пальцами в его плечи, и не ощущал ничего, кроме крайнего возбуждения, казалось, что сердце сейчас остановится от перегрузки. Руки Эдварда, перенявшие тепло его тела, скользнули ниже и глубже, срывая бельë, и жгучая волна вновь прокатилась по позвонкам, заливая сознание багровой волной. Последние оплоты здравого смысла окончательно пали, и Дин порывисто подался вперёд, шепча имя вампира – в этот момент страсть безраздельно завладела его разумом, отметая прочь все сомнения и страхи, доверяя себя и всё свое естество этому существу, которое так хорошо его чувствовало. Не в силах больше сдерживаться, Эдвард освободился от брюк одной рукой, продолжая второй ласкать такое восприимчивое тело Дина, и отдался на волю инстинкту, двинувшись вперёд и напирая всем весом на пышущего жаром человека.  
Дин ощутил движение, почувствовал дрожь и медленное, распирающее чувство, давление, его ладони на своем лице, его бёдра возле своих бëдер, сильные тонкие пальцы на своем отвердевшем органе; прилив эмоций, изнеможение, снова прилив эмоций; слышал, как бежит по венам кровь, переполненная адреналином; видел, как ласково смотрят на него чëрные глаза, подёрнутые янтарной дымкой; все впечатления смешались в один разноцветный круговорот, и Дин полностью выпал из реального мира.

Потом была только влажная темнота, его прикосновения, жар, вкус, наслаждение, вспышка и разрядка.  
  
**XVII. Следы на снегу**  
  
Эдвард лежал с закрытыми глазами, слушая размеренное биение сердца охотника, его спокойное дыхание, и размышлял.

«Страсть – такая могучая сила, что мы помним о ней и спустя долгое время. Желание столь великое, что можно оказаться в объятиях того, кого не ожидали. Ощущение столь непреодолимое, что пробивает стену, возведённую нами для защиты своего сердца. Чувство столь сильное, что, как бы мы ни старались его скрыть, оно вырвется наружу. Да, из всех эмоций только страсть нас наполняет желанием жить и служит оправданием любым глупостям, которые мы совершаем».

Горячая ладонь легла на предплечье, вампир вздрогнул и взглянул на лежащего рядом Винчестера – тот спал крепким здоровым сном человека, привыкшего к кочевой жизни и способного отрубиться где угодно.  
Вампир самодовольно улыбнулся при мысли, что всё таки измотал этого дерзкого и вспыльчивого смертного.  
Сказать, что Дин Винчестер его сегодня удивил – всё равно что не сказать вообще ничего. Он был готов к язвительным колкостям, к тому, что не сможет сдержать ярость, к тому, что, возможно, эта ночь будет последней либо в его, либо в охотника жизни, но не был готов к тому, что произошло.  
Будучи существом, прожившим больше сотни лет и многое повидавшим, вампир спокойно относился к разного рода чувственным наслаждением, чего стоило упивание первым глотком крови, когда твоя жертва ещё не утратила контроль и понимает происходящее. Ответная реакция охотника была неожиданной, как и первая их встреча, после которой этот человек-факел ворвался в жизнь Эдварда так внезапно, заставляя его замёрзшее сердце мучительно плавиться в неумолимом огне.

Эдвард улыбнулся воспоминаниями и осторожно дотронулся рукой до щеки Дина. Хмурые черты разгладились, дыхание было ровным, грудь мерно вздымалась – Дин спал, едва ощутимо сжимая предплечье вампира своей рукой. Эдвард не стал отодвигаться, только плотнее укрыл того одеялом и снова погрузился в размышления.

Мысли его кружились вокруг вчерашней схватки, подробности и детали яркими слайдами пронеслись перед глазами, и вампир поёжился, осознав, что безумная ярость новорождённой не испугала его так, как хладнокровие и расчётливость охотника. Тот без колебания спустил курок и был готов отправить камрада в расход, да и человеческая кровь оказалась во фляге явно не случайно.  
И кто знает, что будет, когда охотник проснётся. Эдвард нашёл взглядом валяющийся на полу кольт, потом перевёл взгляд на бутылку виски на столе и нахмурился – уж не этот ли горячительный напиток толкнул охотника в его объятия. И если да, то вампиру лучше оказаться подальше, когда Винчестер откроет глаза.  
Да и веский повод сбежать имелся – из-за ранения Сэма и разборки из-за крови они как-то забыли прибрать за собой, непростительная оплошность, которую следовало исправить как можно быстрее.

За окном посветлело, и Эдвард немного растерялся, решив, что уже наступил рассвет. Но, глянув на улицу, вампир увидел, что погода изменилась и, как он и предполагал, пошёл снег. Крупные невесомые хлопья медленно кружились в воздухе, укрывая землю белоснежной накидкой.

«Чëрт, теперь в лесу не избежать следов, – мысленно ругнулся Эдвард. – Нужно шевелиться быстрее, пока снег не перестал идти и ещё сможет скрыть мои отпечатки».  
Он осторожно, стараясь не потревожить спящего Винчестера, высвободил свою руку из его захвата, неслышно выскользнул из постели, оделся и направился к двери. На полпути вампир остановился, секунду поразмыслил, вернулся и подоткнул одеяло Дину, мгновение постоял, глядя на расслабленное лицо охотника, и вышел из номера.

Побелевший предрассветный город дышал морозом, вокруг было тихо – падающий снег глушил все звуки и смягчал все контрасты. Эдвард обычным шагом прошёл до края улицы, пересёк пару лужаек, обогнул несколько домов и, едва достигнув кромки деревьев, перешёл на привычную скорость бега. Засвистело в ушах, снег туманной метелицей летел в лицо, деревья слились в сплошной серо-коричневый коридор, а вампир навострил нюх и напряг память, направляясь к месту последней схватки с вампиршей.

Мелькнул знакомый рельеф, сочетание запахов отчётливо подсказало – тут. Эдвард остановился, принюхался – пахло недооборотнем и совсем слабо, едва различимо, мёртвой вампиршей. Вот содранная кора на стволе, вот примятые кусты… но трупа нигде не было. Эдвард покружил между деревьев, поворошил снег – тело совершенно точно исчезло. Точнее, его кое-кто уволок отсюда. Вампир прикрыл глаза, улавливая, в какую сторону идет ниточка запаха полу-волка, взял след и направился за ним, ведомый своим обонянием. Лес, река, поля, присыпанные снегом, небольшие жилые строения в отдалении, сырость, морской бриз – Эдвард не заметил, как пересёк невидимую границу и оказался возле пляжа Ла Пуш. Незамерзающий океан тяжело катил холодные серые волны, чёрные камни торчали из воды, омываемые тёмным песком; вампир напряг слух, сосредоточился и осторожно двинулся вдоль кромки залива, принюхиваясь к свежему ветру.

Смесь различных ароматов была весьма своеобразной. Среди запахов мокрой древесины, морской соли, ракушек, птичьего помёта и, конечно же, псины Эдвард уловил совершенно новый, непривычный для него и никак не связывающийся с этим местом – запах сожженного тела вампира. Раздув ноздри, Эдвард усердно прочесал половину залива и наткнулся на почти смытую волнами горсточку пепла. Присев, он дотронулся до пепла, растер его между пальцев и понюхал – совершенно точно, эта зола раньше была злобненькой новорождённой.

«Ритуальная кремация. Ну конечно», – вампир поискал глазами ещё улики, но песчаная коса была однообразно сера и пустынна.  
Эдвард запоздало вспомнил, что он находится на чужой территории, и даже если он успеет скрыться отсюда до того, как его заметят квилеты – вокруг полно его следов и запаха. Вдобавок небо начало светлеть, и вампир обречённо посмотрел на рваные контуры туч – снег перестал идти, и день обещал быть ясным и морозным.

Глухой лай и подвывание отвлекли его от созерцания небес, Эдвард стремительно развернулся, и его глаза расширились от ужаса – прямо в его сторону, задорно держа нос по ветру, гигантскими прыжками неслась небольшая группа молодых волков. Вампир не привык материться, но тут ему на ум пришли сразу все выражения, слышанные от Дина Винчестера – дело оборачивалось совсем скверно, особенно в свете событий вчерашнего дня. Плюнув на возможность переговоров и улаживания дела мирным путём, Эдвард развернулся к берегу и как можно быстрее понёсся вдоль кромки воды прочь с территории квилетов. Сзади раздавалось подвывание и шумное дыхание – волки не отставали, азартно преследуя свою жертву по свежему снежку. Самый крупный буро-коричневый волк вырвался вперёд, опередив остальную стаю, и стал стремительно нагонять удирающего вампира. Эдвард попытался ускориться, но волк был полон сил, молод и запальчив, и расстояние между вампиром и оборотнем стало весьма быстро сокращаться. Собрав все силы, волк прыгнул, Эдвард не успел вильнуть в сторону, оборотень сшиб его всем весом, и они проехались бок о бок, перемешав снег и холодную рассыпчатую землю. Стая, нагнав предводителя, остановилась на небольшом расстоянии и замерла в ожидании дальнейших действий вожака.

Эдвард застыл, стараясь не сделать неверного движения; морда огромного животного была в полу-дюйме от его лица, большие мокрые ноздри шевелились, обнюхивая вампира, а крупные лапы мягко, но настойчиво прижимали его к земле. Оборотень уставился на Эдварда немигающими глазами, настороженно повёл носом и растерянно помотал головой – смешанные запахи человека, который был в поселении, и вампира озадачили его, и он попятился назад, выпуская Эдварда из захвата. Вампир не стал медлить, и, пока волк пытался осмыслить происходящее, собрался с силами, извернулся и дал дёру в сторону невидимой границы.

«Я ещё легко отделался, но всё же это очень, очень нехорошо, – Эдвард выругал себя за невнимательность и нерасторопность, направляясь в сторону дома. – Чёртовы квилеты теперь всю деревню на уши поднимут, надо побыстрее добраться до Винчестеров, пока об этом не стало известно моей семье»

Отряхнувшись на ходу и приняв невозмутимый вид, Эдвард взбежал на крыльцо и нос к носу столкнулся с Розали.

– Привет, – немного нервно поздоровался вампир. – Похоже, сегодня у нас официальный день прогулов.

Светловолосая вампирша с серьёзным лицом стояла на пороге, скрестив руки на груди, и еë черные глаза, казалось, сканировали каждую клеточку его тела.  
Эдвард внутренне содрогнулся, его сводная сестра и так не отличалась добродушием, а уж когда была голодна…

– Эдвард, что происходит?  
– Солнце… – вампир сделал вид, что не понял о чём она спрашивает.  
– С каких пор ты стал таким весельчаком? – Розали вцепилась ему в руку и оттащила в сторону от стеклянной двери, туда, где их не могли увидеть из дома, – Ты пропадаешь неизвестно где, почти не появляешься дома, от тебя за версту разит человечиной и… псиной?!

Вампирша брезгливо отдёрнула руку.

– Если ты нарушил договор…  
– Роуз… – начал было вампир, как вдруг дверь распахнулась, и появившаяся на пороге Элис защебетала:  
– Эд, привет, какой чудесный день, наконец-то солнце, а я уже устала просиживать на уроках целыми днями, всё равно ничего нового не узнаю, пойдëм, ты мне должен помочь!…

Элис подхватила его под руку и, не переставая болтать, утянула за собой наверх под пристальным и недоверчивым взглядом Розали. И только закрыв дверь своей комнаты, хрупкая брюнетка перестала чирикать и посерьëзнела.

– Элис, только ты не начинай, ко мне разве что Джаспер не подошёл с речью о том, как вы беспокоитесь обо мне, – Эдвард выставил перед собой ладони.  
– Хорошо, что ты это понимаешь. Но я хотела поговорить не об этом.  
– У тебя было видение? – взволнованно спросил Каллен, опустив руки.  
– Да, – Элис нервно потеребила прядку коротких чëрных волос. – И я не знаю, что оно означает, но оно связано с тобой. Я не стала говорить Карлайлу, я никому не сказала, даже Джасперу.

Эдвард напряжённо сцепил пальцы за спиной.

– Я видела человека, который был объят пламенем, но казалось, что огонь не причиняет ему вреда.

«Охотник. Дин Винчестер. Дин… » – перед глазами пронеслась череда воспоминаний, обжигающее касание губ, и Эдвард смущённо уставился в пол.

– Эд, и ты шагнул в пламя.  
– Элис, ты сама знаешь, что твои видения не всегда сбываются. Спасибо за заботу, я постараюсь держаться подальше от подозрительных людей, но мне надо идти, – Эдвард улыбнулся сестре, потрепал её по вихрастой голове и вышел из комнаты.

«Слишком поздно, Элис, я уже сгорел».

Первым делом Эдвард направился в душ, чтобы смыть с себя все волчьи запахи, затем спешно переоделся. По случаю солнечной погоды он вытащил из глубин шкафа нетипичную для себя вещь – тёмно-серую толстовку с глубоким капюшоном. Надев еë и натянув капюшон так, чтобы он полностью скрывал лицо, Эдвард, подумав, прихватил со стола тетрадь в кожаном переплете и спустился вниз через окно своей комнаты. Одновременно с этим на подъездную дорожку заехал чёрный мерседес, остановился, и из него вышел Карлайл Каллен.

– Доброе утро, Эд, – поприветствовал его глава семейства, направляясь к дому. – Сегодня день на редкость светлый. В лес собрался?  
– Мне нужно побыть одному, – Эдвард небрежно помахал в воздухе ежедневником. – Пока солнце не ушло. Боюсь, что в этом году его вообще больше не будет.  
– Буду рад, если ты вернёшься сегодня вечером домой, – Карлайл внимательно посмотрел на него, и Эдвард кивнул, быстро при этом подумав, что, скорее всего, порадовать сегодня семью своим присутствием не получится. Махнув рукой, он направился в сторону леса, развивая всë большую скорость, и только оказавшись за несколько миль от дома и сделав крюк, взял курс в сторону Форкса.  
  
**XVIII. Не пей вина, Гертруда**  
  
Дин проснулся не сразу, в голове клубился похмельный туман, и какое-то время он лежал в полудрëме с закрытыми глазами, прислушиваясь к собственным ощущениям. В номере мотеля было прохладно и тихо, почему-то на ум пришла мысль, что, наверное, пошёл снег. Охотник нехотя открыл глаза и рассеянным взглядом обвëл комнату: соседняя кровать пустовала – да, Сэм в больнице после стычки с вампиршей; на столе ополовиненный пузырь вискача – ну, здравствуй, спонсор моего сегодняшнего похмелья; отцовская куртка на спинке стула – вампир еë вчера занес… СТОП!

– Да быть того не может, – Дин резко сел в постели, мир вокруг совершил головокружительный кульбит, и охотник повалился обратно на подушку, закрыв лицо руками. – Иисусья тряпка, нет, нет, нет…

Память ехидно подбрасывала всё новые и новые воспоминания – да, да, да…

«Так, Дин, ты Винчестер, соберись… Господи, ты Винчестер, ты не мог подписаться на такое… Что там было перед… о, боже… и это тоже было?! Спокойно, вы говорили об оборотне, ты его разозлил… Пора бросать пить… хотя бы не пей в присутствии тех, кто может… какой позор… да, ты его разозлил, а потом ещё раз разозлил подколом про кровь… БИНГО! Это все вампирские штучки, он просто тебя укусил, а все эти воспоминания последствия гипноза».

Дин откинул одеяло, поёжился, осторожно сел на кровати, подождал, пока мир перестанет качаться, встал и прошлепал в ванну.  
Из зеркала над раковиной на него взволнованными зелёными глазами напряжённо смотрел взъерошенный мужчина с едва пробивающейся щетиной на подбородке и без каких либо следов укуса. Вот еле заметные отпечатки-полумесяцы острых ногтей, когда вампир сжимал его горло; начинающий синеть след от захвата, опоясывающий правое запястье; чёткий отпечаток пальцев на предплечье, когда вампир…

– Вот дерьмо… – Дин опёрся двумя руками на края раковины и уткнулся лбом в холодную поверхность зеркала.  
– Кто ты, приятель, и что ты сделал с Дином? – спросил Винчестер, глядя в глаза своему отражению, тяжело вздохнул, выпрямился и встряхнул головой, отгоняя неприятные мысли. – Соберись, у тебя есть дела на сегодня.

Дину удалось привести себя в порядок, прибрать в номере, сбегать позавтракать в ближайший кафетерий и даже переброситься парой шутливых фраз с горничной в коридоре, не вспоминая о событиях этой ночи.  
Но как только он переступил порог номера, тут же перед глазами замелькали отрывки ночного приключения.

«Дин, не раскисай, ты бывал в ситуациях и похуже… бля, да куда уж хуже… Надо заехать к Сэму в больницу… ага, ноутбук, не забыть ноутбук».

Дин плюхнулся на водительское сидение, кинул ноутбук рядом, взглянул в зеркало заднего вида и поняв, что в ближайшее время не сможет спокойно видеть свое отражение, лëг на руль, уткнувшись в него лбом.

«Приятель, тебя завалил столетний школьник. И тебе это, признайся, понравилось. Вот такой хуёвый расклад».

Пассажирская дверь распахнулась, тёмный силуэт материализовался на сидении рядом, дверь аккуратно закрылась, и обеспокоенный голос вампира озабоченно поинтересовался:

– С тобой всё в порядке?  
– Нет, – искренне ответил Винчестер. – Это самое ужасное похмелье в моей жизни.

И это была чистейшая правда. Эдвард искоса поглядывал на него, ожидая неудобных вопросов, но Дин упорно молчал.

– Я прогулялся на место схватки, – начал он, решив пока оставить тему ночных событий. – Труп пропал.  
– Чего? – вскинулся Дин, тут же отвлёкшись от самокопания. – Как пропал?  
– Я прошёлся по следам, думаю, что оборотень отнëс её на пляж Ла Пуш и там сжёг.  
– Зачем?  
– Зачем сжёг?  
– Нет, зачем на пляже?

Эдвард пожал плечами.

– Чудненько, – Дин потёр лицо руками. – В любом случае это неплохо, нет тела – нет дела.  
– Но я встретил группу молодых квилетов, – осторожно начал вампир. – И у нас произошёл небольшой инцидент…  
– Только не говори, что ты устроил махач с отрядом индейских скаутов.  
– Формально да, только они были в своей другой ипостаси.  
– Очешуительно, – Дин нервно облизнул губы и завел мотор. – Расскажешь подробности по дороге. И да, почему ты выглядишь как чувак из Assassin’s Creed*?  
– Солнце, мы блестим на солнце.  
– Точно, как диско-шар, – Дин издал нервный смешок, вцепился в руль и сосредоточился на вождении.

«Так, Дин, за свою недолгую, но насыщенную жизнь ты научился профессионально делать два дела – влипать в неприятности и врать, – подумал Винчестер, цепляя на себя непроницаемую маску суровости. – Сейчас как раз тот случай, чтобы по полной использовать своё второе умение. Сэм не должен ни о чём догадаться».

– О, я знаю это выражение лица, – тихо простонал Сэм, как только Эдвард и Дин вошли в палату. – Оно означает, что у нас проблемы.  
– Нет, Сэмми, именно это конкретное выражение лица означает, что мы в глубокой жопе, – Дин подошёл к окну и опустил жалюзи.

Только тогда Эдвард смог спокойно поднять голову и скинуть капюшон толстовки, не боясь, что нежданный лучик света выдаст его.

– Ладно, добейте меня, – Сэм взял протянутый вампиром ноутбук, нервно побарабанил пальцами по потрепанной крышке и включил его.  
– Начну пожалуй по порядку. Помнишь воскресную вечеринку, мы тогда ещё намусорили, и ты отрубился?

Сэм кивнул, воскрешая в памяти события той ночи.

– Только не говори, что вы не уничтожили труп.  
– Мы не уничтожили труп, да-да, я лоханулся, но есть и хорошая новость, на месте вечеринки трупа нет.  
– Как нет? Она же не могла встать и уйти? Или могла?  
– Похоже, что её приятель позаботился о достойных похоронах, – подал голос вампир. – Сжëг и развеял тело на пляже Ла Пуш. Очень красивое место, ребята, до отъезда настоятельно рекомендую там прогуляться.

Винчестеры переглянулись и скептически уставились на вампира.

– Что? Штат Вашингтон славится своими природными достопримечательностями.  
– Так, о чëм это мы, – Сэм слегка тряхнул головой, чтобы собраться с мыслями. – Стало быть, всё не так уж плохо. Наш пушистый друг позаботился о сокрытии улик. Так почему мы в жопе?  
– Снежка сцепился с оборотнем на их территории. Никто не пострадал, зато теперь оборотни знают, что мы сотрудничаем с Калленами.  
– Ну, допустим Эд нарушил территориальные границы, но с чего оборотням знать, что он нам помогает?  
– Даже не спрашивай, – буркнул Дин, почувствовав, как краска стыда заливает лицо, и быстро отвернулся, делая вид, что смотрит на улицу через щëлочку в жалюзи.  
– Я слишком много времени провел с вами, одежда пропиталась разными запахами… – расплывчато пояснил Эдвард, стараясь не смотреть в сторону Дина.  
– Окей, мы выпилили вампиршу, но у неë есть сообщник, и всё следы ведут в резервацию, – продолжал рассуждать Сэм, не замечая охватившее брата и вампира смятение. – Назревает многовековой межвидовой конфликт, и тут же наши наниматели подозревают, что мы сотрудничаем с их врагами. Да, и правда, мы в жопе, – подытожил Сэм.  
– Ладно, – Дин оторвался от созерцания улицы и повернулся к брату. – Нам всё равно предстоит общаться с ними по этому поводу. Но вот кем была девка и с кем из индейцев она тёрлась – это необходимо выяснить, пока у нас ещё есть возможность.  
– Знаете, я уверен, что встречал её в школе, – вдруг сказал вампир. Дин невольно метнул на него быстрый взгляд.  
– Так, – Сэм перевёл взгляд на монитор. – Если она училась в школе Форкса – то будет не проблема найти её на выпускных или коллективных фотографиях. Сейчас… – он открыл несколько вкладок и пояснил. – Социальные сети просто кладезь информации, особенно когда её надо узнать о школьниках. Попробуем альбомы двухлетней давности, например, хм, ну пусть будет Хэллоуин, – Сэм развернул альбом и запустил его просмотр. – Глядите в оба, я могу что-нибудь пропустить. Возможно, нам даже повезёт с первого раза.  
– Можешь листать быстрее, я всё равно замечу любую мелочь, – вампир придвинулся ближе и уставился в монитор. Фотографий было штук триста, снимки сменяли друг друга – школьные кабинеты, лица, позы, костюмы…  
– Стой, – взгляд Эдварда стал ещё более острым, и вампир придвинул к себе ноутбук. – Вот же, смотрите, у окна!

Девица на снимке находилась на неосвещённом участке фотографии, но сомнений не возникло ни у кого – это была та самая вампирица, что доставила им и некоторым туристам столько неприятностей. Правда, ещё живая и вполне здоровая, в возрасте шестнадцати лет, в предвыпускном классе пару лет назад.

– Это совершенно определённо она, её зовут Софи Паркер, – Эдвард пролистал снимки, найдя ещё четыре фотографии с девицей. – Но она ведь закончила школу в прошлом году и уехала учиться в Лейквуд. Возможно ли, что…

Эдвард припомнил, что Софи покинула город в связи со скандалом, который устроило еë семейство – девушка встречалась с одним парнишкой из квилетов. Еë семья дождалась, пока дочь окончит школу, и отправила еë подальше от Форкса.

– Ещë в своей человеческой жизни она встречалась с одним из индейцев, своим ровесником, – лихорадочно проговорил Эдвард. – Но её семья была, хм… радикально против. Именно поэтому Софи покинула Форкс, как раз по настоянию родственников.  
– С каким именно индейцем?  
– Сложно сказать, – Эдвард пожал плечами. – На фотографиях она одна. Квилеты редко приходят на школьные праздники в Форкс. Ну а я ни разу не видел их вместе, как-то знаете, не до школьных сплетней было, – он усмехнулся.  
– Твои провалы в памяти начинают надоедать, – пробурчал Дин, но спохватился и быстро перевёл разговор обратно в нужное русло. – Давай, напряги думалку – кто мог тусоваться с бледнолицей девчонкой из города? Кто там самый крутой из пубертатных индейцев?  
– Ребята, вы забыли про наш трофей, – напомнил с укоризной Сэм. Дин и Эдвард несколько секунд молчали, затем вампир задумчиво проговорил:  
– Национальными поделками занимаются очень многие, и подростков среди них – бОльшая часть. Круг, конечно, сужается до примерно двадцати квилетов от 17 до 25 лет, но это всё равно что искать иголку в стоге сена.  
– К тому же мы всё равно не узнаем, кто из них чистокровный и не может обращаться, – Дин перехватил вопросительный взгляд брата и пояснил: – Некоторые из этих чистокровных потомков оборотней не могут принимать обличье волка, что только усиливает их внутреннюю агрессию. Когда Снежку не мучает старческий склероз, он бывает полезен.  
– В таком случае, – Сэм закрыл крышку ноутбука. – Вам стоит проведать её родителей. Представитесь социальной службой или группой активистов, покажете фальшивые документы… в общем, Дин, не мне тебя учить.  
– Погоди-ка, что значит – «вы»? – старший Винчестер сделал осторожный жест рукой в воздухе. – Ты хочешь сказать, чтобы мы с…  
– Дин, ты пьяный что ли? – Сэм недоверчиво уставился на брата. – Посмотри на меня – я в ближайшие недели две вряд ли смогу бодро скакать по лесам. А уж для самообороны у меня тут целый арсенал под кроватью, я видел, как ты туда его подсовывал.  
– А мне, между прочим, вообще лучше подальше держаться теперь от этих дел, – спокойно заявил Эдвард. – Семья, нейтралитет… ну вы сами понимаете.  
– Вот и славно, мне проще будет одному, – оборвал его Дин.  
– Я найду тебе адрес, – Сэм снова открыл ноутбук. – И полистаю остальные снимки, вдруг они где-нибудь да засветились вместе.  
– Но на всякий случай я буду неподалёку, – Эдвард вновь накинул капюшон и шагнул к двери. – Предлагаю не терять время и действовать быстрее, мы и так допустили слишком много промашек.

_________________  
*Assassin’s Creed — серия мультиплатформенных видеоигр в жанре Action-adventure, разработанная компанией Ubisoft Montreal. Главный герой носит плащ с глубоким капюшоном, скрывающим лицо.  
  
**XIX. Два по цене одного**  
  
Дин постучал в третий раз, мысленно репетируя речь и делая нейтральное лицо.  
За дверью стояла тишина. Охотник минутку поразмыслил, обошёл дом, осторожно заглянул в окна – никаких движений не было заметно, свет был выключен. Тогда Винчестер неслышно подошёл к двери чёрного входа, огляделся по сторонам, убедился, что с улицы его не видно. Выудив из внутреннего кармана куртки небольшую связку отмычек, Дин пошурудил несколькими по очереди в замке, раздался щелчок, и дверь отворилась. Стараясь не хвататься ни за что рукам, Дин аккуратно прикрыл за собой дверь ногой и огляделся. В доме было тихо, еле слышно шуршала вода в трубах, тикали часы, но присутствия людей не ощущалось. Стараясь ступать как можно тише, Винчестер двинулся по коридору в направлении комнат, пытаясь понять, которая из них спальня, и могут ли там храниться семейные фотографии. Заметив приоткрытую дверь в конце коридора, он решил начать с этой комнаты, и, бесшумно подкравшись к двери, плечом надавил на неё, распахивая шире, и тут до его носа долетел запах, до боли знакомый и сулящий чертовски большие неприятности – запах смерти и начавшегося разложения. Открыв дверь настежь, Дин медленно опустил кольт и смог только досадливо пробормотать себе под нос:

– Вот же срань…

Комната представляла собой этюд в багровых тонах – потемневшие брызги крови на стенах, потолке, мебели и полу; вокруг царил бардак, предметы интерьера, частично разломанные, валялись вперемешку по всему помещению; шторы были плотно задёрнуты, а всю картину довершали собой два изодранных трупа на кровати, принадлежавших, судя по всему, мужчине и женщине, возраст которых сложно было определить – кровавое месиво в принципе с трудом подлежало идентификации. Дин, стараясь не наследить и не вляпаться в багровые лужи на полу, хотя это было сложно, продвинулся чуть ближе к телам и убедился, что там уже некому помогать. Осторожно пятясь, Винчестер убрался из комнаты обратно в коридор, удостоверившись, что оставил никаких видимых отпечатков.

Внезапный шорох со стороны двери чёрного входа заставил мысли Дина лихорадочно заметаться, укрыться было совершенно негде, и только Винчестер сделал шаг в сторону соседней двери, как в коридоре появился Эдвард. Судя по его чёрным глазам, он учуял запах крови сразу же, как только приблизился к дому, и сдавленно прорычал:

– Быстро уходим отсюда!

Дин не стал спорить и дожидаться повторного приглашения, и без лишних слов проследовал за вампиром, который резво вымелся за дверь.

– Там и мистер, и миссис Паркер? – Эдвард досчитал до десяти, оперевшись на колени, и усилием воли загнал жажду поглубже в подсознание.  
– Да, и они находятся в весьма разобранном состоянии, – Дин хмурился, но, казалось, увиденное не произвело на него сильного впечатления. – Похоже, наш мальчик окончательно сорвался и разодрал чету Паркер как тузик грелку.

Эдвард нервно облизал губы, наконец-то смог выпрямиться и тут же наткнулся на ехидный взгляд охотника.

– Ты вроде как столетний кровосос с богатым прошлым, и поэтому должен спокойно относиться к подобного рода натюрмортам.  
– Я бы и был спокоен, если бы кое-кто не устроил мне срыв.  
– Ну конечно, теперь я во всем виноват. Снежка, что ты вообще здесь забыл, ты же собирался держаться подальше от этого дельца?  
– Я почувствовал… – «…твои эмоции», – подумал вампир, но вслух сказал. – Кровь и смерть…  
– Угу, – промычал в ответ Винчестер, скептически глядя на вампира, и не сдержал неучтивую ухмылочку.

Эдвард ощутил уже знакомое чувство раздражения, медленно, но неуклонно зарождающееся внутри. Доносящийся из дома запах крови нервировал не меньше, чем глумливый взгляд бесстыжих зелёных глаз.

– Пожалуй, будет лучше убраться отсюда побыстрей, Паркеры всё равно уже ничего не скажут, а вот живые соседи могут доставить нам неприятности, – охотник двинулся в сторону импалы, и Эдвард по инерции последовал за ним.

Дойдя до машины, Винчестер резко повернулся, так что вампир едва не налетел на него.

– Снежка, ты что меня преследуешь?  
– Нет.  
– Тогда прекращай дышать в затылок. Как охотник вампиру скажу, до добра это не доведет.  
– Ты что, боишься? – задиристость охотника забавляла Эдварда.  
– Тебя-то? – оскорбился Дин.  
– Себя, – вампир самодовольно улыбнулся.  
– Снежжжка, – угрожающе прошипел Винчестер. – Даже не вздумай…  
– Не вздумать? – Эдвард легко заломил Дину руку за спину, распластал его лицом в капот и, приблизив губы к самому уху охотника, нахально прошептал. – И прекрати называть меня разными прозвищами. Ты прекрасно знаешь моё имя, по крайней мере, этой ночью я слышал его от тебя не раз.

Дин яростно дёрнулся, задыхаясь от возмущения, гнева и стыда, попробовал освободиться, но хватка вампира была по прежнему железной, и Винчестер, вспыхнув и стиснув зубы, поклялся себе пристрелить оборзевшего кровососа при первом же удобном случае.

Послышался шум мотора, машина явно двигалась в их сторону, и Эдвард насторожился, на секунду отвлёкшись. Этой заминки оказалось достаточно, чтобы Дин, изловчившись, вывернулся и зарядил вампиру по скуле. Эдвард от неожиданности ослабил хватку, но продолжал держать охотника за отворот куртки, не давая тому распускать руки. Двигатель автомобиля заурчал совсем близко, затем стих, хлопнула дверца, и послышались приближающиеся шаги. Эдвард мысленно чертыхнулся и скосил глаза, стараясь не показывать лицо из тени капюшона.

– Эй, вы, двое, – к ним направлялся шериф Свон, а патрульная машина стояла буквально в нескольких метрах от импалы. Из нее вышел второй полицейский и направился к дому Паркеров.  
– Охуенчик, – тихо выругался Винчестер, незаметно отодвигая кольт подальше за поясницу и оправляя рубашку.  
– Добрый день, шериф, – Эдвард с опаской выпустил Дина и отошёл на полшага назад.  
– Мистер Буллет, что-то мы стали с вами часто встречаться, – шериф исподлобья посмотрел на охотника, проигнорировав приветствие Каллена.  
– Я думаю, это любовь, – ответил Дин, расплываясь в своей лучшей улыбке.

«Идиот, – подумал вампир, пряча руки в карманы и старательно изображая смущённого школьника, которого взрослый дядя застал за «плохими делами». – Нашёл время для шуток». Краем глаза вампир отметил, что хоть в чём-то ему сегодня повезло – ветер сменился, и небо снова стало затягиваться облаками.

– Да у вас с братом дар – притягивать неприятности, – шериф в упор смотрел на Дина. – Мисс Эпплгейт как всегда на страже порядка и вовремя сообщила мне о двух подозрительных личностях на машине с не местными номерами, – Эдвард проследил за взмахом руки шерифа, просканировал взглядом окна небольшого одноэтажного домика на другой стороне переулка и заметил за занавеской любопытный старушечий глаз. Дин отклеился от капота, одёрнул куртку и с вызовом уставился на полицейского.  
– Следили бы вы лучше за своими местными, шериф, – желчно процедил он, кидая косые взгляды на вампира.  
– Я думаю, вам обоим стоит проехать со мной до участка, – безапелляционным тоном заявил Свон, кладя руку на кобуру. – Так и быть, разрешу вам, – он посмотрел на Дина. – Поехать на своей машине. А ты, Эдвард, сядешь со мной, и мне придётся позвонить твоему отцу. Мартин! – шериф по рации окликнул напарника, который всё никак не возвращался. – Что ты там застрял?

Бледный как смерть полицейский вышел из-за дома Паркеров, прерывисто дыша.  
Эдвард выразительно посмотрел на Дина, тот стиснул челюсти и кинул на вампира хмурый взгляд. Дело крайне скверно пахло.

– Что там, Мартин? – шериф сразу же заметил кислое лицо полицейского и встревожился.  
– Там два трупа, сэр, – Мартину явно было нехорошо. – Несвежие, сэр… И хорошо разделанные…

Секунду шериф Свон смотрел на помощника, затем, быстро глянув на Эдварда и Дина, кинулся к патрульной машине и спешно схватил рацию.

– Это шериф Свон. Коронера, врача и подкрепление к дому Паркеров, двойное убийство, сроки предположительно сутки-двое. И вызовите срочно сюда Карлайла Каллена, он нужен как хирург. Скажите, что дело заодно касается его сына Эдварда, – шериф отключил связь и подошёл к Дину. – Я передумал. Вы вдвоём посидите на заднем сидении патрульной машины, пока мы вас не допросим, какого, собственно, дьявола вы тут ошивались. Вы знали про убийство?  
– Нет, сэр, – Эдвард подал голос, взглядом приказывая Дину молчать. – Мы даже не заходили туда, просто остановились тут.  
– Тогда в машину, – коротко приказал шериф, и вампир и охотник подчинились.  
– Мы же там наследили, или по твоему копы совсем кретины? – Дин был зол как сто чертей.  
– Нет, – Эдвард покачал головой. – Там сильный запах оборотня, Карлайл это поймёт, и даже если мы там немного натоптали, он об этом позаботится. Надеюсь, тебе хватило ума не хвататься за дверные ручки и поверхности голыми руками.  
– Зашибись, два распидорашенных трупа, а у меня липовые документы и полный багажник оружия, – сквозь зубы процедил охотник. – О, а ещё надо придумать объяснение, что я делал в переулке около места преступления. С тобой. Снежка, какого хера ты не включил свою супер-скорость и не свалил в туманную даль?  
– Ага, конечно, – вампир скрестил руки на груди. – Не забывай, для окружающих я всего лишь подросток.  
– О, теперь ты школьник. Очень вовремя, – Дин откинулся на сиденье и насуплено уставился на дорогу. Полицейские скрылись в доме, подкрепление ехать не торопилось, и перспектива сидеть в одной машине с Эдвардом слегка нервировала охотника.  
– Кто бы говорил, мистер Буллет из Техаса, – съязвил вампир, прервав мысли Дина.  
– Ну, я хотя бы человек, а не столетний мертвец, косящий под школьника, – Дину явно не понравился подкол вампира.  
– Я же не виноват, что вы, живые, не слишком толерантны к другим видам, и нам приходится притворяться, – парировал Эдвард.  
– Ребятки, вы людей жрёте, о какой толерантности может идти речь? – недоуменно воззрился на него Дин.  
– Ой, можно подумать, что люди поголовно ангелы и пупсики. Криминальные новости давно смотрел?  
– А вот это уже дела живых, как-нибудь сами разберёмся, – отрезал Дин. – От вас, сверхъестественных мутантов, всегда одни только неприятности.  
– Так уж и всегда, – усмехнулся Эдвард. – Совсем недавно кому-то было всё равно, чьи руки… – вампиру доставляло удовольствие глядеть на взбешённого и смущённого Винчестера.  
– Заткнись!  
– Прости, не ты ли cтонал, когда… – вампир улыбался уже до ушей.  
– Заткнись! – краска залила лицо Дина до корней волос, он задыхался, стискивая кулаки, и непременно полез бы опять в драку, как на улице зашелестели шины, и в зеркале заднего вида показался чёрный мерседес.

Автомобиль подъехал ближе и аккуратно припарковался сразу за патрульной машиной. Водительская дверь открылась, и из мерседеса вышел высокий светловолосый мужчина, совсем молодой, не старше тридцати лет. Из машины он вынул небольшой саквояж, в которых врачи обычно носят свои принадлежности. Дин с недоверием следил за его действиями через заднее стекло патрульной машины, и наконец с сомнением повернулся к Эдварду.

– Этот плейбой – твой приёмный папаша? Да ладно, сколько ему лет? Двадцать? Двадцать пять?  
– Биологически двадцать три, технически – около четырёхсот, для жителей города – немного за тридцать, – Эдвард с удовлетворением отметил, что на улице снова пасмурно, и потянулся к ручке двери. – Только бога ради, молчи, я сам с ним поговорю, – вампир вылез наружу и захлопнул дверь.

Дин быстро пересел на освободившееся место и осторожно опустил стекло, чтобы лучше слышать разговор.

– Эдвард, – Карлайл Каллен устремил взволнованный взгляд светло-ореховых глаз на сына. – Что ты натворил?  
– Ничего. Нет, ну кое-что да, но…  
– Ты убил человека? – негромко спросил Карлайл, напряженно всматриваясь в глаза своего первенца. – Я чувствую смерть и кровь, – старший вампир метнул быстрый взгляд на дом Паркеров.  
– Это не я, я их такими уже нашёл, – начал оправдываться Эдвард.

Охотник усмехнулся тому, насколько в этот момент Эдвард был похож на подростка, на настоящего подростка, которому сейчас влетит по первое число.

«Интересно, как вампирский папаша накажет сына? Запретит смотреть телевизор и отберет ноутбук?»

– Эдвард, не ври, – Карлайл неуловимым жестом скинул капюшон с головы сына, схватил Эдварда пальцами за подбородок и пристально вгляделся в красноватые искорки по краям радужки.

Дин мог поклясться, что бледный вампирский папаша стал ещё бледнее.

– Ты пил человеческую кровь, – в голосе старшего Каллена прозвучал упрёк и нотки разочарования.

Эдвард стоял, опустив голову, и старательно изучал асфальт под ногами, давно ему не было так мучительно стыдно.

– Что ты наделал… – глухо проговорил Карлайл.  
– Тоже мне трагедия, все же живы, – подал голос Винчестер из машины. – Ну, почти все. Паркеров во всяком случае выпилил не он.

От звука его голоса Карлайл вздрогнул и удивлённо уставился на сидящего в патрульном автомобиле охотника. Дин улыбнулся и помахал ему рукой.

– Дин Буллет из Техаса, – представился Винчестер, протягивая руку для рукопожатия через окно. И когда старший вампир растерянно протянул руку в ответ, охотник крепко сжал его холодную ладонь и, пристально глядя ему в глаза, повторил. – Дин Буллет из Техаса, старый друг вашей семьи, приехавший навестить, ну, допустим, крестника. Вы же не хотите, чтобы старина Дин проторчал в участке ночь, вместо того, чтобы провести вечер в кругу родных?  
– Крестник будет огорчён. Очень, – подтвердил его слова Эдвард и подумал, что общение с охотником всё-таки плохо на нем сказывается.

Карлайл посмотрел на приёмного сына, затем на внезапно обретённого друга семьи.

– Да, это было бы очень досадно, – вампир осторожно высвободил ладонь. – Но доброму другу семьи всё равно придется дать показания.  
– Друг семьи – законопослушный гражданин и понимает свою ответственность перед Конституцией, – ответил Винчестер – Лишь бы его машину не обыскивали.  
– Доктор Каллен, – шериф Свон появился на пороге центрального входа в дом Паркеров и поманил старшего вампира жестом. – Быстро вы, однако, добрались.  
– Здравствуйте, шериф, что там произошло? – Карлайл мельком взглянул на сына и охотника, прежде чем излишне поспешно развернуться и пойти навстречу шерифу.  
– Крестник? – Эдвард посмотрел на Дина. – Серьёзно?  
– Ну, а кем тебе ещё может приходиться мистер Буллет из Техаса?  
– Занозой в заднице, – вампир распахнул дверцу патрульной машины, и потеснив Винчестера, плюхнулся на сидение. – И что же мистер Буллет делал с крестником в переулке возле места преступления?  
– Когда у тебя день рождения?  
– В июне.  
– Твой крёстный папа привёз запоздалый подарочек, – Дин порылся в карманах и швырнул вампиру на колени пакетик. – И накурил крестника.

Эдвард откинулся на сидение, закрыв лицо руками и истерически хихикнув.

– Ну не повезло тебе с крёстным. А вампиры вообще способны накуриться?  
– Не пробовал, – Эдвард осторожно взял пластиковый пакетик за уголок.  
– Может…  
– Ну не в патрульной же машине?!  
– Да мы выйдем.  
– Дииин!  
– Да я только предложил. Хорошая трава, кстати. Эх, конфискуют.

Время тянулось медленно, как на уроке. Дин старательно отмалчивался, едва его запас шуток иссяк. Эдвард же думал о том, что ему предстоит объясняться с Карлайлом по поводу его недавней слабины. И если бы речь шла только о крови…

– Карлайл идёт обратно, – Эдвард встряхнулся, заметив, как его приёмный отец покидает дом Паркеров, перебрасываясь на крыльце фразами с шерифом. – О, шериф тоже сюда направляется, чёрт…  
– Помни, что я тебе сказал про подарочек, – Дин выразительно поднял брови. – Мы накурились, нас слегка вставило, мы поспорили, и тут подъехал шериф. С копами главное изобразить раскаяние, если хочешь отмазаться.  
– Твой богатый опыт общения с полицией несколько настораживает, – Эдвард произнес последнюю фразу уже вполголоса, потому что передние дверцы патрульной машины распахнулись, и внутрь одновременно ввалились шериф Свон и доктор Каллен.  
– Ну, я вас слушаю, – шериф нервно покосился на обоих нарушителей на заднем сидении. – Очевидно, что к убийству вы вряд ли имеете отношение – мотив, время, способ… много причин. Но всё же – что вы делали в этом переулке, Эдвард и мистер… Буллет?  
– Мы курили травку, – неестественным голосом отрывисто произнес Эдвард, и не будь ситуация такой щекотливой, Дин прыснул бы на весь салон.  
– Моя вина, шериф, – Дин примирительно поднял руки. – Признаю, что был не прав. Карлайл, я знаю, знаю, не стоило накуривать твоего сына.  
– Дин, ты всегда был таким, – Карлайл нахмурился и сурово посмотрел на «друга семьи». – Где ты, там одни неприятности. Ты бы его ещё в бордель отвел.  
– У вас здесь есть бордель? – оживился Винчестер.  
– Дин! – хором воскликнули оба Каллена.

Шериф Свон почувствовал себя крайне неуютно в собственной машине.

– Ладно, вы оба свободны, – устало произнес он. – Я не буду вносить этот… ммм… инцидент в протокол. А гидропонику мне придется конфисковать.  
– Я так и знал, – несколько огорчённо пробормотал Дин, шериф кинул на него колючий взгляд, и Винчестер, заткнувшись, молча вылез из машины. Оба Каллена присоединились к нему пару мгновений спустя, и троица, не сговариваясь, отошла подальше от патрульной машины.  
– Вот что, молодые люди, – тон Карлайла был также холоден, как и его рукопожатие. – Сейчас вы оба поедете со мной в какое-нибудь тихое место, где не будет лишних свидетелей. И поведаете мне о том, чего я, к моему удивлению и крайнему недовольству, не знаю. Двойное убийство с особой жестокостью, красные глаза Эдварда, – Карлайл внимательно посмотрел на Дина и заметил. – Я вижу, что мистер Буллет, кем бы он ни был, понимает, о чём идет речь.  
– Я знаю тихое местечко в мотеле Форкс. И детку не оставлю одну в этом жутком месте, – Дин выудил ключи от машины из кармана куртки. – Так что прошу следовать за мной.  
– Мистер Буллет у нас разговаривает с неодушевленными предметами, в частности – со своей машиной, – пояснил Эдвард, вызвав неудовольствие Дина своей формулировкой. Винчестер фыркнул и направился к импале. – Не переживай, он никуда не сбежит. Я уверен в этом также, как и в том, что в доме Паркеров воняет оборотнем.  
– Мне показалось, что твой неожиданный приятель в курсе некоторых моментов, которые имеют место быть в нашем округе, – Карлайл завел двигатель и тронулся вслед за импалой.  
– Ещё как, только к его осведомленности я имею весьма косвенное отношение, – Эдвард плотно сцепил пальцы. – Сейчас я тебе всё объясню.

Пока они ехали до мотеля, Эдвард пересказал Карлайлу сухие факты дела, старательно опуская личные моменты – как охотники приехали в Форкс по просьбе Атеары; как индейцы взволнованы волной убийств на их территории; как он, Эдвард, и двое братьв-охотников расправились с чужой одержимой вампиршей, которая оказалась уроженкой Форкса, и родители которой сейчас представляли собой кровавый натюрморт в собственном доме. Карлайл молчал, слушал не перебивая и не задавая вопросов, лишь изредка бросал на первенца косые взгляды, от чего Эдвард нервничал и с тоской поглядывал на едущую впереди импалу. Уж лучше было бы сейчас ругаться с охотником, чем находиться с собственным создателем в одной машине. К счастью, путь до мотеля был недолгим, и Карлайл не успел задать ему вопросы, которые Эдвард хотел бы слышать меньше всего и которые могли бы поставить его в тупик. Выйдя из машины, Эдвард отчаянно пытался поймать взгляд Дина, но Винчестер, сделав невозмутимое лицо, запер импалу и направился к двери номера.

Карлайл вошёл в номер последним и закрыл дверь, цепким взглядом окинул помещение, для себя отметив наличие двух стойких запахов Винчестера и Эдварда. Что ж, теперь было ясно, где его сын пропадал последние несколько дней. Также едва угадывался слабый запах ещё одного человека, по всей видимости, второго охотника, который сейчас находился в больнице.

Винчестер чувствовал себя неуютно в обществе целых двух вампиров, хотел было плеснуть рюмашку чего-нибудь для храбрости, но вспомнил события прошлой ночи и передумал, придя к выводу, что алкоголь и вампиры – не лучшее сочетание.

– И ещё один момент, – Эдвард намеренно умолчал о своем промахе, не желая говорить об этом с Карлайлом наедине и инстинктивно ища поддержки в лице Дина. – Сегодня утром, следуя по запаху недооборотня, я нашëл сожжëнные останки Софи-вампира, но в тот момент понял, что нахожусь на территории квилетов, на пляже Ла Пуш…  
– Эд!  
-…ну и на меня наткнулась группа молодых квилетов, в волчьем обличье, – ещё быстрее заговорил Эдвард. – Но они не стали нападать, потому что… потому что… я думаю, от меня пахло Дином… и Сэмом, – закончив признание, вампир мысленно перевëл дух.

Карлайл молчал, в номере повисла атмосфера грядущей бури.  
Эдвард и охотник не сговариваясь сели за стол: Дин из соображений безопасности – опрокинуть стол, швырнуть стул – вот и пара секунд на то, чтобы выхватить кольт и спустить курок; Эдвард – просто по привычке.

– Итак, – наконец-то собравшись с мыслями, начал Карлайл. – Мистер Буллет…  
– Мистер Винчестер, – поправил его охотник.  
– Мистер Винчестер, – Карлайл одарил Дина неприятным взглядом. – Правильно ли я понял ситуацию – индейцы наняли вас и вашего брата выяснить и устранить причину пропажи людей, что вы весьма успешно и проделали.

Дин коротко кивнул.

– Но выяснилось, что в этом деле замешан один из ваших работодателей, и вы не знаете, кто. Ваш брат ранен, а Эдвард нарушил Договор.

Дин опять кивнул.

– А теперь скажите мне, мистер Винчестер, – Карлайл зловеще понизил голос и опёрся на стол руками, нависая над охотником. – В какой части ваших увлекательных приключений мой сын пил человеческую кровь?

Дин задумчиво почесал затылок, а правую руку незаметно отвёл назад поближе к заткнутому за пояс кольту.

– В той части, где вампирская баба вытрясала из него дух, прежде чем получить пулю в лоб, – размыто пояснил Винчестер, глядя в глаза старшему вампиру и не моргая.

Карлайл медленно выпрямился и отошёл к окну.

– И чья это была кровь?  
– В основном моя, – как ни в чём не бывало ответил Дин.

Зато Карлайл от его ответа переменился в лице.

– Вы охотник, и позволили моему сыну укусить себя?  
– Никаких укусов, я ж не идиот, – возмутился Дин, некстати вспомнил лёгкие дразнящие покусывания вампира, нервно кашлянул и тут же подумал – «Почти никаких, и я всё-таки идиот».

Карлайл сверлил немигающим взглядом охотника и вампира, отчего оба чувствовали себя неуютно, как нашкодившие малолетки.

– Мистер Винчестер, а вы знаете, почему жертвы вампиров крайне редко остаются в живых? – чётко разделяя слова, спросил старший вампир.  
– Потому что у вампиров плохи дела с самоконтролем? – предположил Винчестер и занервничал, внутренний голос подсказывал, что он прав только отчасти, и есть нюансы, которые ему очень не понравятся.  
– А ещё потому, мистер Винчестер, что вампир получает доступ к эмоциям своей жертвы, начинает чувствовать как человек, это сбивает с толку и отнюдь не способствует контролю над Голодом.

Эдвард и Дин переглянулись, и охотник поспешно отвёл глаза – события прошедшей ночи начали обретать весьма любопытные детали.

– Я так понимаю, что мне пора начать паниковать? – поинтересовался Дин, за шутливым тоном пряча нарастающую тревогу.  
– На вашем месте, мистер Винчестер, я бы уже давно паниковал, – ответил Карлайл. – Чем вы думали, когда опоили собственной кровью вампира-телепата?  
– Чё-ё-ё? – от удивления Винчестер даже подскочил с места и возмущенно уставился сверху вниз на сидящего напротив Эдварда. – Снежка…  
– В своё оправдание могу сказать только то, что не слышу ни твои мысли, ни Сэма, – попытался разъяснить вампир, не в силах оторваться от пошедшего пунцовыми пятнами лица Дина. – Только кричащие образы каких-то существ…  
– Что ещё ты можешь мне поведать о своих вампирских штучках? – Дин гневно выплёвывал слова, внутренне полыхая от стыда и лихорадочно вспоминая, о чём он мог думать, находясь наедине с Эдвардом. Собственная память услужливо подсказала, что его мысли были далеки от праведных, и Винчестер, раздосадовано открыв и закрыв рот, шлёпнулся на место, негодующе раздувая ноздри.

Карлайл наблюдал за этим представлением молча, но его лицо красноречиво говорило о том, что он явно сделал кое-какие выводы. Кровь, которую охотник добровольно пожертвовал Эдварду, их эмоциональное общение, искрящие взгляды, поразительная толерантность к образу жизни и сути друг друга – о, да, это определённо говорило о многом.

– Есть ещё что-то, что вы двое мне не сказали? – на всякий случай поинтересовался старший вампир.  
– Нет! – хором воскликнули Эдвард и Дин, старательно не глядя друг на друга.  
– Ладно, коли так, – Карлайл наконец сменил позу и немного прошёлся по номеру. – Думаю, не стоит лишний раз напоминать, что ситуация с квилетами вышла весьма щекотливая. Они доброжелательные, но излишне эмоциональные соседи, которые не будут слишком глубоко вникать в суть дела.  
– Я не представляю, что делать, – беспомощно развёл руками Эдвард. – Атеара меня слушать не станет, да я и не успею даже добраться до посёлка – слишком резвая у них молодёжь…  
– Я поговорю со старейшиной квилетов, – Карлайл жестом прервал сына. – Но выйти достойно из этой ситуации мы сможем только в том случае, если найдём сообщника Софи.  
– И что, у кого-то есть идея как это сделать? – поинтересовался Дин. – Вульф? Гудвин? – обратился он к молчащим вампирам по очереди. – Я так и думал, время звонить Шерлоку.

Охотник подхватил телефон и ушёл с ним в ванную комнату, плотно закрыв дверь.  
Эдвард покачал головой.

– Будто бы мы его не услышим.  
– Мне кажется, что ему просто надо побыть одному, – сказал Карлайл и веско посмотрел на Эдварда, отчего тому тоже захотелось побыть одному, но деваться было некуда, и пришлось ему ожидать возвращения Дина, находясь под бдительным взором отца.

Дин опустил крышку унитаза, плюхнулся сверху и набрал номер брата.

– Привет, Сэмми, это твой брат-дебил. Как самочувствие?  
– Бывало и хуже, – ответил усталый голос младшего Винчестера. – А что за эхо, ты мне что, с толчка звонишь?  
– Ага, просто тут в комнате два упыря.  
– Стоп, откуда два? Был же один.  
– Теперь два, Сэмми. Твой брат крайне удачлив, когда дело касается неприятностей и нечисти, и всегда вытаскивает двойной приз.

Старший Винчестер пересказал события в переулке, старательно умолчав о том, что его младший брат никогда не должен будет узнать.

– И вот теперь мне не дает покоя один вопрос, – Дин облокотился на сливной бачок. – А реально ли накурить вампира, и кто, чёрт возьми, наш любитель мёртвых девок?  
– Это два вопроса. А почему бы Эдварду просто не прогуляться по деревне и не прочесть мыслишки индейцев?  
– Я об этом не подумал, – Дин вскочил с унитаза и выглянул в комнату. – Снежка, а почему бы тебе просто не прочесть мысли квилетов?  
– Я не могу читать мысли оборотней, – немного виновато ответил Эдвард.  
– Поражаюсь, зачем тебе столько сверх-способностей, которыми ты не можешь воспользоваться, – Винчестер снова скрылся в ванной. – Сэм, сам слышал, от нашего супермена толку ноль.  
– У меня больше нет идей, Дин, – кажется, младший Винчестер пожал плечами. – Но я могу сказать точно одно – тот, кого мы ищем, обязательно проявит себя в ближайшее время.  
– Ты предлагаешь просто ждать? – Дин поёрзал.  
– Именно. Ждать и быть начеку. Лично я готов к тому, что он может ко мне заявиться.  
– Сэм, тогда я сейчас приеду, – Дин снова поднялся на ноги. – Тебе одному опасно…  
– Нет, Дин, – прервал его брат. – На двоих он не клюнет. С двумя охотниками ему не справиться, и он это понимает. Поэтому эту ночь нам лучше провести поодиночке.  
– Ладно, – нехотя согласился старший Винчестер после непродолжительной паузы. – Только держи дробовик наготове, и будь осторожен.  
– Буду, мне не очень-то охота стать добычей ненормального ликантропа, – усмехнулся Сэм. – Ты сам запри дверь как следует и не садись спиной к окну.  
– Звони, как только будут новости. До связи, – Дин положил трубку и вышел из ванной. Оба Каллена выжидающе на него посмотрели.  
– Ну, полагаю, вы всё прекрасно слышали своим вампирским слухом, поэтому предлагаю не затягивать с прощанием и покинуть помещение, – охотник широким жестом обвел комнату. – Было чрезвычайно приятно познакомиться, мистер Каллен-старший, но уже половина шестого вечера, а на сегодня у меня ещё есть кое-какие человеческие дела.

Карлайл и Эдвард переглянулись, и неожиданно для всех присутствующих Эдвард произнёс:

– Дин, если тебе будет угрожать опасность – я это почувствую. Надеюсь, Сэм справится сам, потому что на него эта моя особенность не распространяется.  
– Спасибо за заботу, Белоснежка, – оскалился Дин, и Карлайл саркастически хмыкнул. – Но лучше держись подальше от меня и мотеля. А теперь сверхъестественные сущности могут удалиться.

Когда вампиры ушли, Дин с облегчением позволил себе открыть бутылку не очень хорошего коньяка, и то только потому, что на виски он смотреть не мог совершенно. Налив себе четверть стакана, он задумчиво покатал его в пальцах, глотнул и поморщился – гадкий вкус плохо очищенного спирта неприятно ложился на пустой желудок. Решив, что неплохо было бы сбегать перекусить, Дин проверил кольт, телефон и, взяв ключи от машины, вышел на улицу.  
XX. Словно лист на ветру  
Всю дорогу за рулём, всё время за барной стойкой, и весь последний час, лёжа в собственной кровати, Дин не мог избавиться от назойливо жужжащих мыслей. В голову лезла всякая муть, слегка затуманенная палёным коньяком; закатав рукав рубашки, оставшись наконец наедине с собой и своими фантазиями, Дин недоуменно рассматривал лиловые синяки у себя на запястье и одновременно и верил, и не верил в то, что случилось прошлой ночью в этой самой комнате. Как следует прислушавшись к своим ощущениям, Дин нашёл среди них стыд, сомнение, недоверие, боязнь, подозрение; но совершенно не обнаружил отвращения и раскаяния. Это сбивало охотника с толку, опыт и кодекс говорили ему одно, а собственное сердце и тело шептали совершенно иное. Дин перевернулся на другой бок и уставился на узор на обоях. Сна не было ни в одном глазу, хотя время перевалило за одиннадцать вечера. Дин попробовал полежать с закрытыми глазами, но перед внутренней памятью тут же замелькали образы из вчерашней ночи, в которых на этой самой кровати…

Дин застонал, сел и помотал головой.

«Я трижды идиот, проклятие, какой же я кретин, – Винчестер быстрым шагом прошёлся по комнате, надеясь, что это поможет ему избавиться от навязчивых и, к его ужасу, будоражащих кровь образов. – Будь вампирский школьник сисястой блондиночкой – я бы решил, что втрескался по уши. Етитская сила, это какой-то злоебучий Шекспир, а я, по ходу, вообще Джульетта. Понять бы, где тут правда – вампирские игры с подсознанием плюс моё пьянство, или же я сам этого хотел, а коньяк всего лишь помог мне расслабиться… И мне стыдно за то, что мне ни капельки не стыдно».

Приступ самоедства Дина прервал звонок мобильника. Охотник схватил его практически сразу, на экране высветилось имя брата.

– Сэмми, я слушаю! – рявкнул Дин, почти позабыв про свои метания пару секунд назад.  
– Дин, он тут был буквально только что, и я его ранил! – выпалил Сэм, в трубке слышалось шуршание. – Я в порядке, но вот кто-то из дежурных медсестёр услышал выстрелы, и сейчас тут будет полиция. Так что тебе лучше поторопиться.  
– Еду! – Дин бросил трубку, выругался сквозь зубы, схватил куртку, кольт и выскочил наружу.

Долетев до больницы в рекордно короткий срок, Дин спешно припарковался, краем глаза отметив, что мерседес Карлайла тоже стоит на парковке – значит, ему уже сообщили о ночном происшествии.

«Интересно, а Эдвард тоже с ним?»

Дин ущипнул себя и поспешил наверх в палату брата.

– Сэм, надеюсь я ничего не пропу… – Дин распахнул дверь и осёкся, увидев Эдварда и Карлайла возле кровати. – О, я вижу, вы уже успели познакомиться. Смотришься бодряком, братишка.  
– Как видишь, – Сэм и правда выглядел вполне неплохо, живости ему добавлял порез на щеке и дробовик, лежавший поверх одеяла. Окно на западной стене было выбито, осколки усеивали пол, а по всей палате и подоконнику виднелись лужицы и брызги свежей крови. – Он успел до меня дотянуться, ловко орудует кинжалом, стервец, но я попал ему в правое плечо. Не думаю, что такая рана затянется в ближайшее время, если он только не обладает волчьей регенераций.  
– Вряд ли, – Карлайл покачал головой. – Те, кто не может обращаться, наследуют только крепкое здоровье, хорошую скорость реакции и силу, ну и способности к некоторым шаманским наукам.  
– Шаманским… – Дин задумчиво покусал ноготь и с осторожностью сел в слегка запачканное кресло. – Сэм, а ты его не разглядел?  
– Нет, – Сэм отрицательно помотал головой. – Было темно, он был весь в чёрном, но одно могу сказать точно – это был подросток. Вполне возможно, что мы его видели в деревне, но всё произошло слишком быстро, поэтому я не смог его опознать.  
– Жаль, – Дин вытянул ноги. – Но раз он сейчас с кровоточащей раной – то вампирский чудо-нюх может его запросто выследить, не так ли?  
– Пожалуй, да, – согласился Эдвард. – Я как раз и займусь этим, пока Карлайл будет наводить мосты с квилетами. А ты, Дин, мне в этом поможешь, – жёлтые глаза остановились на охотнике.

Дин почувствовал, как его сердце пропустило один удар, но сделал как можно более равнодушный вид, пожал плечами и утвердительно кивнул.

– Вдвоём нам будет проще поймать его живым, – заключил Винчестер, не замечая заинтересованного взгляда Карлайла. – И притащить засранца в качестве доказательства нашей непричастности к этому гнилому дельцу.

За окном послышалось движение, пару раз взвыла и замолкла сирена, и потолок вспыхнул синими и красными отблесками.

– О, ну вот и фараончики пожаловали, – Дин сцепил руки на животе. – Надеюсь, это шериф собственной персоной? Я уже соскучился по его милым усам.  
– Дин, я умоляю тебя не нарываться, – Сэм осторожно переложил дробовик на прикроватную тумбочку. – Сейчас нам это нужно меньше всего.  
– Окей, братишка, как скажешь, – Дин примирительно поднял руки, дверь в палату открылась, и вошёл шериф Свон. Он ожидаемо нахмурился, увидев на месте происшествия тот же состав, что и сегодня днём, и выжидающе уставился на присутствующих.

– Шериф, кто-то пытался пробраться ко мне ночью в палату, – дипломатично начал Сэм. – Он набросился на меня, а я выстрелил в целях самообороны и попал ему в плечо.  
– Я, если что, тут вообще не при чём! – подал голос Дин. – Я приехал, как только брат позвонил мне и сообщил о нападении.  
– Меня вызвали сюда, когда мы с Эдом как раз ехали домой, – подхватил Карлайл. – Пришлось развернуться и срочно ехать обратно.  
– Так, – шериф переводил взгляд на каждого по очереди. – Я понял. Самозащита. А что, спать с дробовиком у вас в порядке вещей?  
– Мы же из Техаса, – подал голос Дин.  
– Ну, да, сначала наркотики, теперь оружие в больничной палате, что-нибудь ещё?  
– Секс до брака, но это вроде бы легально, – не удержался от колкости Дин.

Шериф одарил старшего Винчестера фирменным взглядом всех копов и обратился к Сэму:

– А у вас есть право на ношение оружия?  
– Конечно! – Сэм весьма убедительно изображал законопослушного гражданина. – Оно в бардачке нашей машины, мой брат сейчас его вам принесёт, – Сэм выразительно посмотрел на Дина, тот понял его посыл, поднялся и исчез за дверью.  
– Чарльз, возможно, это был тот малый, что напал на Сэма в переулке, – Карлайл, понимая, что шериф сейчас рассержен и нуждается в успокоении, попробовал повернуть разговор в нужное русло. – Он мог вернуться и попробовать довершить начатое.  
– Зачем ему лезть в больницу через второй этаж? – голос шерифа был полон скептицизма.  
– Я не уверен, но он действительно показался мне похожим на того типа, – снова заговорил Сэм. – Может, он просто сумасшедший? Я слышал у вас тут люди пропадают…  
– Эй, шеф, я принёс нужную бумажку, – Дин ввалился в палату, размахивая листком, и сунул его полицейскому под нос. Тот внимательно изучил липовое, но тщательно сделанное разрешение на дробовик, хмыкнул и вернул его Дину.  
– Будем считать, что показания вы мне уже дали, протокол я составлю сам, мой помощник завезёт его завтра на подпись, – шериф заложил большие пальцы за ремень брюк. – Но вот что, ребятки, я искренне надеюсь, что в гостях вы тут сильно долго не задержитесь.  
– Так точно, босс, – Дин небрежно козырнул. – Вот полегчает братишке, и считайте, что вы нас и не видели. Если бы не старый друг да любимый крестник, мы бы сюда даже не приехали.  
– Мы постараемся больше не доставлять вам неприятностей до самого отъезда, – заверил шерифа Сэм, глядя на того честнейшими глазами. Полицейский ещё раз кинул на присутствующих взгляд из-под бровей и вышел из палаты. Несколько минут спустя шум мотора стих, и все посмотрели друг на друга с облегчением.

– Ну-с, – Дин снова вытянулся в кресле. – Кажись, Сэмми надо перевести в помещение почище и потеплее. И, желательно, совсем без окон.  
– Увы, тут таких нет, – Карлайл оценил шутку Дина, слегка улыбнувшись. – Разве что морг.  
– Эй, мне туда ещё рановато, – возмутился Сэм, а Дин довольно гоготнул, показав Карлайлу большой палец вверх.  
– Сейчас организуем вам перевод в в другую палату, – старший Каллен направился к двери и скрылся за ней.  
– А нельзя ли нам поступить проще, опросив индейцев на предмет раненого в руку дробью сородича? – Дин рассеянно сковыривал со штанины налипший комочек грязи.  
– Во-первых, они не согласятся, даже если их об этом попросит лично Карлайл, – отозвался Эдвард, глядя в разбитое окно. – А во-вторых, он сейчас скорее всего прячется где-то в чаще, либо в своей тайной избушке, если она у него конечно есть.  
 – Придётся опять носиться по лесам, хотя погодка не располагает. Чертовски надеюсь на твой нюх, Снежок, хоть одна из твоих сверх-способностей пригодится нам, – проворчал Дин. Эдвард не успел ответить, в комнату вошёл Карлайл и сообщил, что за Сэмом сейчас придут медсёстры.  
– Палата находится на этом же этаже, чуть дальше по коридору, – старший Каллен махнул рукой вправо. – Ваша помощь не потребуется, поэтому, Дин, можете возвращаться в мотель – я тут буду до утра и присмотрю за вашим братом.  
– Ну нет уж, сегодня я останусь с Сэмом, – Дин поднялся. – Только вот сбегаю в сортир, пока вы тут колдуете над братишкой.

Туалет Дин обнаружил сразу же в конце коридора, к его облегчению, никого из больных или персонала там не было. Быстро сделав свои дела, Дин подошёл к умывальнику, открыл кран, набрал полные пригоршни холодной воды и плеснул себе в лицо. Стало немного легче, сонливость слегка отступила, но досадные мысли продолжали крутиться в голове.

«Винчестеры не сдаются. Сегодня ты постараешься выспаться в больничной тишине, чтобы не облажаться завтра в лесу. И я решительно не понимаю, почему я, Дин Винчестер, так волнуюсь перед предстоящим вполне обыденным делом, словно школьница перед выпускным».

Дин ещё раз смочил лицо ледяной водой, закрыл кран, поднял глаза в зеркало и едва не заорал от неожиданности – в отражении из-за его плеча в тусклом свете больничного сортира отсвечивали жёлтые глаза, а их обладатель – Эдвард Каллен – довольно усмехался, польщённый произведенным эффектом.

– Срань господня, больше никогда так не делай, – рука Дина инстинктивно дёрнулась к поясу, за которым был кольт, но реакция уже была запоздалой, поэтому Дин повернулся к вампиру лицом и сделал вид, что поправляет штаны. – Что тебе тут нужно?  
– Поболтать, – Эдвард неуловимым движением переместился вплотную к Дину, накрыв руки того своими холодными ладонями и фактически приковав Винчестера к раковине. – Ты ведь не станешь в меня стрелять? – янтарные глаза были совсем близко. Дин непроизвольно сглотнул, не отрывая взгляда от лица Эдварда.  
– Если не уберёшь клешни, то будь уверен, – просипел Винчестер, голос предательски подвёл его, и он откашлялся. Затем попробовал выдернуть руки из захвата, но это ожидаемо было безуспешно. Эдварда попытка Дина нисколько не смутила, он словно понял, что его жертва не собирается брыкаться и орать. Прикрыв глаза, вампир придвинулся почти вплотную к лицу Дина и глубоко втянул носом запах охотника. Затем едва ощутимо прикоснулся прохладными губами к виску замершего как каменное изваяние Винчестера, помедлил, повторил касание ниже, спустился к трепещущей жилке на шее, ощущая, как отчаянно колотится сердце человека; Голод стал вновь подниматься откуда-то из самых тёмных глубин подсознания вампира, но Эдвард приказал ему заткнуться, безжалостно отшвырнув подальше, и жажда отступила, уползла обратно в свою нору, а вампир вновь вернулся к своим исследованиям. Дин скосил глаза на Эдварда, но по прежнему не проронил ни звука, только весь напрягся, наблюдая за его действиями. Следующее прикосновение уже не было таким студёным, губы вампира переняли тепло человеческого тела, двигаясь обратно вверх и дотрагиваясь до мочки уха. Дин стиснул зубы и велел себе не реагировать, но к его отчаянию, это был дохлый номер – его тело всё решило за него. Эдвард почти добрался до плотно сжатых губ охотника, но ему помешал едва слышный скрип входной двери – в мгновение ока вампир отпрыгнул на метр назад, за полсекунды до этого открыв кран с водой за спиной охотника, и едва смог вовремя принять непринуждённый вид. Дин инстинктивно сунул левую ладонь под воду, не успев повернуться к раковине лицом, и так их и застал Карлайл Каллен, неторопливо вошедший в помещение туалета.

– Эд, Дин, – Каллен-старший заметил вымученную неестественность их поз, но вслух ничего не сказал. – Я думаю, нам стоит посовещаться насчёт завтрашних планов. Утром я собираюсь позвонить Атеаре, чтобы мой визит не был неожиданным, и если мы грамотно спланируем действия, то есть шанс управиться уже к вечеру.  
– Уже иду, – Дин быстро закрутил кран и, не глядя на Эдварда, последовал к выходу. Карлайл слегка задержал взгляд на сыне и вышел вслед за Дином. Эдвард едва слышно ругнулся, постоял неподвижно пару минут, успокаиваясь. Да, он потерял контроль тогда в номере, когда они были с охотником наедине; не сдержался в переулке, одурманенный близким запахом крови и смерти; но сейчас, в больнице, зная, что в любой момент кто-нибудь может войти – это было так не похоже на него, привыкшего быть сдержанным и благоразумным.

Вампир взглянул на себя в зеркало, убедился, что его глаза посветлели, и направился в палату Сэма.

Удостоверившись, что Эдвард не идет за ними, Карлайл незаметно, но настойчиво ухватил Винчестера за рукав, заставляя снизить темп. Дин удивлённо посмотрел на идущего рядом вампира.

– Мистер Винчестер, – терпеливо начал старший Каллен. – Я надеюсь, вы понимаете всю серьёзность сложившейся ситуации?

Дин приподнял бровь в немом вопросе, внутренне чертыхнувшись – вампирские наставления начинали слегка утомлять.

– После вашей глупой выходки с кровью настоятельно не рекомендую вам оставаться с моим сыном наедине. Вы невоздержанны в своих эмоциях, а в сложившейся ситуации это может привести к весьма печальным последствиям.  
– Учту, – коротко ответил Дин, осторожно освобождая руку, а сам подумал: «Где ж ты раньше был со своими рекомендациями?»

Эдвард зашёл в палату, стараясь не встречаться взглядом со своим создателем – чутьё подсказывало, что, несмотря на все его ухищрения, Карлайл видел то, что не должен был увидеть.

– Я уж думал, ты там утоп, – хмыкнул Дин в привычной задиристой манере, будто ничего не произошло.

Эдварда внутренне передёрнуло. Никогда ещё за всю его долгую вампирскую жизнь ни одно живое существо не имело над ним такой власти. Поведение охотника сводило с ума своим непостоянством: то выхватывает кольт с намерением убить, а в следующее мгновение отвечает на поцелуй; шутит, будто они давние приятели, а потом испепеляет взглядом; замирает, подчиняясь чужой воле, и вот опять смотрит дерзкими и бессовестными глазами. Безобразное наваждение сбивало с толку – Эдвард боялся своей реакции, не в силах отличить свои собственные эмоции от приобретенного набора ощущений Дина. Кровь охотника активировала какие-то неведомые процессы в его организме, запустила механизм сильнейшей эмпатии, сбила с толку, нарушив с таким трудом выстроенный самоконтроль. Всё это вампир осознал одним махом, переварил и постарался призвать себя к самодисциплине – завтра она ему точно понадобится.

– Завтра утром я позвоню старейшине Атеаре, – повторил Карлайл уже сказанную им фразу, проверяя задвижки на окнах. – Скажу, что немедленно наведаюсь к нему по неотложному вопросу.  
– А такие визиты не нарушают ваш Договор? – вопрос Сэма был вполне резонным, но Карлайл отрицательно покачал головой.  
– Это исключительно деловая встреча глав кланов, – Каллен-старший повернулся лицом к присутствующим в комнате. – К тому же я буду один.  
– Тогда мы с бледнолицей ищейкой с самого раннего утра направимся по следам нашего ночного посетителя, и надеюсь, что мы его прижучим, – Дин развалился в больничном кресле, подперев голову рукой и опираясь на подлокотник. – Слушайте, доктор Вампир, а у вас нет тут лежанки поудобнее, сойдёт даже раскладушка, а то боюсь, я буду не в состоянии завтра шевелить затёкшими конечностями.  
– Я скажу медсестре, она занесёт, – Карлайл хмыкнул, услышав прозвище, которым его наградил Винчестер и припомнив рассказ Роберта Шекли. – Пойдем со мной, Эд. Объясню тебе кое-какие тонкости выслеживания оборотней, – Карлайл сделал ударение на последнем слове и поманил Эдварда за собой. Тот подчинился и вышел из палаты.

Поговорив с медсестрой, Карлайл отошёл от регистрационной стойки, завернул за угол в коридор и, убедившись, что людей поблизости нет, поймал взгляд сына.

– Эдвард, – мягко произнес Каллен-старший. – Ты зря думаешь, что я не замечаю твоего влечения к этому человеку. И сейчас неважно – это жажда крови, или же… вожделение иного рода – тебе в любом случае стоит умерить свой пыл и держать себя в руках.  
– Я понял, – Эдвард не отрывал взгляд от пола.  
– Поэтому я думаю, что завтра вам не стоит идти в лес вдвоём, – голос Карлайла был твёрд. – Ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет. На территории резервации может находиться только человек, так что тебе придётся взять след в нашем лесу. А Дин пойдет со мной к квилетам – лучше ему лично объясниться с Атеарой.

Эдвард кинул быстрый взгляд на своего создателя – тот был вполне серьёзен, впрочем, насмешки никогда не были в его стиле, этого скорее можно было ожидать от Дина. Спорить было не о чем, поэтому Эдвард просто повторил:

– Я понял. Но я сам ему об этом скажу, – он сделал жест рукой в воздухе, заметив, что Карлайл пытается ему возразить. – Всё будет чинно и благопристойно, я не такой идиот.

Дин устало растянулся на незастеленной раскладушке, решив, что переодевание – лишняя трата времени и сил. Сэм уже уснул, предусмотрительно оставив дробовик на тумбочке у кровати, и старший Винчестер, закрыв глаза, постарался расслабиться, хотя сделать это было нелегко.

«В конце концов, я тут как в тылу врага, по больнице бродят двое кровососов, один из которых… вот что это, дьявол его побери, было в туалете? Да-да, Дин, вспомни-ка ту безобразную сцену, когда твой язык застрял где-то в жопе, в то время как вампирский школьник зажимал тебя возле мойки! И ты не очень-то и сопротивлялся. Да, Дин, тебе уже знакомо это ощущение, когда ещё не чувствуешь позора, но понимаешь, что завтра будет стыдно».

Дин рассержено перевернулся на другой бок, жалея, что ему нечем напиться, чтобы отключиться до самого утра. Он уже понял, что заснуть ему сегодня ночью вряд ли удастся – мешали мысли, жаркий бег крови по венам и некоторые части тела, предательски не дававшие ему успокоиться и дать отдых усталым мозгам. Осторожно повернув голову в сторону Сэма и убедившись, что брат спит, Дин тихонько поднялся, проверил кольт и неслышно выскользнул в коридор. Вначале он хотел было пойти в сторону туалета, но быстро передумал и решил направиться в старую палату Сэма. Повернув ручку двери, Винчестер обнаружил, что персонал её не стал запирать, вошёл внутрь и тщательно прикрыл дверь за собой. Подумав, он на всякий случай подпёр её стулом и только тогда огляделся. В помещении было холодно и совершенно темно, только немного рассеянного света проникало с улицы через разбитое окно.

«То, что надо, – удовлетворённо подумал Дин, прохаживаясь вдоль стены. – Мне как раз необходимо остудить голову».

Он высунул лицо в окно, подставив его морозному ветерку, и только когда холод начал пробирать до костей, убрался обратно в комнату. Мозги слегка встали на место, и хотя Дин прилично замёрз, он был удовлетворён тем, что наконец взбодрился.

«Я теперь могу потягаться с вампирами в холодности объятий», – ухмыльнулся он про себя.

Измышления Винчестера прервал звук поворачивающейся ручки двери. Дин насторожился и бочком двинулся ко входу, но не успел он сделать и пары шагов, как стул, подпирающий ручку, отлетел, дверь распахнулась, а на пороге возник несколько смущённый Эдвард. Дин ошеломлённо на него уставился.

– Извини, я думал замок заело, вот и надавил посильнее… ну и не рассчитал силу немного… – судя по всему, вампиру действительно было неловко.  
– Ты опять заявился «поболтать»? – спокойствие Дина несколько пошатнулось, едва он завидел непрошеного гостя.  
– Да, только на самом деле именно поговорить, – Эдвард аккуратно прикрыл за собой дверь. – Карлайл решил, что ты завтра пойдёшь с ним к индейцам – вам стоит пообщаться с квилетами о последних событиях лично.  
– Что ж, – Дин пожал плечами. – Я вот с ним полностью согласен. У меня нет желания бегать от тебя лесными тропами, особенно после твоей туалетной выходки. Что-нибудь ещё?  
– Пожалуй, ещё я бы послушал твой рассказ о том, как ты не можешь уснуть, – Эдвард не сдержался и хмыкнул. – Ты ведь сюда не на звёзды пялиться пришёл, правда?  
– Это не твоё собачье дело, – процедил Дин. – Может у меня голова разболелась…  
– …бросило в жар, а в штанах стало тесно? Ну-ну, – Дин оторопел, когда ладонь вампира ухватила его за область ширинки и сжалась. – Может, ты приболел?  
– Отвали! – рука Винчестера сама собой потянулась к кольту, но Эдвард сам отпустил его и отступил назад. Наклонив голову, он улыбнулся, глядя на охотника.  
– Доброй ночи, Дин, – Эдвард приоткрыл дверь и занёс ногу за порог. – Не кипятись, а то давление подскочит, и тогда ты точно до утра глаз не сомкнёшь, – подмигнув, Эдвард вышел в коридор, оставив Дина трястись от холода и злиться на самого себя, на весь вампирский род и на весь окружающий мир заодно.

«Да уж, вот теперь мой гнев сильнее стыда, как это бывает обычно, когда человеку действительно стыдно и он знает, что ему должно быть стыдно, – мрачно подумал Дин. – Вампирское отродье забавляется со мной, а я позволяю ему это. Просто чудесно».

Винчестер облокотился о стену, медленно сполз на пол и шумно выдохнул – похоже, что немёртвый поганец поставил себе цель довести его до белого каления, и ему это удалось. Дин уже привычно потёр лицо руками.

«Ну всё, Белоснежка, водяное перемирие отменяется».

Охотник посидел ещё пару минут, в голове навязчиво крутилась строка из песни:  
«Now sometimes I carry a gun when I roam,  
though I soar like a leaf on the wind…»

– Я парю как лист на ветру, как лист на ветру, – пробормотал Винчестер, медленно поднимаясь. – Я словно лист на ветру…

Дин тряхнул головой и улыбнулся в темноту – ему ещё представится случай поквитаться с вампиром, и он его не упустит.  
  
**XXI. Утро добрым не бывает**  
  
Сэм проснулся рано, некоторое время полежал, глядя в белоснежный больничный потолок, и скосил глаза на настольные электронные часы. Времени было половина седьмого утра; у двери на раскладушке, полностью одетый, беспокойно спал Дин, хмуря брови в полудрёме. Сэм посмотрел в окно – сквозь облетевшие макушки деревьев серели рассветные облака, редкие колючие снежинки срывались откуда-то сверху и медленно планировали в воздухе. Тумана, как и сильного снегопада, не предвиделось, и младший Винчестер негромко позвал брата, не надеясь, что тот услышит его голос.

К его удивлению, Дин почти мгновенно открыл слегка воспалённые глаза, всё также хмурясь.

– Что, плохо спалось в незнакомом месте? – поинтересовался Сэм без всякой задней мысли.  
– Не смешно, братец, – Дин кинул на него мрачный взгляд и, морщась, спустил ноги с раскладушки. – Это ты сейчас будешь плющиться в постельке, а мне переться в насквозь продуваемый лес. Извини, Сэмми, – спохватился Дин, заметив удивлённый взгляд брата. – Я и правда чувствую себя не фонтан, спал плохо, жрать хочу, помыться, а тут ещё эти сверхъестественные движняки… Я лучше пойду за кофейком схожу, наверняка тут есть кофе-машины, – Дин принял вертикальное положение и, стараясь ступать как можно увереннее, вышел из палаты.  
– И правда… – пробормотал Сэм, проводив старшего брата недоумевающим взором, и откинулся на подушку.

Нашарив в карманах куртки мелочь, Дин, позёвывая, опустил монетки одну за другой в прорезь автомата и выбрал чёрный кофе без сахара. Пока тот наливался, Дин исподтишка обвёл коридор глазами и убедился, что Эдвард нигде не поджидает его в засаде за углом. Зато с противоположной стороны коридора к нему направлялся Доктор Вампир собственной персоной. Где-то на задворках сознания у Винчестера мелькнула мысль, что несомненное преимущество вечной жизни – неограниченное количество времени, отсутствие необходимости сна и всегда бодрый и с иголочки вид. Сам он являл собой гораздо более потрёпанное зрелище, нежели Карлайл Каллен, который словно и не был живым мертвецом, излучая уверенность и деловитость.

– Атеара нас ждёт, – заявил он, подходя к Дину. – Я не стал дожидаться приличного по этикету времени и позвонил практически на рассвете. Но он, похоже, и не спал, и ещё мне показалось, что он чем-то опечален и встревожен.  
– Превосходно, – Дин подул на обжигающий кофе, попробовал отхлебнуть и поморщился. – Я бы с удовольствием перехватил чего-нибудь съестного, прежде чем ехать в этническую деревню.  
– Выглядите неважно, – Карлайл покосился на взъерошенного Дина. – Плохо спали?

Винчестер ничего не ответил, только сердито раздул ноздри и уткнулся в бумажный стаканчик – почему-то сегодня всех интересовало, как ему спалось.

– Только я поеду на своей машине, – Дин решил поупрямиться. – Должно же быть хоть что-то положительное в сегодняшнем дне.  
– Как скажете, – легко согласился Каллен-старший. – Тем более что моим авто воспользуется Эдвард, и мне придётся побыть вашим пассажиром.  
– Сверхъестественные существа вовсю пользуются благами цивилизации, – Дин издал смешок. – Какая ирония. Зачем вам машины, если у вас есть супер-скорость?  
– Это неразумная трата сил и энергии, – объяснил Карлайл. – А наши силы – это кровь, значит проголодаемся мы гораздо быстрее. И пожалуйста, говорите потише, у любых стен могут быть уши.  
– Про голод это вы мне вовремя напомнили, – Винчестер сделал ещё один глоток. – Судя по всему, поесть я смогу только по дороге, потому что тут видимо всё вымерло. Как раз надо залить детке бензина, заодно и сам заправлюсь. Время не ждёт, предлагаю отправляться прямо сейчас.  
– Мне надо посетить одного пациента и поговорить с Эдвардом. Давайте встретимся у стойки регистрации на первом этаже.  
– Ладно, Доктор Клык, а я пока сбегаю к брату и оставлю ему напоследок инструкции, – Дин отправил стаканчик в мусорку и направился обратно в палату.

Сэм сосредоточенно читал что-то на ноутбуке, когда Дин вошёл в помещение.

– Ну что, братец, наступает время Че. Будь на связи и не балуй – я отправляюсь в полное опасности путешествие в компании бессмертных упырей.  
– Дин, не драматизируй, – отмахнулся Сэм, оторвавшись от монитора. – Главное, не потеряй телефон, и в случае чего звони. И надеюсь, ты помнишь моё ценное наставление о сдержанности?  
– Сэмми, ты такая зануда. Ладно, – Дин окинул палату взглядом, проверяя, не забыл ли он чего. – Привезу тебе индейский сувенирчик и магнит на холодильник. Только веди себя хорошо и не обижай медсестричек. Я вернусь и непременно проверю, только вот сгоняю отлить на дорожку, – Дин поймал кислый взгляд Сэма, усмехнулся и вышел из палаты.  
  
**XXII. Серый волк для Красной шапочки**  
  
Дин и вампиры условились ехать друг за другом до первого поворота на Квиллают-роуд – дальше начиналась территория квилетов, Винчестер и Карлайл следовали до поселения, а Эдвард, начиная от незримой границы, должен был поймать ниточку следа и посмотреть, куда она приведёт. Ночью, ближе к утру, он отлучился ненадолго из больницы и выяснил, что запах крови уходит в леса по направлению к границе территории оборотней. На полдороги Дин всё же остановился на заправке, залил полный бак бензина и заодно неторопливо и с удовольствием позавтракал целой сковородкой яичницы с беконом – при заправке работала крошечная круглосуточная кафешка. Карлайл от еды отказался по понятным причинам, но составил Дину компанию за столом, а Эдвард предпочёл морозиться снаружи – с самого утра он избегал охотника, что, впрочем, Дина не расстраивало – бесцеремонность и настырные хватания за промежность никак не способствовали его дружелюбию. Насытившись, Дин слегка подобрел и, усевшись за руль, решил начать диалог первым.

– Знаете, Док, во всей этой волчье-упырьей истории мне не дает покоя один момент. Почему оборотни не подозревали, что на их территории хозяйничает вампир? Вон, даже Снежка без труда её учуял, – Дин мельком взглянул в зеркало заднего вида. – А оборотни были ни сном, ни духом. Думаю, у них чутьё не хуже вашего.  
– Обоняние ликанов несколько отличается от нашего, – Карлайл взглянул на охотника. – Как бы объяснить… мы чувствуем только сильные и чистые запахи, а ликаны способны различать множество едва заметных оттенков. Это и преимущество, и слабость. Есть масса способов сбить оборотня со следа.  
– Доктор Морбиус, меня поражает глубина ваших познаний в ликантропии, – Дин удивленно приподнял бровь и посмотрел на вампира, тот загадочно улыбнулся в ответ.  
– У меня была долгая и насыщенная жизнь.  
– Значит, наш волчонок-ренегат нашёл способ скрыть следы пребывания своей подружки. Вот только знать бы как…  
– Масса вариантов, от современной химии до окуривания себя травяными смесями.  
– Хм, травы… – Дин задумчиво закусил нижнюю губу, что-то знакомое мелькнуло в памяти, но он никак не мог вспомнить подробностей.

Его размышления прервал голос вампира.

– Пожалуй, нам стоит обсудить, что именно мы скажем Атеаре.  
– Просто расскажем ему всё как есть. Опустив некоторые подробности.

Карлайл усмехнулся, поняв, какие именно подробности имеет в виду охотник.

– Я бы не стал ему сообщать о перерожденце в стае.  
– Почему?  
– Мистер Винчестер, представьте, как это выглядит для него. Вас наняли разобраться с весьма деликатной проблемой, а вы привлекли к этому делу давних супротивников, и даже не удосужились поставить его в известность о сотрудничестве с вампирами. И после этого вы заявите, что источник всех неприятностей – один из членов их стаи, к тому же убивший двоих людей в городе. При этом вы не знаете кто он, у вас нет веских доказательств, только косвенные улики и слова вампира, нарушившего Договор.  
– Да, нехорошо получилось, – Дин нахмурился и в очередной раз поймал взглядом едущий сзади мерседес в зеркале заднего вида, – Вы правы, Док, опустим этот момент до лучших времен.

Карлайл перехватил его взгляд и едва заметно сдвинул брови.

– Мистер Винчестер, буду с вами откровенен, – начал Карлайл, и по его озабоченному тону Дин понял, о чём пойдет речь. – Меня тревожат возникшие между вами и моим сыном отношения, – вампир сделал акцент на последнем слове.  
– Меня тоже, – Винчестер нервно фыркнул, вспомнив ночную выходку вампира в палате. – И что, как долго между нами продержится эта… кровавая связь?  
– Ещё неделю, потом начнет ослабевать, если вы, конечно, не повторите свою глупость.  
– О, нет, будьте уверены, я надеюсь к тому времени быть как можно дальше от Форкса и влипать в новые неприятности, – Дин напряжённо кусал губы. – Без обид, оригинальная версия вашего сына не вызывала у меня особого восторга, а уж обновлённый Снежка просто выбешивает.  
– Удивительно, – насмешливым тоном произнёс вампир.

Дин настороженно взглянул на Карлайла.

– Мистер Винчестер, он пил вашу кровь, – Карлайл смотрел вперёд, не поворачивая головы к собеседнику. – Он сбит с толку и весьма опасен сейчас.  
– Ну так я ведь тоже не ученик семинарии, – Дин бросил беглый взгляд в зеркало заднего вида – мерседес всё так же следовал за ними.  
– В том-то и беда.  
– Что-то я не понимаю, к чему вы клоните.  
– Эдвард сейчас находиться под влиянием вашей крови, он как ваше отражение.  
– Мой брат-близнец из Зазеркалья? – недоверчиво спросил Дин.  
– Довольно точное сравнение, злой брат-близнец, одержимый Жаждой и обладающей силой, в несколько раз превосходящей человеческие возможности.  
– Вот теперь я напуган, – охотник нервно побарабанил пальцами по рулю. – И что делать, чтобы Анти-Я не убил меня?  
– Вы слишком бурно реагируете на его выходки, и ваша ярость мешает вам сосредоточиться, – Карлайл наконец посмотрел на водителя. – Только подчинив своей воле эмоции, вы сможете сравняться с ним по силе. Узы крови связывают вас незримой красной нитью, чем сильнее натягиваете нить, тем сильнее отдача. Просто постарайтесь быть менее эмоциональным. Ваша излишняя самоуверенность и вспыльчивость – ваша слабость.  
– Ладно, Оби-Ван, я всё понял. Внутреннее спокойствие, самоконтроль, и да прибудет со мной Сила.

Чёрный мерседес в последний раз мелькнул в зеркале заднего вида, и импала съехала на Квиллают-роуд. Дин сбавил скорость и только тогда заметил, как помрачнело лицо сидящего рядом вампира.

– Док, какие-то проблемы?  
– Да, мистер Винчестер.  
– Разве мы уже не решили, что будем говорить вождю мохнозадых? – Дин внутренне напрягся.  
– Меня сейчас больше волнует, что я буду говорить Атеаре по поводу нарушения Договора моим сыном.  
– Всё так серьёзно? – Дин расслабил руки на руле. – Подумаешь, пробежался он по пляжику, чаек попугал.  
– Это было бы несерьёзно, если бы они были обычными индейцами, а Эдвард человеком. Обратная сторона обладания сверхъестественной силой – вместе с ней ты получаешь и большую ответственность, – Карлайл озабоченно нахмурил брови.  
– И чем ему грозит эта утренняя пробежка?

Карлайл не ответил.

– Понятно, – Дин закусил губу. – Ничем хорошим. Стоянием в углу на горохе дело не ограничится. Я могу чем-то помочь?

Каллен немного удивлённо взглянул на охотника.

– Что?  
– Вы хотите помочь вампиру?  
– Нет, я хочу помочь доктору Каллену, говорят, он неплохой человек, – уклончиво ответил Винчестер. – Хоть и не без странностей.  
– Спасибо, мистер Винчестер, но, боюсь вы ничем не сможете помочь. Это…  
– …дела кланов. Знаю. Док, можно личный вопрос?

Карлайл кивнул.

– Снежка проговорился, что вы никогда не пили крови людей – это правда?  
– Да.  
– Но почему? Как я понял, для вашей кровососущей братии человеческая кровь как наркотик.  
– Дело в том, что я не хотел становится вампиром. Меня обратили насильно, – Карлайл невесело усмехнулся.  
– Как это вас угораздило?  
– Мистер Винчестер, вам ли не знать, насколько опасна бывает работа охотника, – туманно пояснил вампир и отвернулся.  
– Постойте-ка, Док, вы были охотником? – Дин на секунду отвлёкся от дороги.  
– И не очень-то удачливым, но это было очень-очень давно.  
– Так вот что вы имели ввиду, когда говорили о долгой и насыщенной жизни…  
– Не говорите Эдварду.  
– Не вопрос, но…  
– … но почему я не покончил жизнь самоубийством?  
– Ну да.  
– Оказалось, что это не так легко сделать, когда ты уже мёртв. К тому же я нашёл способ существовать, не убивая людей.  
– А ваши «дети»…  
– …все они находились на грани смерти, когда я предлагал им новую жизнь. И, похоже, я скоро потеряю одного из них навсегда.

Какое-то время они оба молчали.

– Док, я тут подумал о том, что вы говорили про узы крови, – снова начал Дин. – А не мог ли Снежка увлечься игрой в следопыта и нарушить границы потому, что был под воздействием моей крови? Ну, знаете, бунтарский дух Винчестеров…  
– Мог, – коротко ответил Карлайл.  
– Чудненько, теперь я чувствую себя ещё и виноватым, – Дин скривил рот.  
– Мистер Винчестер, а вы всё таки можете помочь, – задумчиво проговорил Карлайл. – Вы же охотник.  
– Да, и не в одном поколении. И что-то мне подсказывает, что вы с самого начала знали, как я могу вас выручить, просто буду от этого не в восторге и откажусь. Валяйте, Док, я намешал эту кровавую мэри, мне её и пить.  
– Это будет благородный поступок, – Карлайл усмехнулся и посмотрел на Дина. – Вы знали, что связь, подобная той, что существует сейчас между вами и Эдвардом, может осуществиться только между охотником и вампиром?  
– Кхм, – Дин откашлялся и только потом ответил. – Теперь знаю. И что, это частая практика?  
– Слава богу, нет, случай редкий и достаточно необычный, и у нас все условия для того, чтобы продемонстрировать его старейшине. Это и будет нашим козырем в объяснении ситуации Атеаре, – Карлайл слегка наклонил голову. – Вы скажете, что Эдвард связан с вами узами и крови и подчиняется ваше воле.  
– Что-то я не заметил у него особого желания повиноваться, – скептически пробормотал Винчестер.  
– Ну так и вы не довели ритуал до конца.  
– У меня такое чувство, док, что я и половины не знаю из того, что должен, – пробурчал Дин, вцепляясь в руль. – Ладно, я понял, он мой персональный вампирский мальчик на побегушках.  
– Можно и так сказать, – улыбнулся Карлайл.  
– Океюшки, а вот гостеприимный ликантроп-таун, – Дин немного притормозил, заезжая в резервацию.

Старейшина встретил их на пороге своего дома, как и в прошлый визит Винчестера, только в этот раз недовольная физиономия племянника не маячила за его плечом. И почему-то этот момент слегка обеспокоил Дина – охотничье чутьё шептало ему, что индеец, нетерпимый к чужакам на своей территории, а тем более к вампирам, обязательно присутствовал бы на столь значимом событии, как переговоры с вражеским кланом.

– Мистер Винчестер, – индеец поприветствовал охотника кивком головы и взглянул на вампира. – А вы, я так понимаю, доктор Каллен, нам не доводилось встречаться раньше.  
– Зовите меня Карлайл, – вампир протянул руку для рукопожатия.

Дин промолчал, но отметил про себя, что вампир пытается всеми способами сократить дистанцию в общении.

– Квил Атеара, один из старейшин этого племени, – представился старейшина, пожимая руку вампира. Дин с интересом проследил за его реакцией – если старый индеец и почувствовал, что рука вампира ненормально холодна, то он никак не продемонстрировал своего удивления.  
– Присаживайтесь, – жестом пригласил Атеара и сел напротив охотника и вампира. – Когда я был ещё ребёнком, то слышал легенды о хладном демоне, никогда не пившем человеческой крови. Отродясь не думал, что мне представится шанс принимать его в своем доме.

Карлайл сдержанно улыбнулся в ответ.

– Мистер Винчестер, – Атаера наградил охотника суровым взглядом. – Не буду скрывать, что меня неприятно удивил тот факт, что вы посвятили вампиров в дела племени.  
– А представьте, как удивился я, узнав, что мои работодатели перевёртыши, – язвительно ответил Дин.  
– Мистер Винчестер, вас наняли выполнить определённую работу, и дела племени вас не касаются.  
– Неужели? Быть может, знай мы все подробности… – Дин не успел договорить, как за порогом поскреблись, дверь приоткрылась, и из-за неё появился незнакомый индеец. Глядя на Атеару, он отрицательно помотал головой и скрылся, закрыв за собой дверь. Старейшина помрачнел.  
– Что-то случилось? – участливо поинтересовался Карлайл, вклинившись в диалог, чтобы хоть как-то снизить градус накала страстей.  
– Пропал один из членов нашего племени, – подавленно ответил Атеара.  
– Уж не ваш ли племянник? – Дин весь напрягся – слишком уж близко к сердцу вождь воспринял исчезновение соплеменника, не иначе пропал кто-то из его родственников или близких.  
– Да, но… как вы узнали?  
– Простите, но мне надо отлучиться, – Дин резко вскочил со стула, наконец-то ему удалось ухватить ускользающую все эти дни мысль, и картинка сложилась воедино.  
– Мистер Винчестер! – воскликнул Атеара.  
– Вождь, доктор Каллен вам всё расскажет, мне действительно надо бежать, – протараторил Дин и выскочил за дверь, оставив удивлённого вампира отдуваться за них обоих. В голове охотника царил сумбур, потому что было совершенно непонятно, что делать и куда идти, и где искать племянника старейшины, который, Дин был уверен, и есть тот самый хитрожопый и таинственный игрок со стороны квилетов. Одно Винчестеру было ясно как день – надо найти пропавшего как можно быстрее.

Дин решил пройтись по поселению, прислушаться, вдруг кто да обронит случайную фразу, которая может ему помочь. К тому же бездействие нервировало охотника, заставляя его вкладывать энергию в ходьбу и ускорять шаг, и это стимулировало его мозговую деятельность, заставляя усиленно думать над делом.

– Хэстиин, ну конечно, маленький ты засранец, как ты там себя величал, ученик шамана и травник, – размышлял на ходу Дин. – Травник… наверняка в этой местности растёт какая-нибудь трава-мурава, которой можно отбить нюх своим сородичам… Хмм… – в сознании Винчестера забрезжила догадка. – Эй, пацан, – Дин ухватил проходящего мимо подростка за плечо. – Если бы я вдруг захотел помолиться предкам и станцевать в кругу сикомор, то куда бы ты посоветовал мне пойти?  
– К психиатру?  
– Остроумно, но я серьёзно.

Индеец пожал плечами.

– Ладно, а куда бы ты никогда пошёл? Есть ли в здешних лесах местечко, куда ваша волчья братия не шастает? Ой, ну давай без этих «я не понимаю, о чём вы говорите». Ну же, малыш, время – деньги, а у дяди Дина нет ни того, ни другого.  
– Нам неприятен волчий аконит, – неохотно ответил индеец и взглянул на Дина своими тёмными глазами. – Это всё, что я могу сказать.  
– Охуенчик, я что, похож на ботаника?

Подросток промолчал.

– Ладно, проваливай, – Дин отпустил индейца, достал мобильник и быстро набрал номера брата. – Сэмми, прояви чудеса смекалки, где на территории резервации я могу найти волчий аконит, чем больше, тем лучше.  
– Дин, можно чуть больше конкретики? – пробурчал Сэм, и было слышно, что он возится, включая ноутбук.  
– Ну, может есть где поблизости делянка аконита, не знаю, место силы, индейское кладбище, что-нибудь на отшибе и таинственное, словом, такое место, которое индейцы брезгуют посещать. Тотемные столбы, круги на полях… а, нет, это не из этой оперы.  
– Волчий аконит – это такая травка, правильно? По легендам, она может причинить оборотню серьёзный ожог или даже увечье посильнее… – Сэм пощёлкал клавишами. – Дин, ты что, собрался притравить кого-то из племени?  
– Сэм, у меня кольт за поясом и целый багажник огнестрела, если бы я хотел кого-то убить, то просто бы пристрелил. Найди мне эту чёртову делянку и побыстрей!  
– Ладно, не ори. Я перезвоню тебе минут через десять, – Сэм отключился.  
– И что я буду делать десять минут? – поинтересовался в пустоту Винчестер. Трубка молчала, Дин с досадой убрал телефон в карман и принялся размышлять.

«Индейцы знают свою территорию как свои пять пальцев. Значит, опасные места должны быть как-то огорожены, а скорее всего – просто помечены определёнными знаками. Индейскими знаками… Ну конечно, тотемами! Значит, то место, что я ищу должно выглядеть как языческое капище – чёртов аконит, деревянные столбы, отдалённость…»

Зазвонил телефон, Дин быстро поднял трубку.

– Сэм, я уверен, что это что-то типа…  
– Поляна-заповедник, охраняется государством; аконит включён в официальный список растений, находящихся под угрозой исчезновения в США, а также занесён в Красную Книгу в некоторых странах мира, – Сэм не дал Дину договорить. – Располагается недалеко от озера Дики, также находится в ведомстве Национального парка Олимпик…  
– Давай-ка покороче, умник, – оборвал брата Дин. – Как выглядит эта чёртова лужайка и как мне её найти?  
– Его обычное время цветения – начало осени, но конкретно этот вид может цвести и круглый год, – Сэм пошуршал клавиатурой. – Тебе нужна восточная часть озера Дики, там ищи скопление растений ярко-синего цвета – и точно не ошибёшься. Я надеюсь, ты взял навигатор?  
– Нет, но при мне отцовский компас и природное чутьё, – Дин невесело усмехнулся. – Ладно, как-нибудь найду, возможно, поймаю себе тут шустрого проводника.

Как назло, деревня словно вымерла, охотник огляделся и рассеяно почесал затылок – да, похоже проводника ему не сыскать и придется плутать самому. Дин проверил наличие кольта за поясом, запас пуль в кармане и заряд мобильного телефона.

– Озеро Дики, жди меня, и я приду, – охотник неторопливо определил север при помощи компаса, убрал приборчик в карман и бодро зашагал в приблизительно верном направлении.

Эдвард стоял в тени огромного дерева, сцепив руки за спиной и слушая звуки леса вокруг, но мысли его постоянно возвращались к охотнику. Небольшая утренняя прогулка по лесу слегка привела вампира в чувство, а необходимость сосредоточиться на чужом запахе отвлекла от навязчивых идей. Но всё же сейчас, находясь на территории квилетов на свой страх и риск, он периодически прокручивал в голове и так непростые, а в последние пару дней ещё и сильно обострившиеся отношения с Дином.

«Дурная кровь Винчестера, неужели мои выходки и моя несдержанность – всего лишь отражение желаний Дина и его характера? Во мне сейчас как будто два разных человека – один безумец, толкающий на необдуманные поступки, а второй сдержанный и хладнокровный, который уговаривает первого контролировать свои действия и быть осторожнее. Но пока безумец сильнее… Впрочем… – Эдвард стряхнул обрывки непрошеных рассуждений. – Есть другая задача – индейцы. Несложно было догадаться, что след крови уведёт меня на территорию квилетов, и даже как-то подозрительно, что пока никто из оборотней меня не учуял. Возможно, стоит держаться немного северо-восточнее от поселения – туда они ходят реже, да и запах раненого недооборотня в той стороне как раз не становится слабее…»

Эдвард очнулся и насторожился – в отдалении послышался шум движения, слабый звук пружинящей под ногами почвы, поскрипывание сырого снега и жухлой травы, а знакомый голос что-то напевал себе под нос. Вампир прислушался и уловил едва различимые слова «…carry on my wayward son, there'll be peace when you are done…»  
Эдвард улыбнулся и неспешно двинулся на звук голоса и стук сердца.

– Куда ты идешь, Красная Шапочка?  
– Твою ж мать, Снежка, я же просил тебя не подкрадываться! – Дин так задумался, что не сразу заметил вышедшего из-за дерева Эдварда.  
– А я просил не называть меня прозвищами.  
– Квиты, – раздраженно отмахнулся Дин. – Новые вводные: мы ищем пахнущего кровью и псиной гадёныша, окопавшегося на заповедной грядке с аконитом.

Вампир изогнул бровь и скептически посмотрел на охотника.

– И не надо так смотреть, это дело с самого начала отдавало безумием.  
– Да, действительно, – Эдвард на секунду прикрыл глаза. – С самого-самого начала…  
– Я вот сейчас не понял, – удивлённо воззрился не него Дин. – Ты только что намекнул, что во всей этой кутерьме виноват я, потому что приехал с братом в этот чёртов город?  
– Ну, у тебя отлично получилось поставить на уши всех вокруг, и даже привлечь к себе внимание самого шерифа, – Эдвард понимал, что своими словами только взбесит Винчестера, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. Его внутренний безумец определённо начинал снова брать верх над его сознанием.  
– Да в гробу я видел и ваш Форкс, и оборотней, и ваши вампирско-волчьи тёрки, и тем более тебя, – Дин начал медленно закипать. Ярость ударила ему в мозг губительной молнией, пробежав по позвоночнику искрящимся разрядом, а глаза от злости стали зелёные, как крыжовник. – Не нарывайся, Снежок, прошу тебя по хорошему…  
– Да ну? – Эдвард провёл языком по нижней губе, слегка склонив голову вбок и плотоядно глядя на Дина. – Я готов поспорить, что тебе даже понравилось сдаваться на милость победителя.

Дин дёрнулся, но пока не спешил вытаскивать кольт и решил попробовать успокоиться. Наглое упоминание о недавних ночных событиях натянуло красную нить до отказа, сердце охотника гневно колотилось так, что было слышно, наверное, на целую милю вокруг, но Винчестер упорно молчал, сжав зубы.

– Что, если я сейчас кое-что проверю? – видя полное отсутствие реакции, Эдвард решил, что Дин впал в лёгкий шок и поэтому не торопится ему отвечать, и мягкой походкой заскользил в сторону охотника. Нарочито медленно обойдя Дина кругом, вампир едва ощутимо провёл тыльной стороной кисти по его щеке и внезапно сжал пальцы на шее Винчестера.

Дин задохнулся от исступления и лёгкой боли, когда вампир впечатал его в дерево. Среди беспорядочно мелькающих мыслей всплыл образ красной нити, связывающий его с Эдвардом, и пришли на ум как нельзя кстати слова Карлайла про узы крови и рекомендация быть воздержанней в своих эмоциях и желаниях.

«Я должен успокоиться, чёрт возьми. Надо хоть раз взять себя в руки, дыши глубже, сосредоточься…»

Дин сделал на собой титаническое усилие, стараясь абстрагироваться от прикосновений вампира, сконцентрировался на цели своего похода в лес, на своей работе, на важности дела, которым он сейчас должен заниматься, вместо того чтобы находиться тут в столь затруднительном положении.  
Собрать в кучку разбегающиеся мысли было сложно, тело, казалось, существовало отдельно от разума, вероломно откликаясь на настойчивые ласки Эдварда.

«Я парю как лист на ветру, как лист на ветру, – Дин прикрыл глаза и судорожно выдохнул, подавив стон. – Я словно лист на ветру… смотри, как я парю… »

– И что ты сделаешь, охотник? – Эдвард скользнул губами по шее Винчестера, заставив того сильнее вжаться в ствол дерева. – Ты моя марионетка, – клыки неприятно царапнули кожу. – Если я захочу, я даже могу оборвать твою жизнь.

Дин не шевелился, помалкивая, его дыхание стало пугающе ровным, а сердце размеренно билось, не выдавая ни волнения, ни ужаса. Почуяв неладное, Эдвард взглянул в глаза охотника и понял, что, кажется, перешёл черту дозволенного – в расширенных зрачках Винчестера не было ни страха, ни гнева, ни привычной насмешки, только леденящее душу спокойствие профессионального убийцы. Эта перемена насторожила вампира, и он всего на секунду ослабил давление, чтобы поудобнее перехватить Дина за горло.  
В мгновение ока только что обмякший и смирившийся со своей участью охотник выскользнул из ледяного капкана и наставил в упор на вампира кольт.

– Беги, Снежка, – со зловещей ухмылкой приказал он.

Эдвард метнулся в сторону, но просвистевшая в сантиметре от лица пуля заставила его резко дёрнуться назад. Грянул второй выстрел, принуждая вампира замереть на месте.  
Он понял, что несмотря на своё сверхъестественное преимущество в скорости, в этот раз он может не успеть, а охотник не промахнётся – тот будто знал, в какую сторону Эдвард сделает следующий шаг и наслаждался паническими метаниями своей мишени.

Вампир замер, глядя в прищуренные зелёные глаза над мушкой направленного на него дула, и почувствовал страх, свой собственный страх перед неизбежной и окончательной гибелью. Внутренний безумец, скуля, уполз в свою нору, а сердце Винчестера размеренно отбивало поминальный звон.

«Действительно как набат», – вспомнил такое подходящее сейчас сравнение вампир и закрыл глаза, не в силах выносить этот пристальный взгляд палача.

Раздался выстрел, резкий свист на секунду оглушил, щёку обожгло, и в затылок брызнула кора растущего сзади дерева. Эдвард вздрогнул, время будто остановилось, а он стоял, боясь пошевелиться, лишь слушал приближающиеся уверенные шаги. Вампир осторожно открыл глаза, не веря, что всё это происходит наяву. Охотник стоял совсем близко, а на губах играла такая знакомая самодовольная ухмылка.

Дин беззастенчиво и в упор смотрел Эдварду в лицо, опустив руку с кольтом; его глаза изучали слегка искрящуюся под скупыми солнечными лучами бледную кожу вампира, скользнули по глубоким расширенным от страха зрачкам, опустились к ямочке на подбородке, задержались на жёстких и печальных сейчас уголках губ. Медленно подняв левую кисть, Дин коснулся кончиками пальцев скулы вампира, провел по ней, опустил пальцы на его шею, притягивая Эдварда к себе. Вампир прикрыл глаза, молясь, чтобы этот момент длился вечно, и раскрыл объятия навстречу охотнику, обхватывая его плечи, окунаясь в обжигающее тепло его тела, чувствуя его пылающее сердце и горячие руки на своей спине. Дин прижался щекой к прохладной шее вампира, с закрытыми глазами вдыхая его едва уловимый аромат; тягучая боль защемила грудь от осознания того, насколько это ненормальное и идущее вразрез с абсолютно всеми его жизненными принципами влечение стало для него столь весомым. Вековые стволы деревьев и звенящая лесная тишина окружили плотным кольцом охотника и вампира, и время застыло, как и два силуэта в центре круговорота вечности.

Дин первым нарушил воцарившееся единение, отстранился, неторопливо перезарядил кольт, прокрутил барабан – его стрекот казался нестерпимо громким в царящем вокруг безмолвии – убрал револьвер за пояс джинс и только тогда взглянул в лицо напряжённо застывшему напротив него вампиру.

– Дин Винчестер, Канзас, – Дин дружелюбно улыбнулся и протянул руку. – Охотник.  
– Эдвард Энтони Каллен, урожденный Мейсон, Иллинойс, – холодная ладонь крепко сжала горячую руку охотника, но в этот раз Каллен не испытал желания отдёрнуть руку, как в их первую встречу. – Вампир.

Это рукопожатие было вместо тысячи слов, ставших в одночасье такими ненужными. Вслух нельзя было выразить понимание того, что сейчас произошло, и почему они оба пришли к соглашению – Смерть признала силу самой Жизни. Этот факт безоговорочно примирил между собой две противоположности, скрепив их союз молчаливой признательностью равенства друг перед другом.

– Как насчет того, чтобы надрать задницу оборзевшему квилету, Эд?  
– С превеликим удовольствием, Дин, – ответил вампир, выражая своё одобрение клыкастой улыбкой.  
– Ладненько, – Винчестер засунул одну руку в карман куртки и обвёл взглядом притихший лес. – Итак, вводные данные, которые я всё ещё не успел тебе поведать, – Дин принялся загибать пальцы на правой руке. – Сбежавший племянничек старикана-вождя. Заповедная полянка с анти-волчьей травой на северо-востоке мелкого озера. Тот, кого мы ищем – ранен, ослаблен и ныкается на этой грядке, к бабке не ходи. Нам с тобой его надо выкурить оттуда и заловить непременно живым.  
– Не представляю, как мы это сделаем, – поразмыслив, ответил Эдвард. – Разве что я могу его укусить, и…  
– …и мы получим волчье-вампирского мутанта. Нет, так не пойдёт. Есть другая идея, – Дин поднял указательный палец вверх.  
– И какая же? – вампир недоверчиво усмехнулся.  
– Эд, ты умеешь становится невидимым?  
– Нет, но я умею быть незаметным.  
– Тоже сойдет, – охотник потёр руки.  
– Так и каков твой план? – осторожно спросил Эдвард – азарт Винчестера не привёл его в особый восторг.  
– Как обычно, я его спровоцирую, а ты будешь ловить. Надеюсь, что ты неплохой бэттер, и волчонок не пробьет нам позорный страйк.  
– Дин, почему в твоих планах всегда есть место героическому суициду? – вздохнул Каллен.  
– Возможно, в прошлой жизни я был камикадзе, – Дин, держа на ладони компас, удостоверился, что направление выбрано верно, и махнул рукой. – Нам туда, держись рядом, но не высовывайся. Будет обидно, если гадёныш всё ещё шустер и силён, и сорвет нам наши планы.

На протяжении примерно мили пути лес не менялся – всё те же тёмные стволы деревьев, облетевшие кроны, сырая земля, покрытая пожухшей травой и запорошенная мокрым снегом. Но вскоре почва стала более болотистой, потянуло сыростью – Дин и Эдвард подошли к южному берегу озера Дики.

– Знаешь… – охотник задумчиво потёр подбородок, вытащил кольт и протянул его вампиру. – Пусть он побудет у тебя. Смотри, не проеблань.  
– Дин, ты что, собрался идти безоружным?  
– Щенок нам нужен живым, а я могу и пристрелить его в запале. Будет очень неловко объясняться с его дядюшкой и моим работодателем по-совместительству.  
– Но это глупо, – сказал Эдвард, нехотя забирая кольт.  
– Я знаю. Пора начинать представление, – Дин достал мобильник из кармана и испытующе заглянул в лицо вампиру. – Эд, искренне надеюсь, что ты не пропустишь свой выход.  
Эдвард молча кивнул, отступил в тень и растворился. Винчестер шумно выдохнул, сжал мобильник в кулаке и остаток пути в полмили прошагал в одиночестве, чувствуя на себе неотрывный взгляд невидимого вампира. Вскоре лес немного поредел, а путь ему перегородил повалившийся, потемневший от времени, изъеденный насекомыми тотемный столб, и Дин понял, что вышел на финишную прямую.

Набрав номер брата и дождавшись соединения, Винчестер принялся в полный голос вещать:

– Сэм, кажется я нашёл волшебную полянку с цветиками-семицветиками, тут ещё парочка трухлявых истуканов, и один из них недобро смотрит.  
– Дин, ты уверен, что это хорошая идея – орать по телефону, когда ты выискиваешь маниакального недоволка, способного превратить тебя в паззл? – реакция Сэма была вполне ожидаемой.  
– Не смеши меня, что этот ущербный малец может сделать, – Дин кинул украдкой напряжённый взгляд по сторонам, проверяя, не шевелятся ли где кусты. – Я без труда пристрелил его не в меру шуструю бабёнку, а тут всего лишь раненый сопляк.

Продолжая оглядываться, Дин медленно продвигался вперёд – за чёрными тотемами и редкими безлистыми кустиками разливалась яркая синева, и охотник держал курс прямо туда, на поляну с цветущим аконитом. Лёгкий шелест слева напомнил ему, что тот, кого они ищут – не совсем обычный человек и может двигаться почти так же быстро, как и полноценные оборотни. Резко повернувшись к источнику шума, Винчестер вгляделся в пространство между стволами деревьев, и почти в эту же секунду он ощутил сильный толчок в правый локоть – телефон вылетел и ударился о землю, а сам Дин едва устоял на ногах. Судя по молчанию, наступившему в трубке за секунду до этого, от удара аппарат повредился, либо по какой-то иной причине просто пропала связь. За спиной охотника раздалось сдавленное сипение, и Дин резко развернулся – напротив него, уставившись ему в лицо, стоял Хэстиин, его теперь уже явно сумасшедшие глаза полыхали тёмным пламенем, а на правом плече сквозь одежду проступало кровавое пятно, уже начинавшее подсыхать.

– Тебя-то я и ищу, – Винчестер критически оглядел индейца и отступил на полшага назад, заняв более устойчивую позицию.  
– Нашёл, и я даже удивлён, – Хэстиин не двигался, глядя исподлобья на охотника и держа обе руки за спиной.  
– Мэри Винчестер дураков не рожала.  
– Я смотрю, ты без оружия, – взгляд чёрных глаз пошарил по рукам Дина.  
– Ну так и ты всего лишь пацан, – Дин решил, что ещё немного раздражения в воздухе не повредит. – К тому же раненый.  
– А я думаю, что просто нужен тебе живым, – невозмутимо констатировал Хэстиин, делая шаг влево.  
– И это тоже, – Дин кивнул, следя за движениями индейца и повторяя их. – Из-за тебя у некоторых хороших людей возникли проблемы.  
– Хорошие люди – это ты про своего упыря из Калленов, который наследил на нашей территории?  
– Кстати об упырях, – Дин решил не упускать удобного момента. – Одного не могу взять в толк, а зачем надо было тащить свою по-настоящему мёртвую подружку на пляж?  
– Не твоего ума дела, Винчестер, – огрызнулся индеец и сделал резкий жест рукой, но Дин успел заметить его движение до того, как кинжал вонзился ему в глаз, и уклонился, продолжая следить взглядом за руками противника.  
– Ладно, можешь не говорить. А может как взрослые люди прогуляемся до деревни, поболтаем с твоим родственничком, ты ему всё объяснишь, покаешься и всё такое?  
– Судя по тому, что ты пришёл один и без волков, мой дядя ещё ничего не знает, – Хэстиин победно улыбнулся, продолжая огибать охотника по неширокой дуге. Рана на его плече опять начала кровоточить, но он не обращал на неё внимания, поглощённый своей маниакальной одержимостью.  
– Возникли небольшие осложнения, и угадай, кто виноват, – Дин заметил, что индеец старается зайти сбоку, чтобы попасть в слепое пятно вне обзора соперника и напасть, и сделал ещё полшага назад, таким образом немного увеличив расстояние между ними.  
– Похоже, у твоего хладного приятеля проблемы с нарушением Договора, да? Что это ты так печёшься об этом кровопийце? – Хэстиин склонил голову вбок, глядя на Дина одним глазом – второй почти полностью скрыли длинные спутанные пряди – и остановился.  
– Ну, я-то просто возвращаю должок. А вот ты себе мёртвую бабу завёл, – Винчестер тоже остановился и приготовился отразить ещё один выпад.  
– Она не была мёртвой, когда… – ощетинился индеец.  
– …когда укатила в Лейквуд, помахав своему индейскому Ромео на прощание? Какая ирония, пока она была живой горячей штучкой, то и речи не было сбежать вдвоём, наплевав на родню и весь белый свет. А как у тёлочки возникли проблемы, то она тут же примчалась к тебе.  
– Что ты хочешь этим сказать? – Хэстиин впервые поднял лицо повыше, и Дин увидел, что в его глазах плещется безумие и одержимость.  
– Я думаю, что ты зря так подставился, – Винчестер сделал паузу. – Ну а мертвячка поимела тебя как распоследнего лошка.

Индеец, издав невнятное рычание, кинулся на охотника нечеловечески быстрым прыжком, переложив кинжал в левую руку и молниеносно выбросив её вперёд, в направлении лица Дина, но не успел дотянуться всего каких-то пару дюймов, как наперерез ему кинулась быстрая тень, секунда борьбы – и вот уже Хэстиин схвачен и крепко удерживается вовремя подоспевшим Эдвардом. Когда первый шок от внезапного поворота ситуации прошёл, индеец рванулся пару раз, понял, что его провели и поймали в ловушку, застыл неподвижно и совершенно неожиданно принялся тараторить повышенным и крайне резким тоном на непонятном языке.

– Эд, похоже, ты не рассчитал силы и сломал мальчика, – Дин перевёл дыхание и небрежно стряхнул наливший снег с подошв. – Что это он лопочет?  
– Это местное наречие, он сыпет проклятиями в твою сторону, – Эдвард помолчал, послушал ещё немного речь индейца. – И в мою, разумеется, тоже.  
– Да? Действительно, и на что еще я надеялся, – Дин поискал на земле телефон, нашёл корпус и вылетевший аккумулятор, вставил аккумулятор в пазы, включил аппарат, и тот заработал. – Надо позвонить братишке, а то он там небось ногти до локтей сгрыз.

Дин не ошибся – Сэм судорожно набирал номер брата, и холодный механический голос раз за разом сообщал – «The phone number is switched off or out of the coverage… please call back later». Он пробовал дозвониться, снова и снова с тем же результатом, и когда младший Винчестер совсем впал в отчаяние, телефон зазвонил.

– ДИИИН!  
– Сэмми, убавь громкость, я чуть не оглох, – Дин поморщился. – Всё окей, мы поймали гадёныша.  
– Мы? Кто это «мы»?  
– Я и Эд.  
– Кто?  
– Блядь, Сэмми, у тебя что ли от безделья совсем мозги заплесневели. Эдвард. Каллен. Такой бледный и не сильно живой парень.  
– Белоснежка что ли?  
– Да.  
– И с каких пор ты зовёшь вампира по имени?

Дин кашлянул и мельком взглянул на вампира, тот сделал вид, что не слушает телефонный разговор. Эдвард прекрасно понимал, каких усилий Винчестеру стоило их примирение.

– Сэм, совместное дело, знаешь ли, объединяет.  
– А разве ему уже можно находиться на территории квилетов?  
– Нет, именно поэтому мы будем делать ноги, боюсь, что повторного нарушения границ ему не простят. Так что до связи, – Дин убрал телефон в карман и повернулся к Хэстиину. – Ну что, волчонок, пойдём побеседуем с дядюшкой-вождём?  
– Проклятье на весь твой род, – часто дыша и уставившись ненавидящим взглядом на Дина, сквозь зубы по-английски процедил Хэстиин. От скромного индейского подростка, с которым братья Винчестеры встретились в резервации, не осталось ни следа – теперь это был злобный отчаявшийся зверёныш, загнанный в угол, прекрасно понимающий, что его двойной жизни пришёл конец.  
– Ой, вот давай без этой театральщины, – охотник поморщился. – Никто тебя не заставлял покрывать свою немёртвую подружку. Надо было её к его папашке отвести, – Дин указал пальцем на Эдварда. – Глядишь, добрый Доктор Морбиус твою Джульетту бы удочерил и в вегановампирство посвятил.  
– Конечно, просить помощи у упырей, и как это мне в голову не пришло, – язвительно ответил Хэстиин. – Особенно после того, что они сделали с Софи.  
– Можно без обобщений? – подал голос до этого молчавший Эдвард. – Ни я, ни моя семья не виноваты в том, что с ней случилось.  
– О дааа, вы ведь не такие… – Хэстиин желчно выделил последнее слово.  
– А он прав, – поддержал вампира Винчестер.  
– Ты что, охотник, защищаешь хладного демона? – скорее утвердил, чем спросил индеец.  
– Ну, а что такого, – развёл руками Дин. – В данном случае у него железный аргумент. Кстати об аргументах…

Дин совершенно невозмутимо подошёл к Эдварду, обошёл его со спины, чтобы Хэстиин не мог извернуться и дотянуться до охотника, и встал к вампиру почти вплотную. Винчестер заметил, что кольт Эдвард засунул за пояс джинс и прикрыл рукоять толстовкой. Индеец, видимо, не догадался, что у вампира есть оружие, и охотник скользящим движением запустил руку под край одежды Эдварда, нащупал револьвер, попутно как бы невзначай дотронувшись до холодной кожи, и вытащил кольт наружу. По телу Эдварда пробежала дрожь от обжигающего прикосновения, и он крепче сжал руки, не давая себе расслабиться и выпустить индейца.

– Я заберу это, – Дин помахал оружием в воздухе перед носом у остолбеневшего вампира и убрал револьвер в карман. Хэстиин сплюнул и зашипел, показывая тем самым своё отвращение к происходящему, но Эдвард встряхнул его, заставляя замолкнуть.  
– Эд, ты бы посильнее его схватил, что ли… – Дин с опаской оглядел индейца, который весь напрягся и сверкал угольно-чёрными глазами из-под свесившихся спутанных волос. – А то не ровен час укусит же, вырвется и сбежит.

Хэстиин попробовал упираться, но вампир, крепко держа его за предплечье и не обращая внимания на взбрыкивания индейца, потащил того за собой.

Вдалеке между деревьями послышалось тихое завывание.

Эдвард насторожено прислушался, Дин обеспокоенно огляделся, а до этого момента молчавший Хэстиин вдруг завопил во всю мощь своих лёгких:

– Помогите! Вампир!  
– Заткнись! – рявкнул Дин и вырубил его одним ударом. Индеец обмяк и безвольным кулем повалился на землю.  
– Квилеты, – испуганно прошептал Эдвард.  
– Ну, так не стой, беги!  
– Поздно…

Глухо подвывая, сминая кусты и ломая небольшие деревца, прямо на них бойко мчалась стая.

– Ёшки-матрёшки, – выдохнул Дин, увидев стремительно приближающихся к ним волков, каждый из которых был размером с некрупную лошадь.

Винчестер быстро огляделся, толкнул Эдварда к ближайшему стволу дерева, встал между вампиром и надвигающимися волками и выхватил кольт.  
Мчавшийся впереди вервольф, увидев направленный на него револьвер, резко затормозил, вспахав снег мощными лапами, и замер в паре метров от охотника. Зверь осторожно повел носом сначала в сторону лежащего без сознания Хэстиина, а затем шумно принюхался к стоящим напротив людям и глухо зарычал.

– Пристрелю, – сообщил ему Дин, в уме прикинув, что шести пуль на пятерых волков более чем достаточно, главное – не промазать.

Волк оскалился и отрывисто тявкнул, стая ответила ему разноголосым лаем.

– Говорите по-английски, я нихуя не понял, – обратился Дин к волку, продолжая держать того на мушке.

Оборотень посмотрел на него, попятился и трансформировался в невысокого коренастого индейца с короткой стрижкой и татуировкой на плече.

– Мужик, да ты голый! – изумление Дина было неподдельным.  
– Вампир нарушил Договор, – глухо произнес квилет, проигнорировав фразу Винчестера и сверля Каллена мрачным взглядом.  
– Я знаю, – тихо сказал Эдвард из-за плеча охотника.  
– И я знаю, – подал голос Дин. – И что дальше?  
– Мистер Винчестер, это дела племени, отойдите.  
– Ну, уж нет, теперь это и мои дела тоже, – Дин упрямо вскинул подбородок, глядя на индейца сверху вниз.

Волки нетерпеливо переминались, тихо перелаиваясь и поглядывали на лежащего на земле Хэстиина.  
Перекинувшийся в человека оборотень с усилием потянул носом, нахмурился, недоверчиво втянул холодный воздух ещё раз.

– Почему от человека из нашего племени пахнет… вампиром, – квилет метнул быстрый взгляд на Эдварда. – Другим вампиром.  
– Ну а я о чём, – Дин поудобнее перехватил револьвер. – Объясняю – этот самый «человек из вашего племени» завел себе очень кровожадного домашнего питомца, который и пожрал добрую половину приезжих. Вы ведь наверняка слышали про исчезновения людей? Ну так вот, та вампирша, что захавала их, была его подружкой. И всё это у вас под носом и вопреки Договору. Теперь этот малыш будет объяснять всё это дедуле. То есть вождю, – поправился Дин, заметив взгляд оборотня. – И нечего корчить кислые морды, этот пацан – прямое доказательство нашей невиновности и того, что мы сюда не просто так побраконьерствовать забрели.  
– И я должен поверить в эти басни? – вервольф смотрел тёмными глазами на Винчестера, но было заметно, что его недоверие несколько пошатнулось.  
– Нет, но тогда дело закончится кровавой бойней, – равнодушно пожал плечами охотник. – Я хороший стрелок, а вампир… ну, он вампир и этим всё сказано.  
– Двое против пятерых, – скептически хмыкнул индеец.  
– Хочешь проверить, Пушистик? – недружелюбно спросил Дин. – Будь уверен, что Атеара тебя за ушком не почешет, если ты мне шкурку попортишь.  
– Неужели?  
– Не нарывайся, – Винчестер взвёл курок. – Я и так не ангел, а уж когда злюсь… А парню сзади так вообще башню сорвет.

Квилет напряжённо переводил взгляд с охотника на стоящего позади него вампира и было заметно, что он принюхивается к исходящим от чужаков запахам. Бурый волк из стаи что-то коротко пролаял.

– Он говорит, что твой вампир уже нарушал границу. Вчера, – «перевёл» индеец.  
– Было дело, я его уже за это отругал, – Дин глубоко вздохнул и, понизив голос, добавил. – За действия моего вампира я буду отвечать перед старейшиной сам.

Эдвард внутренне вспыхнул – фраза о «моём вампире», произнесённая устами Винчестера, почему-то сильно смутила его. Во время всего разговора охотника и оборотня Эдвард старался не просто не шевелиться, а быть вообще максимально незаметным и тихим – его терзал обыкновенный страх напополам с негодованием, к которым примешивалось опасение за Дина и боязнь провалить всё дело из-за кучки так некстати попавшихся на пути индейцев. К тому же начало сказываться раздражение охотника, и самого Эдварда стало ощутимо потряхивать от злости. Он собрал всю свою волю в кулак и приказал себе стоять тихо и не дёргаться.

Было видно, что индеец колеблется в принятии решения, волки за его спиной заметно разволновались.

– Хорошо, – сказал квилет и бросил на Эдварда убийственный взгляд. – Мы отведём вас к старейшине. Лично.  
– Ты так и пойдёшь? – Дин окинул индейца взглядом. – Не холодно с голой жопой на морозе?

Оборотень ничего не ответил, лишь презрительно фыркнул и перекинулся обратно в волка.  
Винчестер подождал, когда стая отступит, и только тогда опустил руку с кольтом.

– Эдвард, ты не возражаешь дотащить нашего бесчувственно дружка до деревни? Думаю, будет лучше, если у меня руки будут свободны, а то мало ли что… Эти веры, по ходу, совсем отмороженные. Это ж надо, в мороз по лесу без штанов бегать… нудисты хреновы.

Вампир не возражал, подошёл к лежащему на земле Хэстиину, осторожно поглядывая на волков, и одной рукой прихватил его за шиворот, перекинув через плечо, будто тот ничего не весил. Дин тихо присвистнул, оценив преимущество обладания сверхъестественной силой.

– Нервничаешь? – спросил Дин у притихшего вампира.  
– Немного, – соврал Эдвард, хотя на самом деле хотел оказаться на месте бесчувственного Хэстиина и очнуться, когда всё это закончится.  
– Ну извини, я помню про узы крови, но ничего не могу поделать – конвой нудистов-перевёртышей действует мне на нервы.  
– Ты тут ни причём, – нервно ответил вампир. – Я нарушил Договор. Дважды. И знаю, чем это чревато.  
– Не ссы, я же сказал, что возьму ответственность за твои действия на себя.  
– Дин, ты всего лишь человек.  
– Я Винчестер, а мы своих в обиду не даём, – Дин достал мобильник и набрал номер брата. – Сэм, правило восьми часов.  
– Возникли проблемы? – спросил встревоженный голос Сэма в трубке.  
– Пока нет, но могут и возникнуть. А теперь заткнись и слушай. Восемь часов, если от меня нет вестей – звонишь Бобби, он тебя заберет. И чтобы ни ногой в резервацию.  
– Дин…  
– Пожелай мне удачи, братишка, – Дин нажал на сброс и убрал мобильник в карман.

Вампир бросил обеспокоенный взгляд на Винчестера.

– Так, на всякий случай, – пояснил охотник. – Случаи бывают разными.

Хэстиин тихонько застонал, приходя в себя, и Эдвард покрепче перехватил его, чтобы тот не вздумал вырываться.

– Это ты удачно решил очухаться, вон и вервольф-вилладж за холмом видать, – недружелюбным тоном произнёс Дин, заметив движения индейца.

Когда они наконец вошли в резервацию, охотник сунул руку с револьвером в карман куртки, чтобы не нервировать обитателей, но не убрал палец с курка. Местные жители, изредка попадавшиеся на пути, провожали настороженными взглядами группу гигантских волков, замкнувших двоих чужаков в полукольцо, но никто не бежал с криками и не показывал пальцем – было совершенно ясно, что к этим существам люди тут привычны. Дин расправил плечи и покрутил головой, заодно шепнув Эдварду:

– Я так понимаю, эти собачки тут что-то на вроде супер-героев?  
– Типа того, – усмехнулся вампир. – Более того, это почётно – уметь обращаться и быть в стае, это как служить в элитной королевской гвардии. К сожалению, эта участь не коснулась источника наших неприятностей, – Эдвард слегка встряхнул Хэстиина, по прежнему висевшего у него на плече и упорно молчавшего. – Иначе его природная агрессия не переросла бы в скрытое помешательство…  
– Ага, а тут ещё с подружкой разлучили, а потом и вовсе превратили её в зомби-гёрл, – не дал ему закончить Дин. – Как тут не поехать крышей, да, юный Ганнибал?

Хэстиин не ответил, совершенно игнорируя слова охотника. Он притих и перестал обращать внимание на то, что творится вокруг, безвольно болтаясь на плече вампира, и Эдвард предусмотрительно перехватил его покрепче – мало ли что может придти в голову этому маленькому маньяку.

– Ладно, Эд, хватит катать щенка, – сказал Дин, когда они подошли к крыльцу дома старейшины. – Дальше малыш пойдет своими ножками, чай не невеста, чтобы через порог переносить.

Вампир не без удовольствия скинул индейца с плеча, продолжая крепко держать того шкирку. Пара волков из конвоя перекинулась в человеческую форму, одним из которых был их уже знакомый индеец-предводитель, а вторым – подросток, которого Дин расспрашивал про места, от которых квилеты предпочитают держаться подальше.

– Ёбушки-воробушки, мужики, прикройтесь наконец, хватит демонстрировать всем свои яйца, – Дин брезгливо скривился.  
– Ждите, – невозмутимо бросил индеец и со своим соплеменником скрылся в доме.  
– Будто у нас есть альтернатива, – пробурчал Дин им вслед и тихо выругался.

Эдвард вопросительно взглянул на охотника.

– По ходу, это я привёл за собой волков на цветочную полянку, чёрт, – Дин встретился взглядом с всё еще непонимающим вампиром и пояснил: – Как раз второй голожопик намекнул мне про волчий аконит.  
– Ты же не мог знать, что он тоже оборотень.  
– Неужели? Я, так, на минуточку, охотник, и должен был догадаться, что незнакомец, встреченный на улице волк-тауна, может оказаться перевёртышем, – Дин раздосадовано выдохнул, понял, что уже поздно сокрушаться о совершённой оплошности, и позволил себе немного расслабиться и осмотреться.  
– Сегодня мы определённо герои дня, – сделал вывод Дин и подмигнул наблюдавшей за ними из окна соседнего дома индианке.

Эдвард молчал и косился на троих оставшихся охранять их волков – те сидели смирно, глядя немигающим взглядом на вампира и охотника, и периодически посматривали на Хэстиина, который всё так же отрешённо блуждал глазами, изучая землю под ногами.

Дверь открылась, на крыльцо вышли двое перевёртышей, уже одетые, и один из них буркнул:

– Заходите, только вампир пойдёт первым.  
– Не вопрос, тогда сами конвоируйте пацана, и можете не миндальничать с ним, – Дин ткнул пальцем в Хэстиина, который по прежнему был в захвате у Эдварда. – Вы имеете дело с крайне агрессивным и легко возбудимым гадёнышем.

Индеец помедлил секунду, кивнул второму квилету, и они, встав по обеим сторонам от Хэстиина, перехватили того под руки и замерли, ожидая, пока вампир и человек зайдут внутрь. Дин и Эдвард переглянулись, и Каллен вошёл в дом первым, за ним, продолжая держать руку на рукояти кольта в кармане, последовал охотник, а за ними двинулись оба индейца, ведя с собой Хэстиина. В помещении, против ожидания, было не особо людно – по-прежнему только Карлайл и Атеара, стоявшие у окна возле большого стола с креслом и выжидающе глядевшие на вошедших. Вампир и охотник, сделав пару шагов в направлении старейшины, остановились; Хэстиин и его конвой отошли в другой конец небольшой комнаты, обойдя стол, и встали в углу.

– Я так понимаю, что ты мне не всё рассказал, Карлайл, – Атеара окинул суровым взглядом возникшую мизансцену, в которой его племяннику, судя по всему, была отведена ведущая роль.  
– Я просто не хотел быть голословным, – как можно более мирным тоном ответил Карлайл.  
– Хорошо, – старейшина тяжело опустился в кресло. – Но прежде чем я выслушаю полную версию произошедшего, которая мне явно не понравится, давайте разберемся с нарушением Договора.

Карлайл внутренне напрягся, Эдвард поник, а Винчестер нахмурился и только крепче сжал рукоять кольта в кармане. Эдвард, не то заметив его движение, не то уловив эмоциональный фон охотника, едва заметно коснулся холодной ладонью руки Дина и слегка покачал головой, призывая того сохранять спокойствие.

– Твой сын дважды преступил границу нашей территории, – строго произнес Атеара. – И ты знаешь, что я не могу просто спустить с рук этот инцидент.

Карлайл молча кивнул.

– Он должен понести наказание.  
– Нет, – резко и внезапно возразил Дин, и все присутствующие недоверчиво уставились на молчавшего до этого охотника. – Я полностью беру ответственность на себя.  
– Мистер Винчестер, – недовольно проговорил Атеара. – Я восхищаюсь вашим благородством, но это дело кланов.  
– Я отвечаю за действия этого вампира, – упрямо возразил Дин.  
– Мистер Винчестер, – старейшина утомленно вздохнул. – Вы не можете взять его вину на себя.  
– Могу, – с нажимом повторил Дин. – Он действовал по моему указанию…  
– Мист…  
– …и согласно моей воле и узам крови.

В комнате воцарилась тишина. У всех присутствующих вытянулись лица, но никто не проронил ни звука, ожидая реакции старейшины. Эдварду захотелось провалиться сквозь землю, он опустил голову и глядел в пол, старательно делая вид, что он тут вообще не при чём. И только Дин, сделав бесстрастное выражение лица, приподнял брови и развёл руками, как бы подталкивая вождя озвучить своё мнение насчёт услышанного.

– Вы связаны узами крови? – неверяще переспросил Атеара.  
– Да.  
– Эдвард? – обратился старейшина к младшему Каллену.  
– Да, – тихо ответил тот и впервые за всё время посмотрел на старейшину.  
– Карлайл, ты знал?  
– Узнал недавно, – со вздохом ответил старший Каллен. – И, поверь, тоже был удивлён.  
– Что ж, мистер Винчестер, я вас недооценил, – медленно проговорил старейшина. – Мне приходилось слышать о подобном, но я не думал, что стану живым свидетелем такого союза.  
– Боюсь, что вы станете свидетелем ещё более странного альянса, – веско ответил Дин и бросил на Хэстиина многозначительный взгляд. Индеец весь как-то подобрался, ощетинился и злобно молчал, глядя на охотника исподлобья.

Атеара перевёл взгляд с охотника на племянника и нахмурился.

– Хорошо, теперь я готов услышать вашу расширенную версию произошедшего, мистер Винчестер, и постарайтесь не опускать подробностей, – старейшина бросил на Карлайла укоризненный взгляд, и тот виновато пожал плечами.  
– Со всеми-всеми подробностями? – уточнил Дин со шкодливым выражением лица.  
– Только имеющим отношения к делу, – на всякий случай предупредил Атеара, предвидя, что с охотника станется описать события в излишне красочных деталях. – А заодно поясните, откуда взялась кровь на плече моего племянника.

Дин небрежно подхватил стул, стоявший у стены, плюхнулся напротив старого индейца и начал свой рассказ. Но только в его версии выходило так, что Эдвард стал марионеткой охотника ещё в четверг вечером, и всё это время расчетливо использовался сначала для выслеживания и уничтожения вампирши, а потом для поимки Хэстиина.

С каждой новой подробностью Атеара хмурился всё сильнее, а к концу повествования стал мрачнее тучи. Присутствующие оборотни переглядывались между собой, косо и с недоверием посматривали на Хэстиина, с любопытством разглядывали Дина и его ручного вампира. Карлайл выглядел спокойным и даже немного расслабленным, зная, что после того, как охотник взял всю вину на себя, его первенцу ничего не угрожает. Эдвард же искренне радовался, что не может покраснеть, потому что слушатели то и дело поглядывали на него многозначительно. И только Хэстиин, казалось, не испытывал никаких эмоций, только изредка бросал бешеные взгляды на молодого вампира и охотника.

– …а потом пришли ваши ребята, и один из них был без штанов, – закончил рассказ Дин, кивнув в сторону индейца-парламентера, который так удивил его своей наготой. – И любезно проводили до деревни.

Хэстиин фыркнул, привлекая внимание старейшины, и когда тот взглянул на него, индеец попытался демонстративно скрестить руки на груди, но учитывая, что его движения затрудняли державшие его квилеты, сделать это было проблематично.

– Мистеру Винчестеру определенно стоит начать писательскую карьеру, – Хэстиин повел плечом, попытавшись сбросить руку соплеменника, но тот и не подумал отпустить пленника. – Какой увлекательный рассказ.  
– И весьма логичный, – сурово ответил старейшина, буравя племянника недовольным взглядом.  
– Слова чужаков и упыря, нарушившего Договор, дядя, – Хэстиин, судя по всему, собрался с духом и приготовился врать до последнего.  
– Да что вы всё про Договор талдычите, – возмутился Дин. – По-моему, с этим моментом мы уже разобрались.  
– И как же было на самом деле? – поинтересовался старейшина у племянника, и было заметно, что слова про чужака и упыря возымели действие и заронили зерно сомнения.  
– Я думаю, что в наших лесах действительно завелся вампир, про которого семейство Калленов было в курсе, – спокойно начал Хэстиин. – Возможно, что их «гость» любил полакомиться человеческой кровью. И тут вы, дядя, наняли мистера Винчестера и его брата. И поверьте, этих ребят сложно не заметить в нашем тихом округе.

Дин хмыкнул, Эдвард стиснул зубы, а индеец продолжил:

– Они привлекли внимание доктора Каллена, а дальше для вампиров не составило труда выяснить цель приезда чужаков. И им пришлось спешно заметать следы за своим «гостем». Подослали Эдварда якобы помочь с поимкой неизвестного кровососа, а заодно и скрыть связь с их семьей, если та вдруг всплывёт.  
– А нюх вашей волчьей братии тоже Каллены травой отбивали? – Дин поднял брови.  
– Насколько я знаю, Карлайл Каллен весьма осведомлен в таких делах, что не удивительно при том, сколько столетий он прожил и как много путешествовал, общаясь с разного рода людьми и существами. – Хэстиин сделал движение, которое могло обозначать пожатие плечами. – Мог и поделиться со своим гостем рецептом.  
– Хочешь сказать, что вампиршей была не твоя бывшая подружка Софи Паркер? – Дин решил начать давить фактами.  
– Откуда мне знать? Я с ней не общался с тех пор, как она уехала в Лейквуд, – в голосе Хэстиина сквозило напряжение. – Допустим, что вампиршей была Софи, да это и не важно, ведь по словам мистера Винчестера, даже его ручной вампир не мог с ней справиться, настолько сильной и быстрой она была. Так как же получилось, что ему удалось её пристрелить?  
– Ну, я кое-что не рассказал, думал, это не обязательная к оглашению подробность, – Дин со скучающим выражением лица достал из кармана амулетик в виде ловца снов и задумчиво покрутил его в пальцах. Хэстиин вздрогнул и вперился глазами в безделушку. Судя по выражению лица Атеары, он тоже узнал подвеску, которая как две капли воды походила на те изделия, что его племянник вырезал из дерева собственноручно. – Дело в том, что где-то месяцев семь назад мы с братом проезжали через Лейквуд. Ну, в общем, я её узнал, она меня тоже, – Дин сделал пространственные пассы руками, пощёлкал пальцами и, не найдя подходящего жеста, махнул рукой. – Но, поскольку правила игры изменились, любви в этот раз не случилось. Ну, вы поняли, о чём я.  
– Мистер Винчестер, вы сейчас намекаете, что у вас с мисс Паркер была интрижка, когда она ещё была человеком? – Атеара, молча слушавший до этого, недоверчиво прищурился.  
– Интрижка не совсем то слово… – Дин побарабанил пальцами по колену и улыбнулся.  
– И вам удалось её убить, потому что… – Атеара сделал паузу, предлагая Дину объясниться.  
– Это же очевидно – она дала мне поблажку и не ожидала, что я настолько бескомпромиссный говнюк.  
– Даже если вампиром, убивавшем людей в округе, была Софи, то она бы никогда связалась с таким как вы, мистер Винчестер, – задыхаясь, процедил Хэстиин, его лицо исказилось и потемнело. – Вы врёте.  
– Во мне сто семьдесят шесть фунтов чистого секса, – Дин демонстративно покачал амулетом в воздухе. – Тут сложно устоять.  
– Вы не знали Софи, она не такая, – на Хэстиина было страшно и жалко смотреть, он растерял всё своё спокойствие и хватал воздух ртом, через силу выплёвывая слова. Атеара с тревогой и нарастающим ужасом смотрел на племянника.  
– Такая, поверь. Мой брат в больнице, даже Эдварду досталось. Как думаешь, почему из нас троих я не пострадал? – Дин мечтательно прищурился, будто вспоминая что-то. – Дело же явно не в моём чертовском везении.

Винчестер открыл глаза и посмотрел прямо на Хэстиина, затем состроил вульгарное выражение лица и похабно улыбнулся, отчего у индейца совсем помутился рассудок, и он, выкрутившись из захвата заслушавшихся и оттого потерявших бдительность соплеменников, вырвался вперёд и бросился на Дина, дотянулся руками до горла охотника и, вцепившись в него изо всех сил, принялся сжимать пальцы, стремясь как можно быстрее передавить дыхательные пути и перекрыть кислород. Никто не успел и глазом моргнуть, как Эдвард сорвался с места, и Хэстиин пронзительно вскрикнул, когда холодные пальцы глубоко впились ему в раненое плечо. Сквозь разорванную одежду брызнула кровь, вампир, сделав резкий вздох, сцепив зубы и пересиливая себя, второй рукой принялся разгибать пальцы на горле Дина, заставляя индейца ослабить хватку. Двое квилетов опомнились и попытались разнять сцепившуюся в клубок троицу, но Эдвард, рыча, откинул из обоих сильным толчком, отшвырнул Хэстиина подальше от Дина в другой угол комнаты и спешно вытер окровавленные руки об одежду. Его ноздри не переставали трепетать, а зрачки быстро начали темнеть – обилие и близость человеческой крови вновь пошатнули его самоконтроль. Карлайл с опаской глядел на сына, но не предпринимал никаких действий, наблюдая за его реакцией на кровь.

Дин закашлялся, когда руки Хэстиина отпустили его горло, и отступил назад – слегка расслабившись после напряжённой прогулки в компании вервольфов и не ожидая нападения при стольких свидетелях, Дин понял, что сейчас не на шутку испугался и растерялся. Он встретился взглядом с безумными почерневшими глазами Эдварда и понял, что надо немедленно что-то сделать, пока не случилось беды.

– Нам надо подышать воздухом, срочно, – Винчестер схватил вампира за руку и выволок на крыльцо. Эдвард глухо зарычал, обнажая клыки и ошалело озираясь в поисках жертвы.  
– Нет-нет-нет, Эдвард, смотри на меня. Эй! – Дин пощёлкал пальцами перед лицом вампира, привлекая его внимание. – Эд, посмотри на меня!

Охотнику наконец-то удалось перехватить блуждающий взгляд чёрных глаз – Эдвард с трудом сфокусировался на лице Дина, ссутулившись, бросая исподлобья затравленные взгляды по сторонам и судорожно принюхиваясь к остаткам запаха крови в воздухе.

– Держи себя в руках, ну же, Эд, сосредоточься, – Дин осторожно и медленно отступил. – Смотри на меня.

Винчестер спустился с крыльца и попятился к машине, не спуская глаз с вампира, пожирающего его голодным взглядом. Казалось, только созерцание лица охотника удерживало сознание Эдварда от погружения в омут безумия и срыва, и Дин благоразумно отошёл подальше от одержимого жаждой хищника.

Эдвард усилием воли подавил вспыхнувший Голод, загнал его вглубь подсознания, уговаривая себя, что крови нет, что воздух чист, что это только наваждение, и его глаза стали медленно светлеть. Только тогда охотник позволил себе отвести взгляд и попытаться совладать со своими чувствами, понимая, что это надо сделать как можно быстрее. Кровавая жажда отступила, но на смену ей пришла эмпатия чувств Дина, и Эдварда начало трясти – он никак не мог справиться с нахлынувшей волной эмоций. Карлайл, выйдя из дома наружу, подошёл и участливо обнял сына за плечи.

Дин нервно вышагивал возле импалы, то и дело встряхивал руками, и глубоко и шумно дышал, пытаясь сбросить нервное напряжение. Из дома старейшины донеслись разъярённые вопли и шум – судя по всему, Хэстиин бесновался и вырывался, вымещая злобу на предметах мебели; затем на мгновение всё смолкло, раздалось низкое утробное рычание, и крики прекратились, сменившись испуганными возгласами. Атеара вышел на крыльцо, облокотился на перила, с любопытством переводя взгляд то на Эдварда, то на Дина.

– Так это правда, – обратился старейшина к Карлайлу, и тот вопросительно взглянул на Атеару.  
– Узы крови, – индеец покачал головой. – Я думал, ты просто нашёл лазейку, чтобы оправдать сына перед племенем.  
– Как видишь, мистер Винчестер тоже умеет придумывать правила игры.

Охотнику наконец-то удалось совладать со своими чувствами, он потряс головой, взглянул на крыльцо и смутился, увидев наблюдающих за ним сверхъестественных существ.

– Я в порядке, просто нервишки шалят, – Дин выпрямился и одёрнул куртку. – Напряжённый денек, знаете ли.

Эдвард почувствовал облегчение, когда его отпустил эмоциональный тремор, отступил от Карлайла и направился к охотнику. Дин даже не успел кинуть на него подозрительный взгляд, как Эдвард сгрёб его в объятия и крепко сжал, хлопнув Винчестера пару раз по плечу.

– Спасибо, Дин, – отстранившись, Эдвард посмотрел ему в лицо серьёзными глазами. – Спасибо за защиту в лесу, за твою речь сейчас, за всё.  
– Не за что, мёртвый мальчик, – Дин расслабил лицо и улыбнулся, на мгновение растеряв свою обычную суровость, но тут же покраснел до корней волос и кашлянул. – За мной был должок.  
– Узы крови? – хмыкнул Атеара, поглядывая на Карлайла.  
– Узы крови, – невозмутимо подтвердил старший Каллен.

И оба главы кланов принялись излишне старательно рассматривать окружающий пейзаж. Винчестер, заметив их реакцию, быстро высвободился из рук Эдварда и вытащил телефон.

– Звонок брату, извините, – Дин помахал в воздухе мобильником, отошёл в сторону, набирая номер и стараясь не коситься ни на Эдварда, ни на застывших на крыльце Атеару и Карлайла. – Хэй, Сэм, можешь расслабить булки и выдохнуть. Дело закрыто, начинай паковать чемоданы.  
– Все живы? – Сэм умел задавать логичные и подходящие ситуации вопросы.  
– Мне послышалось, или в твоем голосе мелькнули нотки сарказма? – Дин переложил трубку в другую руку. – Конечно, все живы, мои планы всегда срабатывают безупречно.  
– Ага, вот как раз зная твои планы, я и уточняю.  
– Сэээм…  
– Что-то мне подсказывает, что в этот раз все остались живы только потому, что часть действующих лиц формально уже мертва.  
– Ну и поэтому тоже, – Дин хмыкнул и мельком взглянул на Эдварда.  
– И кем же оказался наш неизвестный маньяк-затейник?  
– Ты не поверишь, сядь. А, ты же и так лежишь.  
– Дин, не тяни вервольфа за яйца, – недовольно проговорил Сэм.  
– Покахонтас, – торжественно произнёс Дин.  
– Покахонтас… – Сэм непонимающе замолчал, и тут до него дошло. – Хэстиин? Племянник старейшины?  
– Ага, он самый. Представляешь, как удивился вождь хвостатых.  
– Хочу подробностей. Чёрт, похоже, я пропустил всё самое интересное.  
– Ты даже не представляешь, как много ты пропустил, – загадочно ответил Дин. – Подробности завтра, а сейчас мне надо завершить кое-какие делишки.  
– Ну Дииин… – обиженно протянул Сэм.  
– Никаких спойлеров, братишка. Приберегу рассказ на долгую дорожку. Вечером ещё звякну, – Дин нажал отбой, опустил телефон в карман и, поймав глазами взгляд Эдварда, поманил того пальцем.

Эдвард, покосившись на Карлайла и Атеару, направился к Дину. Воспользовавшись отсутствием посторонних ушей, Каллен-старший решил возобновить начатый разговор о границе и территориях.

– Квил, – обратился Карлайл к старейшине. – Так что насчет нарушения Договора?  
– Не беспокойся об этом, думаю, что теперь никто не будет оспаривать невиновность твоего сына.  
– А что будет с твоим племянником?  
– Мы позаботимся о нём, – печально ответил Атеара, и Карлайл понял, что тот имел ввиду.  
– Мне жаль.  
– Ничего не поделаешь. Дети – это наша живая надежда, столь же часто, как и все другие надежды, нас обманывающая.  
– Мне ли не знать, у меня шестеро бессмертных детей, один из которых умудрился связаться с охотником, – Карлайл посмотрел на Эдварда, а потом перевёл взгляд на Дина и добавил. – С охотником. В Форксе.  
– Скажи спасибо, что он не привёл в дом человека, например. Охотник… так, мальчишеские игры – пощекотать нервы себе и достойному противнику. В дружбе двух соперников нет ничего невозможного, у них много общего, раз они любят одно и то же. А Винчестеры как перекати-поле, ветер переменится – их и след простыл, – мудро заметил Атеара.  
– После всего произошедшего боюсь представить, что от него ещё ожидать.  
– Главное, проследи, чтобы Эдвард больше не нарушал Договор. Охотник уедет, и узами крови он уже не оправдается.

Карлайл понимающе кивнул.

– О чём это они там перетирают, – спросил Дин подошедшего к нему вампира, кивком головы указав на стоящих на крыльце Карлайла и старейшину.  
– О тебе, обо мне, о неоправданных надеждах.

Дин закатил глаза, и Эдвард усмехнулся.

– А что насчёт твоих правонарушений?  
– Как я понял, вопрос решён, и у квилетов ко мне претензий нет.  
– Чудненько. У тебя есть ещё какие-нибудь вампирские дела на сегодня?  
– Нет, а что?  
– Как-то один мой знакомый сказал, что штат Вашингтон славится своими природными достопримечательностями, – Дин засунул руки в карманы и переступил с ноги на ногу. – Вот, хочу проверить так ли это.  
– Я бы провел тебе экскурсию, но… – Эдвард неопределённо махнул рукой. – Договор.  
– И в чем проблема? – фыркнул Винчестер. – Мы сейчас подойдем к тому суровому старому индейцу и попросим для тебя персональное разрешение, только на сегодня и под мою полную ответственность.

И Дин, привыкший решать проблемы по мере их поступления, бодрым шагом подошел к крыльцу, прервав беседу индейца и вампира.

– Господин Вождь, можно попросить вас о небольшом одолжении?  
– Что вы хотите, мистер Винчестер? – поинтересовался Атеара, удивлённо переглянувшись с Карлайлом.  
– Еще одно безнаказанное нарушение Договора для того парня, – Дин указал на Эдварда, выжидательно стоявшего в стороне.  
– Вы просите меня разрешить Эдварду нарушить границу?  
– Да, если можно так сказать, потому что формально он её нарушает в данный момент, находясь в вашем милом поселении. Мы просто хотим сгонять на ваш пляж, волны, океан… Необузданная красота стихии и всё такое.  
– Хорошо, мистер Винчестер, но только сегодня.  
– Спасибо, Вождь, – Дин развернулся и зашагал к импале, жестом приглашая Эдварда следовать за ним.

Карлайл и старейшина провожали их взглядами в полном молчании, пока машина не скрылась из виду.

– А он знает, что поехал с твоим сыном на место встречи влюблённых? – поинтересовался старейшина.  
– Похоже, что нет, – Карлайл встретился взглядом со старым индейцем и не сдержал улыбки.

Путь по пустынной трассе занял всего пару миль. Дин доехал до места, где Оушен Фронт Драйв переходил в Ла-Пуш роуд, и Эдвард попросил его остановить машину и припарковаться.

– Как я вижу, дальше тут дороги нет, – заявил Винчестер, заглушив двигатель.  
– Отсюда мы пойдём пешком, тут недалеко, – Эдвард вылез из машины первым. – Дойдём вдоль кромки леса до первого пляжа, оттуда хорошо просматривается Остров Джеймс и сам океан.  
– Как скажешь, – Дин запер дверь и последовал за вампиром.

Идти и правда было недолго, в основном лесными тропинками и песчаными просеками, кое-где припорошёнными снегом. Примерно через сотню ярдов из-за редких деревьев подуло холодным бризом, и Дин с Эдвардом вышли на необъятный пустынный пляж, к самому океану, величественно раскинувшемуся от кромки сырого песка до самого горизонта.

Какое-то время они стояли молча, глядя на равномерно катившиеся гребни свинцовых волн. Одинокая, добела отполированная терпкой солёной водой ветка лениво покачивалась на воде, размеренно двигаясь вдоль берега. Эдвард задумался, рассматривая этот кусок дерева, ухватил за хвост мелькнувшую было мысль, и в области сердца у него мучительно ёкнуло.

– Когда вы уезжаете?  
– Завтра утром.  
– Я так понимаю, что мы больше никогда не увидимся.  
– Отчего же, – хмыкнул Дин. – Возможно, когда ты будешь прогуливаться лунной ночкой по какому-нибудь кладбищу, то найдёшь могилку с моим именем, если конечно будет, что хоронить. Ну а если нарвёшься на менее толерантного охотника, то мы с тобой встретимся в аду – уверен, я сделаю там головокружительную карьеру.

Эдвард с грустью посмотрел на охотника.

– Дин, – тихо позвал вампир.

Винчестер обернулся и покачал головой.

– Ты сам знал, что всё кончится отнюдь не хэппи-эндом, – охотник поёжился на ветру и поднял воротник куртки. – Ты вампир, а я чёртова Баффи.

Эдвард горько усмехнулся.

– Пожалуй, мне пора уходить, – он посмотрел в сторону чернеющего леса. – Не стоит злоупотреблять гостеприимством хозяев.

Дин проследил за его взглядом.

– Собачки волнуются?  
– Да, – вампир бросил прощальный взгляд на охотника и сорвался с места, быстро растворившись вдали.

Винчестер засунул руки в карманы куртки и постоял ещё немного, глядя на бушующий океан.

– Пора собираться, детка, – вернувшись к машине, Дин открыл дверь и с лёгкой неохотой сел за руль. – Баффи спешит спасать мир. Опять.  
  
**XXIII. Use the Force, Luke**  
  
Позвонив Сэму и договорившись, что вечером он соберëт вещи, а утром заберëт брата из больницы, и они отчалят из Форкса, Дин принял душ, переоделся, зажевал пару хот-догов и теперь сидел в номере мотеля, протирая дробовик и приводя в порядок остальное использовавшееся оружие.

В дверь постучали, и Дин не стал осторожничать – распахивая дверь, он точно знал, кого увидит на пороге.  
Эдвард неуверенно вошёл в номер.

– Собираешься, – скорее констатировал факт, чем спросил Эдвард, увидев пару собранных сумок на полу.  
– Да, Капитан Очевидность.  
– У тебя вечер трезвости? – спросил Эдвард, не без удивления отметив, что в воздухе не витает такой уже привычный запах алкоголя.  
– Даже моей печени иногда нужен выходной, – хмыкнул Винчестер.

Разговор не клеился. Эдвард присел на край кровати и посмотрел на охотника снизу вверх.

– Дин…  
– Что?  
– Почему ты дал мне свою кровь?  
– Потому что я идиот? – предположил Дин. – Преисполненный благородства идиот.  
– Как думаешь, что будет дальше… со всем этим.  
– Думаю, моя дурная кровушка повыветрится со временем, и ты опять станешь степенным вампиром, прилежным школьником и послушным сыном. Возможно даже встретишь милую, стеснительную малолетку, – Дин усмехнулся и уточнил. – Девчонку, конечно же. Она будет с обожанием смотреть на тебя, ходить за тобой хвостиком, и в конце концов ты обратишь её, и вы будете жить нечеловечески долго и счастливо.  
– Пугающая перспектива, – Эдвард скривился.  
– Всяко лучше, чем получить пулю в лоб и осиновый кол в сердце.  
– А как насчет тебя?  
– О, со мной всё просто: детка, бесконечная дорога, выпивка, вредная жратва, нудящий Сэмми, куча неприятностей, какие-нибудь твари типа адских псов, кусающие за пятки, и помятый ангел за плечом.  
– Почему помятый?  
– Ну, а какой ещё ангел может быть у меня?  
– Верно, – фыркнул Эдвард. – Твое будущее поинтересней.  
– А то. И уж своего ангела я точно накурю и отведу в бордель при первой же возможности, даже не сомневайся, крестник.

Эдвард печально смотрел на Дина, думая о том, какой была их первая встреча, и какой стала последняя. Вампир прекрасно понимал, что в мире есть миллион невозможных и несбыточных вещей, и его желание как раз из таких. От этой мысли он совсем сник, впервые в жизни проклиная своë бессмертие и свою природу.

– Ну, ты ещё расплачься, Белоснежка, если ваша немёртвая братия на это вообще способна.

Вампир обескуражено посмотрел на язвительно ухмыляющегося Дина: как будто не было истомной ночи, когда охотник страстно шептал его имя; не было изнуряющего противостояния последних дней; не было безмолвного примирения в лесу.

– Что, Снежка, язык в жопе застрял?

Разбитной и дерзкий Дин Винчестер, человек – ураган, сметающий всё на своем пути, беспринципный и циничный шельмец, способный и дьявола довести до ручки. Дин из их первой встречи стоит напротив, чуть склонив голову на бок с самодовольной улыбочкой на губах.

Эдвард ощутил уже знакомое чувство раздражения с горькой ноткой досады. Охотник с вызовом смотрел вампиру в глаза, и Эдвард уловил исходящий от него жар и адреналиновый азарт.

– Дин, не надо, не начинай, – тихо попросил вампир, стараясь подавить пробуждающийся ураган эмоций.  
– Что не начинать? – нагло спросил Винчестер.  
– Мне лучше уйти, – вампир поднялся с кровати.  
– Ты что, боишься? – передразнил его охотник.

Эдвард стиснул зубы.

– И напоследок, пока ты не сбежал, – Дин небрежно подхватил со стола дробовик и вдруг резко наотмашь ударил вампира прикладом по лицу. – Это тебе за больничные проделки.

Винчестер замахнулся снова, Эдвард молниеносным движением перехватил дробовик, и в ту же секунду охотник сделал ему подсечку, повалив вампира на кровать. Эдвард глухо зарычал, оскалившись в лицо нависшему над ним Дину, тот игриво подмигнул и щёлкнул вампира по носу.  
Эдвард оторопело замер, только что гнев и ярость, казалось, поглотили его сознание, и вот от них не осталось и следа. А охотник как ни в чем не бывало сидит рядом, хитро улыбаясь и лукаво глядя нахальными зелёными глазами.

– Твой франтоватый папаша дал мне один действенный совет о том, как приручить вампира, – Винчестер отбросил дробовик на соседнюю кровать.  
– Я обязательно поблагодарю его за это, – растерянно пробормотал вампир, приподнимаясь на локтях и ошалело озираясь. – Что это вообще было?  
– Особый джедайский приемчик, – Дин небрежно пожал плечами.

Эдвард непонимающе уставился на охотника.

– Чтобы утром, когда я проснусь, тебя и след простыл. Знаешь ли, не люблю сопливых расставаний, – Дин притянул не сопротивляющегося вампира за лацканы пальто и решительно поцеловал. – Готов поспорить, что тебе тоже понравилось сдаваться на милость победителю.  
– Какой же ты невыносимый засранец, – прошептал Эдвард, откидываясь на подушки и утягивая охотника за собой.  
– Я просто лист на ветру, – усмехнулся Винчестер, упиваясь обретённой силой и беззастенчиво ею пользуясь. – Просто лист… – едва слышно повторил он, согревая холодную кожу жаром своих прикосновений, познавая послушное тело в своих руках, покорно поддающееся всем его желаниям, и на сей раз разум его, не затуманенный алкоголем, запомнил каждую секунду до самого последнего мгновения перед тем, как обессиленно забыться безмятежным и умиротворённым сном.  
  
**XXIV. Осенний Рок**  
  
Как и в прошлый раз, Эдвард покинул номер мотеля, не дожидаясь утра, и последние несколько часов провел в своём излюбленном месте, встретив там же рассвет. Сегодня Эдвард пересилил себя – на полдороги он остановился, ему хотелось вернуться обратно в номер, но, стряхнув искушение, разум превозобладал над инстинктами, и вампир, развернувшись в противоположную сторону, спешно помчался подальше от города, в самую глубь леса, к успокаивающей воде озера Полумесяц. Привычная картина усмирила его разбушевавшиеся чувства, которые, несомненно, всё ещё подпитывались эмоциями и кровной связью с Винчестером, и Эдвард напомнил себе, что наваждение скоро пройдёт, кровавые узы рассеются, и он вновь сможет полностью контролировать свои ощущения. Сложно было понять, что это было на самом деле – столкновение двух противоположностей, химическая реакция, победа одного над другим или наоборот – взаимный обмен опытом, сделавший их обоих сильнее.

В окрестностях Национального парка стояла всё та же тихая поздняя осень. Восточный ветер разогнал нависшие над лесом тёмные тучи с рваными краями, принеся им на смену лёгкие полупрозрачные облака, сквозь которые просвечивало столь редкое для этой части континента солнце. Озеро Кресент, несмотря на лунное происхождение своего названия, тускло отражало серебристую чашу небес, волнуясь под лёгкими порывами ветра и морщась мелкой рябью. Эдвард Каллен перекатывал в пальцах кусок гальки и задумчиво размышлял о том, что ровно неделю назад на этом самом месте совсем другая личность бродила и бросала камешки в воду, предаваясь унылым размышлениям. Всего лишь семь дней – целых семь дней – и Эдвард сумел начать чувствовать, жить и ощущать окружающий мир по новому, хотя лёгкая меланхолия по уже былому поселилась у него в области сердца.

Мысли Эдварда в который раз вернулись к их последней ночи вдвоём, когда Дин снова удивил его, показав реального себя без привычной маски циничного насмешника. Порывистая и страстная натура охотника раскрылась той ночью настолько, насколько это было вообще возможно, и Эдвард нисколько не сомневался, что в этот раз он видел именно настоящего Дина, которого вряд ли когда-нибудь видел даже его брат Сэм. Вампир усмехнулся и прикрыл глаза, погружаясь в воспоминания и вызывая в памяти образ и горячие прикосновения Винчестера. Перед глазами ожила их ночная сцена – лицо охотника, такое близкое; его практически наяву осязаемое дыхание; обжигающие скользящие движения; крепкие руки, которые не только умели обращаться с оружием, но и заставляли плавиться давно остановившееся сердце вампира, подчиняя своей власти его беспрекословно покорное, поддающееся этой кипучей жизненной силе тело. Жар воспоминаний всё сильнее охватывал Эдварда, воскрешая воспоминания о настойчивых объятиях, нежных и одновременно грубых поцелуях, и с ума сводящем шёпоте «…сегодня ты мой вампир».

И если в их первую ночь охотник полыхал как вулкан, который медленно поглощала снежная лавина, то в этот раз он горел ровным уверенным пламенем, растопившем последние барьеры между ними, и Эдвард с мучительным наслаждениям впитывал в себя пылкие ласки, распалённо погружаясь в пучину обоюдной страсти. Ещё тогда он отметил краем затуманенного разума, что не было привычной жажды крови, только неудержимое желание покориться несгибаемой воле этого человека, который смог подчинить себе бессмертное существо, преодолев некий собственный внутренний барьер и поднявшись на ступеньку выше в искусстве самоконтроля. Полуприкрытые зелёные глаза, подёрнутые поволокой, не отрывались от его лица, глядя внимательно и мягко, ловили каждое его движение; распаренные, слегка припухлые от поцелуев губы то и дело растягивались в неуловимой самодовольной улыбке, когда охотник видел, как вампир жадно ловит каждое его прикосновение, как вздрагивает и замирает, ожидая очередной прихоти Дина, за которой последует новое болезненное удовольствие.

Воспоминание было жгучим и ярким, Эдвард прикоснулся потеплевшими пальцами к своим губам и улыбнулся. Почувствовав, что ему необходимо двигаться и выплескивать энергию, клокочущую в его жилах, Эдвард отшвырнул горсть камней, которые успел набрать, перебирая в памяти события последней недели, и рванул на запад, в лес, в сторону территории индейцев племени квилет. Холодный ветер привычно засвистел в ушах; воздух, разрезаемый стремительно летевшим телом, плескался по обеим сторонам упругой волной, и вампир почувствовал, как адреналин стремительно ударил в мозг, разливаясь по организму поглощающей вспышкой. Добежав до самой границы резервации, вампир остановился и осмотрел притихший лес.

«То, что я собираюсь сейчас сделать – самое настоящее безумие. Но жизнь должна быть немного сумасшедшей, иначе жить станет скучно и неинтересно».

Эдварду пришли на ум слова охотника о его будущем, и он хмыкнул, подумав, что весьма интересно, каков шанс встретить человека или существо, мысли которого он не сможет прочесть и которое ещё раз сможет развеять его скуку и стряхнуть привычное оцепенение.

«Насколько всё же непредсказуемы чувства – никогда не знаешь, где и при каких обстоятельствах они захлестнут твой разум. Всё решается где-то над тобой, и тебе ничего не остаётся как подчиниться этой вспышке, даже если интуиция твердит, что с этим человеком не получится долгой совместной жизни. Но эмоциональные связи не всегда даются для продолжения. Они могут прийти, научить тебя чему-то важному, и так же непредсказуемо уйти.  
Можно, наверное, придётся смириться с тем, что твоя страсть – блажь и глупость. Как болезнь, как временное помешательство. Рано или поздно это пройдёт.

И всё станет нормально, как прежде. Но только теперь я буду точно знать, что «нормальность» – это очень скучно. Невыносимо скучно! Чертовски скучно… Хоть удавись.

Больше никакой предсказуемости – никакого чтения мыслей, никакой открытости тайных помыслов – только живой интерес, только страсть как яростное утверждение живого желания против омертвляющих сил.

И сейчас я ощущаю, как хандра снова берет верх над разумом. Видимо, скоро придёт время снова впасть в спячку, а надолго ли – это покажет будущее. Но зато теперь я знаю, как проснуться».

Эдвард зажмурился, подставив лицо скупому осеннему солнцу, и ухмыльнулся – какой смысл предаваться меланхоличным размышлениям, когда для этого у него вся вечность впереди. Но пока кровь охотника не потеряла своей силы, он и не был намерен впадать в уныние. Эдвард прислушался, глубоко вдохнул, и в его янтарных глазах заплясали задорные бесенята: вампирский слух поймал далёкие приглушённые звуки: как проминается почва под сильными лапами, как с шумом вырывается дыхание из мощных легких, и вскоре стая показалась среди деревьев – мышцы перекатывались под лоснящимися шкурами, пар вырывался из оскаленных пастей. Эдвард напрягся, импульсивно сжав кулаки, но заставил себя дождаться, пока бегущий впереди волк окажется всего полу-ярде от него.

«Посмотрим, на что вы способны!»

Эдвард сорвался с места и помчался вдоль невидимой границы резервации – пара дюймов, и он её нарушит – а стая стремительно неслась за ним. Вампир бежал на пределе своих возможностей и не сдержал самодовольной ухмылки, услышав, как раздраженно тявкают не поспевающие за ним и всё сильнее отстающие волки.

«Совершить дерзкий поступок легко, и потом очень трудно убедительно обосновать его перед окружающими. Но даже самые безрассудные дела надо вершить с полной самоотдачей», – вампир, набирая скорость, почти летел над землёй, оставив далеко позади прекративших бесполезное преследование вервольфов, и остановился только тогда, когда рельеф резко поднялся, а из-за макушек деревьев стала проглядывать равнина, раскинувшаяся за холмами. На самом горизонте тусклым лезвием поблескивала полоска моря Селиш, и Эдвард поднялся ещё выше, взобравшись на сосну, растущую у края обрыва, обвёл горящими глазами горизонт и удовлетворённо вздохнул. Ржавый диск светила сверкал, освещая кромку леса и играя приглушёнными красками на безлистых верхушках деревьев. Впервые за долгое время растаяла тонкая однородная пелена на небе и появились лёгкие перистые облака, сквозь кружево которых просачивались чуть тёплые лучи октябрьского солнца.

«И всё-таки надежда – очень странная штука. Без неё мы просто ничто. Надежда питает нашу волю. А воля правит миром. Пусть я и страдаю от недостатка надежды, но у меня осталось еще кое-что: воля, отчаянная беспечность… В конце концов, уверенность и безрассудство – две стороны одной медали.  
А что такое жизнь, как не цепь вдохновенных безрассудств?»

Оттолкнувшись от ствола дерева, Эдвард отдался захлестнувшей его волне адреналина и, всё сильнее ускоряясь, побежал на юг – эмпатия чувств Дина стала слабеть, что обязательно должно было произойти с увеличением расстояния между ними, и вампир намеревался перехватить предположительно уезжающую по сто первому шоссе импалу и немного покуролесить напоследок. На бегу он успел подумать, что его выходка наверняка разозлит Винчестера, который явно дал понять, что больше не стоит показываться ему на глаза, но охотничья кровь в жилах вампира настойчиво шептала ему, что будет весело, и что такой шанс упускать непростительно. Придя к внутреннему согласию, Эдвард сосредоточился на маршруте, старательно избегая населённых мест и ориентируясь на стук сердца охотника.

В этот раз Дин позволил себе поспать несколько подольше, чем обычно. Даже ещё не открыв глаза, он знал, что Эдварда тут нет – как они и договаривались, вампир покинул номер к утру, и его присутствие рядом больше не ощущалось. Дин ещё немного полежал, глядя в потолок и полностью расслабившись, затем прикрыл веки, перебирая в уме дела на сегодняшнее утро. Осталось всего ничего – уложить оставшиеся вещи, которые он так и не успел собрать, завернуть свой оружейный арсенал и спрятать его в багажник, забрать Сэма из больницы. И можно отправляться в путь.

Торопиться было некуда, поэтому охотник неспешно принял душ и побрился, тихо напевая:

«Mamas don't let your babies grow up to be cowboys.  
'Cos they'll never stay home and they're always alone.  
Even with someone they love…»

Вытеревшись и отложив полотенце в сторону, Дин принялся придирчиво рассматривать своё гладко выбритое лицо в зеркале – что ж, в этот раз ему повезло, и после всех заварушек он отделался всего лишь небольшим шрамом на щеке. А вот с телом дела обстояли значительно хуже.

Винчестер прикусил нижнюю губу, задумчиво разглядывая синяки на теле и делая пометку в уме, что не стоит раздеваться в присутствии брата – если кровоподтёки можно было списать на схватку с упырихой и лёгкую потасовку с волчонком, то четыре отчётливых следа ногтей, пробороздивших спину от лопатки до поясницы живописными линиями, и пару откровенных засосов уж точно придётся объяснять.

«Всё таки пометил, поганец», – Дин удовлетворённо улыбнулся, вспоминая податливое тело в своих руках, исходящее истомой и реагирующее на каждое лёгкое поглаживание, дрожащее в исступлении и не сопротивляющееся его жадным и не терпящим возражения ласкам. Этой ночью янтарные глаза умоляли его продолжать, обещая беспрекословно подчиняться любому желанию и выполнять любую прихоть, лишь бы горячие ладони не прекращали своих исследований и прикосновений. Напрягшиеся, отвердевшие мышцы; рот, открывающийся в беззвучном крике; приподнятая верхняя губа, обнажающая клыки; выгибающееся в его руках тело, изнурённое и одновременно исходящее истомой – да, Дин был  
определённо доволен собой и своей сноровкой. Оглядев напоследок запястья, охотник встряхнул всё ещё мокрой головой и направился в комнату, чтобы наконец приготовиться к отъезду.

Завершив всё намеченные дела, Дин запер номер, сдал ключи и поехал к брату, по пути впервые разглядывая улицы Форкса – маленький городишко, серенький, низкий, пустынный, а в это время года он казался ещё и невыносимо унылым. Вспомнив про закулисные события, творящиеся в этом округе, Дин усмехнулся – до чего бывает обманчиво первое впечатление.

«Нетипичное сосуществование двух кланов сверхъестественных существ – в нейтралитете и по договору. Вампир-вегетарианец, работающий хирургом. Индейцы-оборотни, живущие в единении с природой, – Дин покачал головой, заезжая на больничную парковку. – Кстати, о вампирах – мерседес дока на своём месте, значит, он тоже сегодня на смене. Возможно даже помашет нам ручкой на прощание».

– Ну что, Сэмюэль, готов ли ты оторвать свой надранный зад от больничной койки и покинуть эту сонную лощину? – Дин вошёл в палату, как обычно, не постучавшись. Собранный Сэм сидел на кровати, придерживая блокнот загипсованной рукой и делая здоровой какие-то пометки в нём.  
– Я смотрю, кое-кто наконец-то в хорошем расположении духа, – пробурчал Сэм, скорчив кислую мину и хмуро посмотрев на Дина – младший Винчестер ненавидел, когда брат называл его полным именем.  
– Обижаешь, братишка, я всегда Мистер Оптимизм, – Дин окинул взглядом палату. – Золушка, если тебя уже выписали – то тыква ждёт у крыльца.  
– А что это мы такие излишне весёлые? – поинтересовался Сэм, подозрительно глядя на брата.  
– Дельце закрыто, все, ну, почти все, живы и здоровы – чем не повод станцевать джигу?  
– Ну да, – задумчиво промычал Сэм, недоверчиво посматривая на Дина.

Пока они шли по коридору, старший Винчестер поглядывал по сторонам, но Карлайла нигде не было видно. Решив, что тот скорее всего занят, Дин перестал отвлекаться и сосредоточился на ступеньках крыльца.  
Одной рукой поддерживая брата, а другой открыв дверцу с пассажирской стороны, Дин помог Сэму погрузиться в машину. Тут он краем глаза заметил, что из главного входа вышел и остановился, явно поджидая его, Карлайл Каллен.

– Вот так, Сэмми… осторожнее. Всё, отлично, вот так сиди и не дёргайся, а я пойду перекинусь с Доком парой слов, пока детка прогревается. Скоро приду, – Дин захлопнул за братом дверь и неспешно направился к Карлайлу.  
– Уже уезжаете, мистер Винчестер?  
– Да, Док, опасные приключения сами себя не организуют, знаете ли.  
– Эдварда не было ночью дома… – осторожно начал вампир.  
– Он был со мной, – невозмутимо ответил Дин. – Опять будете спрашивать, не натворил ли я глупостей?  
– Нет, – Карлайл загадочно улыбнулся. – Думаю, в этот раз вы знали, что делаете, – заключил вампир, протягивая руку.  
– Не сомневайтесь, – Дин не без удовольствия пожал руку древнего существа. – Мне пора, а то Сэмми себе сейчас шею свернёт.

Карлайл улыбнулся, бросив быстрый взгляд на импалу, в которой младший Винчестер удивлённо таращился на брата и вампира через заднее окно.

– Будьте осторожны, мистер Винчестер. У вас опасная работа.  
– Не беспокойтесь, доктор Каллен, я словно лист на ветру, и бомжеватый ангел меня хранит. Передавайте привет шерифу.

Дин плюхнулся на водительское сидение и взглянул на брата – тот пялился на него во все глаза.

– Ну чего уставился?  
– Кто ты?  
– Сэмми, ты что, викодина перебрал?  
– Ты только что добровольно подошёл к вампиру, мило побеседовал и пожал ему руку. Мой брат не ручкается с нечистью, – Сэм ещё раз недоверчиво оглядел Дина. – А значит, ты не мой брат.  
– Сэээм, – старший Винчестер картинно закатил глаза, снял машину с ручника и вырулил на дорогу. – Не ты ли читал мне наставления, что надо быть более сдержанным, вежливым и толерантным?  
– Да, а ты огрызался и корчил недовольные рожи, – Сэм продолжал коситься на брата, тот включил радио, раздражённо засопев.  
– Может, я внял твоим советам.  
– С чего вдруг?  
– Нууу, – задумчиво протянул Дин. – Вдруг выяснилось, что мы работаем на оборотней, да еще пришлось сотрудничать с вампирами, а эти сверхъестественные ребята очень мнительные и только и ищут повод, чтобы оскорбиться и выпустить кишки обидчику.  
– И это ты внезапно понял за несколько часов гуляний по национальному парку в компании вампира Эдварда? – Сэм сделал акцент на имени вампира.  
– Сэмми, вот ты сейчас на что намекаешь? – Дин метнул убийственный взгляд на брата.  
– Ни на что, – младший Винчестер примирительно поднял здоровую руку. – Мне просто интересно, с чего вдруг такие резкие перемены.  
– Бессмертный школьник прикрыл мой смертный зад, я ему за это благодарен, – Дин равнодушно пожал плечами и внезапно сконфузился, осознав, насколько двусмысленно прозвучала фраза в свете ночных событий.  
– Бессмертный школьник впервые спас наши шкурки, дай-ка подумать, ещё в пятницу, но это почему-то не помешало тебе его постоянно подкалывать. Может обсудим, что произошло, или как?  
– Или как!  
– Дииин…  
– Сэм, ещё один вопрос на тему моих непростых отношений с нечистью, и я сломаю тебе вторую руку.

Сэм недовольно фыркнул и обиженно умолк, в машине повисло неловкое молчание.

Импала съехала с Южной Форкс-авеню, в зеркале заднего вида мелькнул деревянный щит с надписью «Добро пожаловать в Форкс», и дорога ушла за поворот. Сто первое шоссе, петляя, убегало вдаль, а по обеим сторонам потянулся осенний лес, пожухший и почти сбросивший все листья. Почувствовав себя наконец в своей стихии, Дин шумно выдохнул и нарушил тишину.

– Резервация индейцев-оборотней, такое нарочно не придумаешь.  
– Пфф, а вампиры-школьники? И не забудь про их папашу – доктора Вампира, – Сэм был рад поддержать разговор.  
– Вся эта история – верх безумия и идиотизма, – Дин постучал пальцами по рулю. – А ведь мы с тобой виртуозы этого дела.  
– Да уж, кому скажи не поверят, даже в «Доме у дороги», – Сэм поморщился, поудобнее укладывая руку.

По мере отдаления от города машины встречались на шоссе всё реже, дорогу обступил молчаливый лес, и братья снова затихли, каждый погрузившись в свои мысли.

Следующие события произошли слишком быстро, чтобы можно было чётко уловить их последовательность. Сосны, растущие справа от дороги, затряслись, перед капотом мелькнула быстрая тень, превратившаяся в Эдварда Каллена собственной персоной, и вампир замер в паре ярдов впереди, преградив машине путь.

– Едрический корень! – выругался Дин, резко ударив по тормозам. Взвизгнули покрышки по асфальту, и импала замерла в нескольких дюймах от стоявшего с невозмутимым лицом вампира.  
– Что за бабуйня? – удивлённо выдохнул Сэм, и вампир, явно услышавший его слова, едва заметно плутовски приподнял уголки рта и изучающе посмотрел Дину в глаза.

Старший Винчестер вопросительно приподнял бровь и уставился на вампира в ответ, не выпуская из рук руль. Эдвард лукаво улыбнулся, прикусив нижнюю губу, неожиданно подмигнул Дину и в мгновение ока растворился обратно в лесу.

– Вот же поганец… – выругался Дин больше по привычке, чувствуя как губы непроизвольно растягиваются в улыбке. – Ах ты, сучий ты сын…  
– И вот что это был за перфоманс? – как только Сэм обрёл способность говорить, он тут же адресовал свой первый вопрос брату.  
– Вампирский мальчик просто решил попрощаться, – улыбаясь и глядя на дорогу, ответил ему Дин.  
– Бросившись под колеса?  
– А что такого, он всё равно бессмертен. Зато как эффектно получилось.  
– О, да, эффектно, я чуть не вылетел через лобовое стекло!  
– Сэмми, не кипиши в компот, всё же обошлось, – Дин завёл заглохший мотор, продолжая довольно улыбаться. – Пользуйся ремнём безопасности.  
– Что вообще происходит? – Сэм был настойчив и полон недоверия. – Дин, да ты сейчас должен орать как потерпевший и обещать повыдёргивать упырю ноги!  
– С чего это вдруг? – искренне удивился охотник, крутя ручку настройки радио, – Сэм, да не пырься ты так, а то зенки лопнут.  
– Как это с чего вдруг?! Вот только что упырь бросился под колёса только ради того, чтобы тебе подмигнуть… и вот эта его гаденькая улыбочка… твоя фирменная улыбочка самодовольного говнюка… Стрелу мне в колено! Да он был как ты, только бледный и мёртвый!  
– Сэм, мёртвый мальчик наконец-то ощутил вкус бессмертного существования, кто мы такие, чтобы его осуждать за излишнюю экспрессивность.  
– Дин, если ты конечно настоящий Дин, а не похитивший его тело пришелец…  
– Пффф!  
– Не пфыкай, как ещё я должен реагировать? Вы с вампиром чудом друг друга не поубивали, и вдруг вы уже лучшие друзья, он ведет себя так же нагло, как и ты, а ты, а ты теперь…  
– Джедай.  
– Джедай?  
– Да, знаешь ли, я вдруг понял, что гнев, страх, агрессия – это Тёмная сторона Силы. Легко приходят, но тяжела цена за мощь, которую они дают, – Дин произнёс это абсолютно серьёзным тоном, но всё равно было непонятно, издевается он или нет.  
– Окей, мистер Познавший Светлую сторону Силы, – Сэм решил подыграть брату. – Может, прекратишь цитировать Звёздные Войны и расскажешь, что я пропустил?  
– А готов ли разум твой услышать эту эпическую сагу? – уклончиво ответил ему Дин.  
– Дин, ты мудак! – не выдержал Сэм, поняв, что не дождётся объяснений.  
– Только ситхи всё возводят в абсолют, юный падаван.

Дин наконец поймал волну на свой вкус – из динамиков зазвучал голос Джорджа Торогуда, и Винчестер-старший подхватил слова припева, весело предложив насупившемуся брату:

– Подпевай, Сэмми!

«…yeah, people don't pick you up on the blue highway,  
yeah, the blue highway you travel alone.  
yeah, people sure ain't gonna look you up,  
along the blue highway,  
yeah the blue highway is gonna be my home»

Шоссе плавно катилось навстречу, мимо проплывал редкий лес, а из динамиков, наполняя собой салон машины, неслась жизнерадостная мелодия рок-н-ролла. Чёрная импала направлялась обратно на юг.

«…along the blue highway,  
yeah the blue highway is gonna be my home»

**The end.**


End file.
